experiments and disillusions
by Restlessdreamsfromsilenthill
Summary: 2 out of the 3 eds suspended double D decided to ease his boredom and his kanker sore with psychology and what wins when he sees the results? Who know so come on and read my second story rated T for non-sexual mature themes and mild cussing. Ed Edd n Eddy and all their characters belong to cartoon network and Danny Antonucci i own nothing. It is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Experiments and Disillusions

I looked at my lunch bag labeled "Eddward" from mother as I slunk into the cafeteria. It was a slow Monday morning in Peach Creek High School, and was the only the first day of two weeks without my two best friends. I sat down at a table and proceeded to review what happened only a few days prior last Friday before school let out.

Unfortunately I had become quite bored with school life. I never minded the structure it provided, nor the time sink it inevitably became to me, but the realization that I was no longer learning anything new here.

"Sometimes I curse my extensive planning of my own scholastic ventures." I mumbled to myself as I worked on a small catapult model in the computer lab that doubles as my small engineering room. "How I envy those who can still learn in the confines of this building. School was once a great place where I could surpass my own understanding of this world in which I live, but with my studious behavior the only thing I have surpassed are brains of the teachers in this building. Where knowledge paves the way to better living in the world, I do miss the activity and enjoyment from not knowing and then learning." he sighed at the end of his inner monologue. "Mother and Father demand that I obtain my high school diploma with my friends, which is a sound argument that does prove valuable to my social skills, but its so boring, having no one to challenge me anymore." I states to himself as his catapult model launches a candy far across the room.

"Double D! What kind of doohickey is that?" The tall Ed came bursting in the room admiring the intellectuals homemade toy.

"It's a catapult Ed. Specifically a mangonel catapult that was used usually in the mid-evil times of knights and chivalry to break down castle walls for invasion." I happily responded to my good friend. No matter what mood I was in giving knowledge out was always a spike in euphoria to the bored this high school senior.

"Oh, cool." the taller Ed responded, "I saw one like that on last nights movie 'The Zombie in King Johnathan's eatery.' A classic movie." he said with his lovable oaf smile spread across his face as he reminisced about his movie night.

"But don't you think it should be bigger Double D we could make some serious Dough if we had a working catapult in our hands." Eddy, who did indeed grow taller since our encounter with his brother years ago was still the runt of both his family and all our friends, had walked in behind Ed rubbing his hands greedily.

"Boy Eddy I haven't heard you say those words since our peers finally accepted us into the inner workings of our quite suburban community." I was pleasantly surprised to have an somewhat fresh scenario present itself. Besides building his crazy schemes was a great summer memory.

"Hey I still love money, and I'm feeling nostalgic. Besides were seniors we don't need to scam the cul-de-sac kids we have an entire year of sophomores, who are scared and fresh from Jr. High mind you, we can trick."

Eddy retorted with a smile latched upon his face.

The rest is a blur but by lunch I had made a catapult big enough to fit growing teens and launch them off the building, onto, what I could only hope was, padding Ed should have left at the destination, and off school grounds to skip for the day. At a five dollar fee anyways. The crippling boredom mixed with a way to dispose of the accursed gym rope made Me shockingly willing to do this. Besides what kid would be willing to get away from school by means of catapult, it was silly, but provided me with something to do. Soon after I was proven wrong as the principle showed up holding Eddy by the collar and looking disappointing in me. Apparently he over heard Eddy making a pitch to a kid who was about to pay for the ride and took action immediately. One office visit later both Eddy and Ed were suspended for two weeks, and I was let off easy since it show cased our schools potential in the engineering fields and I was almost the entire honor roll.

Mother and father were displeased that I ended up in the office supplying kids with a ticket away from the security blanket of education, so as punishment I was to hand them three books from my library of their choosing. I spent my weekend re-reading my old psychology books.

Now here I am with out my fellow musketeers and only the dark recesses of my own mind to keep me company. As I started to eat I soon heard the familiar call of the kankers three. "Ohhh well if it isn't the smart one. Where's my man?" Lee questioned

"I feel I can answer you honestly without fear for their safety," I turned to them head resting on my hands as I spoke with my apathy quite apparent. "Due to some mischief both Ed and Eddy were suspended for two weeks." Taking a bite out of my lovingly prepared sandwich as I answered them.

"Huh, go figure. Who got hurt?" Lee asked.

"Nobody." keeping my answer short.

"Any official school property destroyed?" May asked this time.

"Nothing of importance." I don't care what you say that rope is not important. While pubescence has added to my overall upper body strength its still stupid. I'm no jock but I fail to see how a rope climb should matter.

"So you guys destroy the school time and time again hurt people left and right and the one time were none of that happens is when suspension happens?" This time it was Marie clarifying my story.

I just nodded with a sigh, "The irony doesn't fail to make itself known to me." I never gave them any reaction good or bad just stared on with short apathetic answers.

"Well May I say we go see our little jail birds after school today." Lee said with a chuckle as May giggled in agreement.

"I suppose you might as well, I'm sure they could use the excitement being locked in their rooms except to eat and do chores." I proceeded to eat my lunch as Marie got inches from my face.

"I guess I lucked out getting a man who is in good with the staff enough not to get suspended, huh?" she smiled at me while I just stared on enjoying my sandwich.

"Did you finally get a legitimate significant other Marie?" I didn't show any fear of the sisters or validation I just sat there and let continue on eating and enjoying my lunch.

"Oh oven mitt you know I mean you." she retorted walking her fingers along the table to me as her sisters watched and laughed at what should have been a reaction to her touch. "Why don't we go somewhere more private and remind you that your mine?" I felt as though it were more of a statement rather then a question but I just continued to eat and stare.

"Will you be going to your afternoon classes after this meal break?" I simply asked. The question clearly threw her through an unexpected loop. "No need to answer I understand you usually play hooky, and while I would normally scold you and remind you of what negligence to your scholastic learning can do to your life after school I trust you all to be adults capable of taking responsibility for all your choices." soon after my statement I stood up nodded slightly, "Ladies enjoy your day." and walked out of the cafeteria.

Soon once I exited the room to head to my locker to prepare for the next class Marie soon followed. "Hey so how about that private place I was talking about?" she leaned against the locker next to mine.

"should you decide to drag me off to some closet and force me to miss my next class I could be terribly sore with you, however should that be the case I will simply keep this apathy up and when you tire out I will leave and use make up remover I have in my locker to remove any signs and continue my day." I never even looker her in the eye, but I could tell she wasn't going to do anything to me. "Now again Marie have a good day, and try to think about going to class." I passed her clearly shocked in how I reacted to her.

I moved to the library and continued to read my little psychology book. I smiled to myself as I read an article about how behaviorism works. If the blue haired Kanker reacted how I planned by giving her no validation either through negative or positive reactions to her amorous advances to my personal space she should get bored and find a new man to pester, poor guy, and leave me alone.

I looked up from my book to see a worried Kanker sister eyeing me from the entrance of the library. I simply gave a small wave and soon her blue hair was both out of the library and if plans work its first step out of my life.

 **A.N. So this will be a Marie Kanker and Double D** **pairing story this is the first chapter and clearly Eddward doesn't think to highly of her but I have some ideas where to go with this fic this will be mostly them together through out this story but things have to change for them to get there I want to wade these waters carefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Please review guys I need the feed back**

I walked gingerly down the stairs to the exit of school after final bell. I was excited to make my way home and continue my education how I viewed fit. Yeah, I was grounded, but that's past tense so now I could venture to the main city library and indulge into books not yet touched by my hands lusting for knowledge. I was almost smiling as I was walking down the hallway leading outside into the world of true learning, when I was grabbed by the waist and legs and raised into the air.

It didn't take long to figure out I was being carried by both Lee and May Kanker. Interestingly enough I found myself being carried by Lee like a binder at her side and May holding my legs in place so I might not run away. I simply tensed every part of my body to make it a little easier on the two girls as they dragged me to an environment, I was sure would be, filled with suffocating amour. "So ladies, can I trust this will be done by five at the very latest?" I stressed the word very to make them understand I would be accepting my fate, but was hoping to be done by a reasonable time. "I only ask so I can be sure I make to the library today it would be lovely if I did indeed make it today is all." My plan might require patience, but dealing with the ridicule that came with being an outcast as a kid certainly trained enough into me.

"That's all up to our sister, bub." Lee retorted, with sarcasm lightly sprinkled in her response.

"Yeah, Marie wants to see her lova boy" May giggled, the imperfect speech I was hoping was intentional. "So you be quite until we get there and make our sister happy, mister man." I smiled on the inside since it seemed my plan was working, The sisters only kidnapped one of us at a time if one sister in particular was upset.

Soon I found myself at the boiler room door as my two escorts opened the door and licentiously threw me down to the cave of amour that would on any other day been a death sentence, but this was going to speed things along in my plan. "Curse the human restraint of not being able to fly or float without machines." I said getting up from a somewhat painful tumble down the stairs, "Really it's a miracle I have no damage to my skeletal structure or any internal organs." I mused to myself dusting myself off and straightening my black tie. "Miss Marie I do implore that we speed this up for I really do not wish to stay past a certain time." I spoke aloud unsure where she was yet.

"Ohhh. So have you decided that I was right about how you feel about me?" she smiled walking to me out of the shadows. I merely look at her eyes glazed slightly and arms out to the side.

"No, but I do see the point in resisting. The conversation we held today still applies, you will get bored or tired be done and I will walk away removing any evidence you attacked me." My voice flat and unwavering. In all honesty I was nervous, questions flew through my head; Would this work? Will she see through the act? How long will this take? I needed to stick to my guns though so I remained visibly calm.

"I know what your doing oven mitt. Pretending like you don't care to make me get bored. It would work if it were not for my women's intuition." Wow, I was impressed she caught on quickly, but I wasn't going to show my hand that easily.

"Marie, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it's no act I assure you." It wasn't a lie, I cared enough to make her leave me be, but I had no romantic feelings for her. "You have become like washing dishes to me. I don't like dealing with it, but if I need to might as well stop fighting it, but I won't be happy either."

"Yeah so you say." she got close to me and seemed to sniff me, probably to see if I was sweating and showing fear, my cologne should keep her senses confused. The look of sadness washing over face confirmed she couldn't tell I was nervous.

"Are we done?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was beginning to lose patience and wanted to be set free soon.

"Not even close oven mitt I will make you feel something by the end of it." she smiled and tackled me plastering her lips all over my being while I just sat there stone faced accepting it all with the removal off my emotions. Thankfully meditation helped me learn to clear my mind and focus on other things.

About 45 minutes later I was being told to get out by an annoyed Kanker sister. I stood up and walked up the stairs and walked out the door. Dusting myself off and using a makeup removal wipe I had in my messenger bag I addressed the other sisters and walked out the door wishing them a pleasant evening.

It was almost four and I was in my gas saving car headed to the Library in Lemon-brook. As I took the off ramp to the city I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and smiled as my plan was starting to work like a charm. "Never underestimate the science of the mind." I laughed to myself and pulled onto the main street leading me to the library. I was in and out pretty quickly I knew what books I wanted to acquire and was driving back to Peach Creek with an old anti war novel that even had a movie that inspired a metal bands numerically named hit song, a biography about Pavlov, seemed appropriate, and a few graphic novels I decided to get since having them was one way I could get Ed to read with me.

Soon after arriving to my home I quickly completed my sticky note chores and went upstairs to do a bit of reading before bed. I wish I could say I had homework, but on a rainy day a few weeks back I decided to get a head start and already had my semesters worth of homework done. I then rested for the night after getting a few chapters in the anti-war novel in and was ready to start the next day.

 **A.N. So yeah chapter two yay lol. The anti war novel is "Johnny Got His Gun" its a great read and the movie would inspire Metallicas song "One" both Johnny got his gun and Metallica and their song are owned by their respected parties I own nothing but you should give the music video the movie and the book a go they're all well done and I am pro war and saying this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Please read and review.**

I was feeling chipper this morning as my alarm clock woke me up as it does every day at 5:45, which both gave me a good amount of time to prepare for school, and was an extra bonus of a palindrome to wake up to. After making my check list of things to take with me to school I was out the door walking to school feeling as if I deserved the relaxation of a nice peaceful walk to school.

Soon I walked in and to my locker of the school building. Kevin was standing at his locker waiting for me, I assumed since Nazz was draping his arm around her already. "Yo, Double D mind giving me a quick hand on the assignment today?" He made this a sorta ritual lately he would slip me five dollars and I would happily show him how to get the desired results of whatever assignment he wanted, be it whatever subject he was currently needing aid in.

"Of course Kevin which subject requires attention today?" I asked after pocketing my new found gas money, at the end of the week I would have 25 dollars good for a tank of gas for another week after all.

"Math dude, Algebra just isn't my strong suite." He said handing me his worksheet.

"Ah this one is simple just use the order of operations instead of tackling the whole equation from left to right. I take it the latest sporting practice kept you physically exhausted?" I asked making conversation as he worked the correct answers on his paper against his locker quickly.

"Yeah dude it's killer lately, but I need to be in top gear for the game this Friday." he replied sticking his tongue out in concentration.

"Well I wish you and Nazz luck in the game and cheering squad respectively." I smiled as I gathered my needed supplies for the day ahead.

"Thanks Double D." Nazz replied for the two of them. "And thanks for helping him out with this stuff every morning." she smiled at me.

"His 25 dollars has given me plenty of trips to the library as of late so I'm happy to oblige." I replied as they walked away.

The day dragged on from there however. Well, it dragged on until lunch at least. I walked in getting ready to unload my meal today and decided where to sit. The only logical place was where the Kankers sat every day.

"Well lookie here girls the smart one came to us." Lee stated acknowledging my presence.

"I suppose, but to be fair your table is the only one with an opening for me I'm afraid." I replied giving an excuse as to why I would sit there and subject them to more apathetic behavior. I sat down and unloaded my meal and proceeded to eat a sandwich with a pudding cup and thermos filled with nice hot tea.

"Sure nice try but looking around I see plenty of open seats you could sit at." Lee said.

"I suppose, but I am already sitting and eating so why change seats now." I calmly retorted while I bit off a piece of sandwich.

"Or maybe you came to see your sweet pea." May smiled fluttering her eyes at me. Marie only sat there looking annoyed at the three of us.

With half my sandwich gone already I replied, "Sorry, but as I said I didn't notice any other seats before sitting down and enjoying my meal."

"Well whatever Casanova, but for sitting here I think I will swipe this." Lee stated as she made a motion to grab my pudding.

"Oh, good I hate that flavor. Personally I never much cared for chocolate. Mixing it with vanilla seems to odd can't really enjoy one with the other there." I lied, I love that flavor but sacrifices needed to be made, while sipping my tea.

"Hehehe, well always happy to be of service" Lee chuckled while lightly tossing my pudding cup with one hand until Marie grabbed it and threw it at her face breaking the seal and making quite a mess of Lee.

"Can it Lee your voice is annoying." Marie said with a scowl on her face.

"Now you've done it sis." I swear her anger was so hot the pudding almost boiled off her face as she jumped Marie and started fighting her younger sibling.

"Sister bonding time!" May yelled in as she literally jumped into her siblings scuffle like she was cannon balling into a pool. I simply finished my meal while casually watching the sister trio attack each other both physically and verbally. Gulping down the last of my tea and cleansing my palate of my meal, I gently stood collected my things and walked out the door as calmly as possible. Celebrating my success this far in the library with a small arm raise and self congratulation.

That's how my week went. Each morning I would greet Kevin and Nazz collect some money and help my fellow peer down the scholastic path of success, and lunch would be spent with the Kanker sisters. However since the initial day they barley paid me any attention as the week drove on. Three days later I sunk the nail in by sitting close to the door away from them without even looking at them or paying them any mind. I needed them to know they meant nothing to me negative or positive. By final bell Friday I felt my experiment was a success.

Walking to my car for the weekend I noticed a blond head over the top of my car. "Good afternoon Nazz, this is unexpected." I stated as I walked to my car.

"What do you mean Double D I always wait here for Kevin after school." Nazz replied standing by her boyfriends car to my left.

"Oh sorry Nazz I was confused, pay no mind to me." I laughed nervously. "Then who is by my car?" I wondered internally. My answer came quick as it turned out to be May Kanker leaning against my car. "Ummm, excuse me but please refrain from standing on my automobile." I spoke to alert her to my presence.

"Oh hi Double D." Really only my friends called me that, but whatever I'll let it slide.

"May what are you doing hanging within the vicinity of my car?" I inquired.

"Look Double D your a good guy, but I need to speak with you." her tone got disturbingly serious. "You broke my sisters heart all this week, and if you don't fix it I will show you what being the youngest sibling has taught me about rough housing." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Well, while I admire your sisterly instincts to protect your sisters feelings there is nothing to be fixed." I calmly replied, "I have no feelings for your sister or you or Lee. Personally I find you all to be near terrible people who won't let innocence be" She seemed hurt by those words.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected miracles, but this isn't you Double D you always tried to be nice to everyone." she said her gaze now pleading.

"Initially yes, but you proved to be more a nuisance to me and my friends. You never asked us if we wanted to be your boyfriends you just decided that by yourself. The stress added up and I grew fatigued of dealing with you. Now your just beings of flesh and blood that exist to me." I was annoyed at this obstacle of my departure.

"I understand where all this comes from Double D, but Marie really does like you, and I like big Ed, and we learned from an early age that if you like something make it yours." she clearly tried to excuse this behavior. "We were lonely before moving to the trailer and meeting you three."

"No excuse for forcing yourself on us day after day with no consent or even desire to know who we were as people first. Hard to believe a word tainted with such a selfish past." I turned my head arms crossed.

"Honestly May why even bother talking to him?" Lee came up to collect her sister. "Some gentleman he tried to be. He is just a big narcissist with a superiority complex."

"Oh look who is calling the kettle black on that one." I responded.

She got in my face and said something I wasn't expecting, "Yeah I know I am, its amazing how much we three have in common with you three isn't it Mr. D" Lee was clearly stricken with anger and a protective instinct for her siblings, "What first was bullying I will admit, we all wished for a fresh start with you three, and I see now it's far too late for it, but if I see you even look at Marie talk to her or do anything that might give her false hope I will show you exactly how a jaded sister can be."

"Fine then!" I was upset that they were clearly in the wrong here and we were gathering a crowd.

"See your handiwork dumb ass." she said tossing me a picture. Upon observance I saw a candid shot of Marie bawling her eyes out. I was never expecting this. Suddenly the whole week and good feeling from the experiment came to a halt as I only filled up with remorse. "Those tears are for you bub, and if your not going to fix it like the pacifist you claimed to be, then you were never worth the attention anyways."

"If a fresh start was desired why did you never ask us for forgiveness and tried to handle it amicably?" I was tired of games.

"We never knew how!" screamed May, "No one treated us fair anywhere once we became dominate here we stayed that way. You label everything out of habit why can't you accept our behavior was habit?" May was hollering at me while Lee took her away begging her to shut up.

"What did you do bro?" Kevin came up asking me. "I almost felt sorry for the girls like that."

"I performed an experiment, and the results were what I was hoping for, I just didn't know I would hate it." I said holding the picture in my hand while I watched the spot May had just been yelling at me at. "Maybe I should fix things, creating pain wasn't the intent just make them bored of me was all."

"Do what you feel you have to, no one can really blame you for what you did, but we all know you were different from the three even back then." Kevin said taking Nazz on his bike a pulling out of the lot, leaving me holding a picture and only feeling cold about my week.

 **A.N. Honestly I know Double D wouldn't like to cause pain, but he did want to be left alone. Be careful what you wish for. Pride comes before the fall and all that. How am I doing so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So would you kindly review this please.**

I walked up to my room. That picture, now residing in my pocket, was etched fiercely in my mind. I examined it at my desk with my magnifying glass. I don't know why I was caring this was the Kanker that constantly treated me like some sort of boy toy, but this, this was perplexing. There was no way this picture was staged. I could clearly see how her eyes were red and puffy. The make-up was running down, and she was clearly upset from the surprise picture.

"She has used me, humiliated me, degraded me, and has never once seemed to show remorse or mercy only a cruel cackling of amusement as she subjected me to all kinds of horrendous acts of amorous intent." I spat out as I observed the picture more, "So then, my mind should be free of all guilt relating to this creature and her ways. It's about time she learned some humility." I said crossing my arms and holding my head up.

"Even from the beginning, while I admit those Kanker burgers were delicious, and she was even kind enough to give me a pillow while I ate, which was rude of me to tell her not to touch me while in her home, she was mean even back then. She never got better over the years displaying this weird jealousy anytime another girl showed interest in me, which might be flattering in its own way was never warranted or asked for. Yes, I know one cannot often control emotions that strong, but she never asked if I was OK with it. Did she ever care about my well being? I ask you. Well yes she did hunt down the other kids coming to inflict severe physical damage a few years ago, but we never asked them to that we didn't even think of them as an option." I was ranting out loud at the time. "I know some part of me should show appreciation for that, but I had more important things to do than say a simple thanks to her or her sisters." I started slowing down and looked at things on a more carnal point of view.

"Eddward. You hurt someone. You did this with your intentional methods of psychology. Yes, she made you feel uncomfortable, but does seem to at least ca re about you. Did you ever try to handle it amicably. I know we can barter with them, why did you never try to talk to them like people, and not like some means to an end?" I was wrapping my mind around it I was thinking a thousand things at once. "I guess, this is something new to me. In all life the answers I sought were in the ink and paper of the plethora of books I read throughout the ages. I never went on to examine anything beyond the mental plane, but they were only emotion plane beings. Acting upon emotions I know they cannot control anymore than I can control my need to label everything for fear I will not sleep sound until everything has an appropriate sign glued upon it. What I knew was Marie felt very real very intense emotions. While I battled on logic turning the source of love, which I was not oblivious to, just romanticized to an extreme, and turned it into pain for her.

Looking at that photo and feeling this guilt wrenching in my stomach like a drill burrowing deep into my very core I knew I could have done something else nicer and try to talk to her. I stopped seeing her human side a long time ago, and it was thrust into my face in the form of a Polaroid snapshot. I was a gentleman, or so I thought and, used my boredom and desire for tranquility to harm another being with an invisible scar. I decided I needed to make it up to her and stop being so selfish.

It was always about me in my eyes. And now I realize that behavior can only lead to pain for someone if not both parties. I reached over and grabbed my label gun and made two labels. One went on my mirror and had the letters; S-U-C-K-E-R, where I would stand and remember what I need to do to remove the label one day, and another label on the picture; R-E-D-E-M-P-T-I-O-N. Monday morning I will begin to try and rebuild this bridge to this girl who deserves to be heard, and not treated as an animal. Even if I cant reciprocate her feelings I should at least try to be her friend. After all it was clear to me she cared about me in some way.

I proceeded to commence my nightly ritual of sleep preparation, and rest my weary mind. I don't expect Marie to just welcome me with open arms and let us commence a platonic relationship, hell she was probably gonna pummel me, but I needed to prove to myself I was the gentleman I have always prided myself on being.

 **A.N. So for this chapter it will be a little slow, and short, but I do this a lot myself where I loop my thoughts when upset at myself or someone so if it sounds or reads like he is repeating himself he is I am repeating the same thing because this will be new to him as it was for me as I struggled with accepting certain feelings that are still new to me. So the next chapter will be dealing with hurt and forgiveness I will try to make it funny now that more chapters are done review and tell me what you might like to see in the story I am open to suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5

My mind ended up racing and keeping me preoccupied. I kept switching between no caring if I hurt Marie, and going to change both my opinion of her and the hurt I caused her. So, by the time school had presented itself to me on a foggy Monday morning I felt a sense of relief knowing once I saw that blue haired vixen I would be able to decide once and for all.

I slipped into school a little earlier that morning so I may be able to gather my thoughts before the days grind commenced. I opened my locker and examined every object inside, and re-labeled everything I needed to and soon enough it was about 45 minutes before homeroom would begin.

Hey Double D, how was your weekend man?" Kevin came up and slapped my back as he did most mornings.

"It was filled with emotional strife and a division of consequence and deserved punishments." I said flatly in response to his question.

"Uh huh, I need the layman's version dude." He responded with a puzzled look on his face, "It's to early for AP English, don't you think?"

"I spent my weekend wondering if what I did to the Kanker sisters was the just thing to do, and whether or not I should fix the damage." again flatly, I was exhausted.

""Oh right the, sisters called you out Friday. So what are you gonna do?" He did seem to care so I felt no reason to hold back the truth.

"I don't particularly like cause pain emotional or otherwise. It messes with me. So I will try to amend the bridge I have destroyed to the sisters." Life wasn't this complex three weeks ago, and I was wondering how something like desiring peace and tranquility led to such a debacle.

"That's the bigger thing to do, but hey listen I need some help with my chem class this time." He was changing the subject, and I was personally grateful. Helping him out might still keep some faith that I am a good person within myself. 30 minutes later he had A+ material on his paper and was jumping in the air for it. I was left alone by my locker with homeroom starting soon.

I was walking to class when I spotted May and Lee standing by a fountain spitting spit saturated ball of paper at any teenager brave enough to pass. Feeling like I had a spine today I approached them. "Ladies, I do wish you a happy Monday and I sincerely hope you had a good weekend," I started before Lee interjected.

"Buttering us up wont work, mister smart guy," If I could see her eyes I'm sure they would be sending waves pf daggers at me, "You better stay away from our sister if you know whats good for you." she popped her knuckles.

"I can assure you I wont be abiding by that advice and will be approaching your sibling, and I can also assure you my intentions are pure and wish to make amends." I stared back when I knew what the right thing was very little intimidated me away from it.

"No." Lee said, I was about to ask her why when she continued, "You made her cry, and since I'm the oldest it's my job to protect her, ya hear?" She was leaning over me now, "If I see you speaking with her, looking at her, going anywhere near her I will personally see you in the ground." I will admit their loyalty to each other was endearing, another thing we have in common with me and Ed and Eddy, but I wasn't going to back down.

"Lee, I admire your loyalty, but I wont back off I need to fix this." I began before her foot collided with my stomach at an impressive speed and force, and soon I was on my knees trying to catch my breath.

"You said it yourself Friday, There is nothing to fix." she sneered through her teeth. "That was only a small taste." the pain coursing through me was mortifying.

"Hey girls thanks for waiting." Marie had come from the female lavatory. "Whats he doing here?" while she eyed me I saw traces of blue eye shadow being smudged and hastily fixed. Was she crying? Had I caused that?

"The Geek walked by and needed a reality check." Lee laughed as May looked on at the display of me bowing clutching my stomach.

"Don't even bother trash like this is my responsibility." Oh crap. I was thrown to the left as her foot came crashing into my cheek and my being was thrown into a garbage can. "There sisters, now the litter has been dealt with and we can go to class." They all walked off laughing at her sisters remark and I felt a banana peel slide down my leg as I crawled out of the disposal unit.

"This will not be easy." I said aloud as I popped my back straight again. Then scurried off to class.

Lunch had arrived soon enough as I peered through the door to the eatery. I quickly spotted the red curls of Lee and next to her was May. No Marie. I decided to check out the auto hobby shop. Whenever I needed something like a welder or power tool I could often see her tinkering away at some van or car. After greeting the teacher I slipped into the work area. First I couldn't see anything, but soon I heard the familiar sound of a ratchet working. I tiptoed to a better viewing area and sure enough there was the blue haired sister.

"Marie." I spoke up. I wish to speak with you regarding my actions and your feelings about them.

She looked at me then at the car. "Fine, but I need help here first." she signaled for me to approach. I knew I needed to catch her in a good mood to make good political success with her.

"Happily." I stated moving closer.

"I need you to hold this screw in place while I work this part into place got that?" She instructed.

"Like a cold in flu season." I tried being funny.

"Gross." was her plain response. Well I said I tried to be funny, key work tried.

"Marie, I do wish to speak to you about how I behaved and hope me and you could come to terms with it and coexist in peace for the remainder of the school year." I started my argument, but soon found her to be absent.

"Too! Late! Double D!" she somehow grabbed a cone device and used it like a megaphone from behind me making me jump and hitting my head on the hood of the car. Then she proceeded to smash my hands in the car with the hood. Then slapped a paper to my face holding me back so when she let go my head collided with the hood again, this time it was closed over my hands.

She soon left and I was stuck. The teacher, thankfully, came in to inspect the source of the noise and helped me loose. After a short discussion that I should have been safer in the work zone and need to wear safety glasses when in the workshop I was walking the hallways looking at the paper slapped to my face. "Too Late" was scrawled over the paper in lipstick as a crude crayon. This was indeed going to be tough.

That's unfortunately how the day went. I used every chance to talk to her. I bribed her with tater tots and I had deep fry burns all over my keister. I tried to pay her off I ended up with $20 up my nose and my wallet emptied. I volunteered to do her homework and they all laughed at me while Lee threw her textbooks at me.

I was going to try one last time for the day and was cutting through the woods to try and head them off. My efforts paid off as soon I heard them talking as they walked. "Go figure that dweeb finally pays attention to me and I would rather he sand his own face off." Marie was telling them hands behind her head.

"What if he really does feel bad though?" May asked. She was always the more sappy one, much like her Ed.

"So what? He only feels bad because you decided to show him that pic May took Lee." She was sending her own daggers at Lee this time around.

"I wanted him to know why future beatings were going to take place." Lee laughed in response to her sisters obvious anger.

"Whatever, who needs to waste energy on the likes of him. He didn't care to put energy into us as people." She was clearly flustered, but I knew how to turn this. Fight fire with fire and I stepped out into the clearing.

"Seriously? Are you a stalker now?" Marie asked seeing me standing there bruised and burned.

"No, but I need to talk to you Marie. Let me speak to you alone and I will let you decide if we should talk thereafter." This time I saw Lee coming, but that did little to avoid the damage she did with her knee this time to my solar plexus.

"Why wont you take a hint and run like a real man." Lee said looming over me as I spat up from the sudden wind being knocked from my core.

"Because I need to speak to Marie and I will endure a thousand of these if I have to." I was letting my tears show from both the fierce pain I was feeling and the honest truth leaking from me.

"Come on Marie, hear him out the worst that happens is you no longer talk at least you wont ruin your make up anymore." I was so thankful for May being on my side.

"No, chance can't trust men May." Lee said raising her foot. "Only thing a man like this needs is a good beating." Her foot came crashing down repeatedly unto my head. I wanted to run, to escape the pain I was feeling, but I needed to show my intentions by any means so as I braced myself with my hands while on my knees I took the beatings until my arms collapsed and I was on the ground, with her grinding her heel into my cheek.

Soon she felt bored and walked off with May trailing behind. Marie came up to me and squatted into my vision. "Fine, I will talk to you." She said as my vision blacked out I could hear her yell. "Lee I will catch up later!"

 **A.N. So I tried to introduce some humor in the over the top violence inflicted upon Double D this time around tell me how I did. Not all violence was meant to be funny mind you.**


	6. Chapter 6

It must have been a few hours on the sidewalk when I finally awoke. It was dark and I had a note taped to my face. "Meet me at the shed in the woods at 11. you didn't seem like you were waking up soon." The numb sensation going through my face as I rubbed my cheek and stood up. 8:23, good I had time.

I picked myself up and limped home. I was going to need to clean myself and apply pain reliever where necessary. Standing the shower I screamed as the water started to restore my nerves ability to feel. The pain made my buckle and fall to my knees again spitting out and coughing as the pain wafted over my body.

I shook my head as I switched the water from warm to cold to numb myself again. Once the pain subsided I switched back to hot and this time around I felt good. After my shower I combed my hair and worked most of it back into my hat. Then melted into clean cloths. The clock was 10:12 by the time I was finished cleaning and prepping myself. I started walking into the brisk evening as I strolled into the woods following the familiar path to the old abandoned shed we once used to hide from the kids when we were being framed by Jimmy.

I noticed I was still early by about 10 minutes so I walked inside to escape the breeze. I held out my phone like a flashlight to find the chain and pulled on it to illuminate my surroundings. I looked around and saw Marie already sitting down looking at me cheeks in hands and arms on her legs. "Well I can't say your late, but I waited here too long you know."

"You chose the meeting time." I replied back after my shock of seeing her there passed.

"Yeah but it's still your fault." she said eyes closed, and lips pursed slightly. "We wouldn't be here right now if you weren't a smart ass."

"Yeah, OK I deserve that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"So whats up, buttercup? To take a beating like that you must really want to say something." She opened one eye to me never changing her pose.

"I wanted to say I am sorry for hurting you was all." It was the truth.

"That's all huh?" She stood up. "And so what."

"Pardon?" Now I was confused.

"You come all the way out past 10, take beatings throughout the day, beg and bribe me to talk to you and all you wanted to say was your sorry?" The signs of her frustration we making themselves apparent as she stood up and was shaking by the end of her sentence. "And what if I don't accept your apology, no you know what? I refuse to accept that kind of bull shit!" Her face was red and her fists were clenched. "Do you not realize that the whole time you told me I was insignificant to you it was like taking a thousand beatings like Lee gave you earlier only hear!" she was pointing to her chest. "Hey Marie I'm sorry toyed with your feelings and played you like a flute, but I apologized to an ambiguous end." she was trying to mock my voice on that one. "Do you know why it hurt Double D? Do you!" she screamed and pointed at me.

"B-B-Because I-I-I . . . I don't know, OK?" I was confused and was not expecting this. "Why did it hurt Marie?"

"Because I knew it was the truth." she said almost silent. "It hurt because I adore you; your smile, the way your serious about life, the way you treat everyone kindly no matter what they do to you, and how you tried to be a decent guy in a world full of shit, and knowing you would never actually care about me. You took my own insecurities about graduation and never seeing you again, and shoved them in my face. That's why it hurt so much. That's why even now I am crying." she was letting a torrent of tears flow out her whole body shaking as she squatted into a little ball on the floor where she stood.

"Marie, I had no idea. Why didn't you try to tell me." I don't know why I was feeling sorry for her for my ignorance. "I could have been at least a friend to you."

"Because ignorance is bliss." she said in between hiccups, "As long as I didn't get an answer from you I could live in denial, but when I kissed you for so long and you sat there showing no reaction good or bad it sunk in that we couldn't be anything at all."

"I see." I sat down next to her. "And why not."

"Like you would go for a girl who you hate." she replied.

"I wouldn't say I hate you. Quite the opposite in fact. I took a beating for you and felt genuinely guilty and confused when I saw that picture of you crying, but you frightened me." She giggled, that's good. "Maybe we just needed to talk was all."

"I was afraid of the rejection." I understand that all to well. "So what now?" She asked.

"Well, Marie I would like to get to know you better." I said standing up dusting myself off, "And if you will have me to do so I would love to see how things go between us." I offered my hand out to her and she gingerly accepted it.

"So were dating?" she asked throwing me. I didn't mean it like that. I was meaning as friends, but for once I decided against my instincts.

"Sure, but I need you to accept I need boundaries and space now and then. I am new to this and am not usually touchy feely. Is that doable?" Even if it didn't work out in the end I know she could move on knowing what was and could have been, and beyond that what was the worst that could happen.

"Fine, but you need to understand that I need attention as well. If were dating I will need time to be with you and have you remind me you love me." She said winking.

"Do I love you already?" I asked confused, I also didn't mean to ask it aloud.

"If you took a beating that severe for someone you didn't love I would love to find out what you would do for someone you did love." She giggled not taking offense to my remark.

"Fair point." I said pulling her in close resting my chin on her head as she snuggled into my chest. The warmth was, pleasant. I do have to wonder how things might have been if me and her had sat down and actually talked earlier in the past.

We stood there for a while before I broke away and checked the time. "It's almost midnight, and while the nap I took earlier helped I need to get home and sleep. Shall I walk you home?" I held out my hand a bit nervous as this was very new to me, but I tried playing the gentleman part.

"No," She laughed, "I better go home myself this time or else my sister Lee will probably bury you alive." Yikes, she was probably right. "I will explain things to them and see you tomorrow, Oven Mitt."

"Before you go, why do you call me that?" I never thought to ask before.

"Because your warm like you just came out of an oven and soft like cotton. It seemed to fit to me." She said seemingly confused like I just asked why water was wet.

"That's actually quite clever." I was impressed. "I will have to conjure some pet name for you in return."

"Hey I'm not dumb, just not one to care about a meaningless grade, and don't think about the name just let it come naturally. You'll find it means more then." She has a point.

"OK well I will see you after the sunrise my merry Marie." I waved nervously.

She Giggled a little at that, "I know I said don't think about it, but you just proved some thought needs to go into it." She laughed as she walked out of the shed.

I felt flustered as everything just came back up to speed. In less than two weeks I made a girl cry and soon after was now dating my former stalker. Why did I agree to that? I had to sit down. I just entered a relationship with the one girl I never liked before, and now want to know her better? How did this happen. "Simple, you saw a new side to her, and we feel interested to know more. We were bored with school this is something you can't learn there you big dope." I was speaking out loud to nothing, but I new the words were true. "Maybe I do have some new feelings that need exploration that only could bear fruit when my previous vision of her was shattered and left the true image of her as a person. Maybe this could be fun and enjoyable." I smiled, "Maybe this blue rose has thorns, but is still quite beautiful to look at."

I soon stood up dusted myself off and headed home. My parents weren't awake when I left and I knew they wouldn't be by the time I awoke. They knew I kept strange hours of sleep, and as long as my grades didn't drop they never saw it as a problem. I stripped out of the garbs I had and placed them in there respective color coded basket for dirty laundry and switched into a clean pair of plaid white pajamas far out growing the feetie pajamas of long ago.

Soon enough I was in bed drifting off into a pleasant guilt free sleep. The sleep didn't last long, but even still with as little sleep as I got I did feel refreshed and ready to tackle the new day. I looked out the window to the sunrise and proceeded my morning ritual of showering and prepping before I took to the streets to meet my new adventure at the school.

 **A.N. So how did I do did I make this seem believable thus far. There is more to come and all that I may change P.O.V. For some stuff in future chapters, but it will still be mostly Double D who is telling us his story. So please be kind and review however harshly you feel you need to.**


	7. Chapter 7

The brisk spring morning air felt invigorating as I walked to school. A small part of me wanted to escort Marie to school as well, but decided against it at the behest of her argument last night. I didn't even question why I felt excited to be in this relationship. I found it exciting and a good reason to look forward to the monotony of school life.

Unfortunately the morning would not be without pain as I soon discovered as I was being dragged back into some bushed by someones python like grip. I clawed at the ground as the clearing became obstructed and soon was thrown to a tree. Followed by a fist mere centimeters by my left cheek and I was pined to the tree.

"So, give me a good reason not to turn you into paste and mail you back to your parents one envelope at a time." The familiar voice belonging to the strongest Kanker broke the ringing in my ear.

"Oh hi Lee." I started.

"Don't waste my time you little shit lick." Better not aggravate her.

"Please tell me what I have to say to avoid another beating." I was at a loss of words and would like to be able to sit in class without readjusting to boot marks all over my rear.

I could hear her growl as she got in my face. "There is nothing to say, but you better do the right thing and treat my sister right this time." Oh, so she was only worried about her sister. "I mean it one slip up, one tear falls from her eyes and I will make a one way ticket to the Antarctic with only a matchbook like a dream getaway. Got it.

"Like it is tattooed into my very minds eye." I was shivering I could tell she was serious. I never knew how scary a Kanker could really be, and I saw the aftermath of Ed taking their ship in a bottle.

"So you promise to hold her and cherish her?"

"Undoubtedly." I was planning on it

"To honor her and help her and the Kanker family?"

"With a smile on my face." The least I could do since she wasn't going to rip me apart.

Laughing she dropped a plethora of books at my feet. "Good because I need a good grade on these to pass the class for the term."

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "Are you telling me you need tutoring?"

She laughed almost falling over, "No, your going to do my homework. By the way that's all due today." She said turning away. "See you in 30 minutes by the fountain on the second floor."

"Now really? Don't you think the prudent thing to do would be doing it yourself?" I never even did Kevins homework I just helped him out.

"Whats the matter I thought you said you were going to show me you mean well with the Kankers." I knew I wasn't going to get away form this without breaking morals or feeling the pressure of her foot on my face again,

"Oh well lets see what we have to work with." I said studying her assignments. "Now really she has a three page book report due today? The nerve of procrastinating such a high priority. Luckily for us both I already read this one." Talking to myself was a trait I often did while stressed and it helped me focus.

35 minutes, one book report, three math worksheets, a geography report and history report on Peach Creek pioneers later I was scurrying through the halls looking for the fountain Lee said she would be at.

"Your late." She was looking terrifying, or maybe I wasn't used to seeing even one of her eyes. "Your lucky I wont pound ya for that, so is it all done."

"Fortunately yes, but I must stress that in the future you apply yourself more to your scholastic career." I responded while handing her her papers.

"Oh, come on smile." she said getting close to my face smiling wide, then suddenly wrapped her arm around me and rubbed the top of my head. "Don't be so serious all the time, and stay to your word of treating my sister right and we wont have any issues, comprende?"

Laughing some of the stress away I nodded. "I am relieved your not angry with me then."

"Just keep it that way." She laughed.

"What are you doing to my man Lee?" I heard the distinct voice of Marie popping up. Looking over she had one hand on her hip and was looking really cute and tough. Hehe, I just called a Kanker cute. How things change.

"Just sizing him up was all, and he is such a good kid for helping out his girls big sis with her homework." she laughed letting me go walking off.

"So I guess that went well?" I asked Marie walking up to her.

"I guess. It's a good sign your in one piece and and she is laughing." She said looking over her shoulder to where her sister was last seen. "Last night when I told her me and you made up and were dating I swear her hair almost caught fire she was so mad at you. She stormed out of the trailer and this is the first I've seen of her since." She continued to explain, "Then May was the exact opposite this is the first I haven't seen her since telling them about us. All night long with questions and pestering. At first it was kinda fun in a sisterly way, but it got old fast." She shook her head. "So how are you? Still deciding that your gonna date me?" She asked with a foxy smile cheek to cheek fluttering her eyes.

"Even if I wanted to say otherwise that look is too adorable to say no to." I smiled.

"Good I got ammo to keep you mine Oven Mitt." She laughed as she walked into me and wrapped her arms around my waist. As I wrapped my nervously around the back of her neck as lovingly as I could. Being new to this I don't know if I'm doing that good, but the scent of her hair depletes all worry from my mind as I enjoy the scent.

Soon she pulled away and grabbed my hand, "So gonna walk a girl to class?" she fluttered her eyes again.

"Which class would you have today?" I said squeezing her hand in mine.

I had walked her class and was walking into my own class minutes later. I sat down and Kevin showed up soon after with his desk being next to mine.

"Good morning Kevin. How are you." I greeted him.

"Oh good your here I need help with some Math after This class, bro." He yawned acknowledging me. "Gotta say without Eddy here these two weeks have been boring. No one to try and one up me in gym."

"Lets see 317 failures to try and beat you in some athletic meet?" I continued the conversation.

"By now it would have been 321 had he not gotten suspended." He said leaning back in his chair. "Oh well, how was your night bro?"

"It was splendid I got beaten by Lee talked to Marie and had a pretty good night overall." I recalled last nights events after school.

"Doesn't sound like it." He said eyes half closed.

"Yes well getting a girlfriend does seem to make the bad seem meaningless." I nodded, smiling.

"Dude tell me about it when me and Nazz got together. . . Wait, What?" his eyes blasted open and looked at me. "You got a girl? Who? when? How?"

"Honestly Kevin should I feel insulted?" I remarked tugging at my tie, "I don't find it unbelievable that I could get a female companion."

"You didn't say anything about a girl when you were talking about you night just now though." He shifted to face me in his chair.

"Yes I did, I told you me and Marie talked last night." I smiled at him.

"OK, first, talking doesn't equate dating, two, You're dating a Kanker?" I was enjoying watching him catch up.

"Fair enough, but yes we entered a relationship last night." I proceeded to tell him about how we met up and talked and left each other the previous night.

"Well man, all I gotta say is good luck, if anyone can tame that it could probably be you. Now about the homework after class." The subject changing I took as acceptance and we talked for a few more minutes before class commenced.

A few classes later and lunch had started. This time I walked in and saw the sisters and made my way to the table. "Hey Einstein, the work you did on my papers almost got me in trouble today." Lee remarked as I sat down.

"Salutations to you to, but were the papers not to your liking?" I was nervous this peace would be destroyed before it began.

"Nah, you did fine the teachers tried accusing me of cheating was all. Apparently it was too good." she replied, relieving me of worry, while tossing a tater tot in her mouth. "So now she wants to meet the tutor I hired."

"I assume you mean me?" I teased while unpacked my lunch. "Seriously Lee if you studied I'm sure the work wouldn't have seemed unbelievable."

"Whatever so after school your meeting my English teacher and explaining how I am improving thanks to you." Another tot thrown into her mouth.

"Back off Lee he is my man and you've spent more time with him than I have." Marie slid close to me while she ate her lunch.

"Double D is tutoring you now?" May looked at me smiling, "Hey can you help me with my schoolwork to. The teachers keep complaining that comics don't count as a book report." She laughed.

"I didn't know you had an interest in comics May." I stated surprised I never knew something like that.

"Well not at first I just tried to use them as a way of getting close to Big Ed, but there were so many good stories and I got hooked." She snorted a giggle.

"I will have to warn Ed he may have competition for Peach Creek biggest comic geek." I laughed lightly while I started eating my lunch.

Soon I heard my name being called, "Hey Double D," It was Kevin bringing Nazz up, "See told you Nazz Double D is dating a Kanker."

"Whoa dude, I thought after Friday that was the last thing I would see." Nazz seemed confused. "What sparked that happening?"

"It was brought to my attention that I no longer saw these sisters as human beings with actual emotions, and once that illusion was broken and started seeing Marie here as a human I decided I wanted to get to know her better." I said holding her hand while I explained it to my friends.

"Yeah, now my man will get to learn all about us from now on." Marie said sliding her arm around me smiling crookedly at Nazz.

"Right, Well then best of luck to you two, come on Kev lets go eat." She seemed uncomfortable and was eager to get away.

"Oh how about we ride to a burger joint?" Kevin responded as they walked away.

Marie laughed, "Ever since we hog tied them all up she has been petrified of us since." she resumed eating her food.

"When did you do that?" I asked.

"When we learned they were all going to beat you up for some big horrendous scam that went awry. We found you at Eddies jack ass of a brothers place remember?" she said barely looking away from her food as she spoke.

"Oh, right. Thank you for trying to protect us."

"We got him good as the kids took you away back to the cul-de-sac." Lee laughed.

"What did you do should I be brave enough to ask?" I remember seeing them drag him back to his trailer.

"Lets just say enough black mail material to keep him from hurting you three again." Marie said voice harsh, and I took it as a cue to drop it.

"Well with enough time I'm sure that the kids will warm up to you." I tried to reassure them.

"Eh, whatever. We really never cared about them. Their fear allowed us to do whatever we wanted to do. We had each other and we really only cared about you three so it's not something to worry about." May said, I was impressed with that kind of thought process.

"So yeah, Welcome to the reject rebel table, it's been a while, sit down and lets get caught up." Marie laughed as she patted my back smiling.

"Well I guess it's where I truly belong." I smiled back and marveled at how easily I was finding it to like being around Marie and her sisters.

 **A.N. So for this chapter I had some hard times figuring out exactly how it should go, but I think I can live with how it turned out. What do you think let me know in the review section, please.**


	8. Chapter 8

_** A.N.** Hey everyone I'm gonna keep at this story after all . . . yay. So anyways I haven't done much since I didn't know where I wanted to go, I sorta wing it in a general direction and I'm sure you can all tell, but, I don't like putting half-assed work out there I think we all know the terrible stereotype of fan fiction and I like putting out something just a little better than most, yes I'm competitive, so I will try to keep going until I think the story is finished. Also I really don't like sticking to double D here and writing from an omnipotent view is to weird since its ed, edd eddy speaking, it can get confusing and, well redundant so I will keep it POV but I will be using Marie or Eddy time to time as well this will keep it interesting to me and keep my from hitting burnout while I like using double Ds' vernacular I feel unhappy re-reading the story and I feel using a different view will help here and there so without further ado, Experiments and Disillusions CH 8_

 **CH 8 (Double D)**

"Well no wonder miss Lee's work improved so easily with a tutor like you." the teacher was laughing as he held his glasses in place. I was talking to one of Lees teacher's after classes got out to try to convince them I was nearly a tutor Lee didn't cheat. "I swear Eddward if you tutored more kids we would have universities knocking down our door for our student body." he spoke in a weird fake British accent.

"I assure you all I did was get her to sit down and do it herself she is brighter than you give her credit for." I sat with a smile plastered on my face. I really don't like lying to teachers, but if this helped Lee and made her happy I could do a small lie for Marie's happiness. "Honestly I didn't even want to charge her mother for it since all I did was sit there and watch her do it."

"Well, it's clear to see your involvement is the drastic spike in quality of her work. Usually if her and her siblings give me anything, it's obviously done in lipstick. So I will talk to the other teachers and let them know your the tutor that should clear this mess up."

"Thank you sir, that is most kind." I smiled at him.

"Don't thank me, I'm letting you out of here so you could go and help her out more, she and her siblings need all of it." he bellowed from his throat.

"I don't think that's fair sir they are all more intelligent-" I tried to defend the sisters but he cut me off.

"Nonsense young man. Now get out of here and get those girls the help they need." he was pushing me out of his class room. "I would be surprised if they ever made a 3.0 average on their own."

I was about to protest again before he shut the door behind me. Honestly I never. The nerve of a teacher talking down about a student is deplorable. Why it's disgraceful, disrespectful and dishonorable. Why if I wasn't above such vulgar language I might call him a. . .

"Jerkass." Lee's voice interrupted my inner monologue.

"So I take it you heard him Lee?" asking without needed a real answer.

"My eyes are covered my ears almost never are." she said with disdain. "We Kankers aren't dumb, we just have more important things to deal with." "Honestly Lee, looking back on how you all were able to foil our plans dumb is the last thing I would call you." I tried to cheer her up, but she just smiled.

"Well, whatever you held up your end lets get you home lover boy" she stated smiling putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually I'm afraid I must visit my condemned childhood comrads." I smiled at her.

"If ya see short stack tell em your new big sis sends her love" she laughed as she walked away.

For the first time since meeting them a Kanker let me be without a plethora of kiss marks all over my being, and I was starting to enjoying it a little. Peaceful cohabitation was indeed possible between us, hopefully my two brothers might see it that way soon.

As I walked to Eds house my thoughts were consumed with this weeks events. I had used someones own feelings against them, taken beatings to try and repair the damage, started dating my former stalker, and now was helping the Kankers out. I chuckled to myself at how quickly things change. Soon I had arrived at Eds house and knocked on the door.

"Whatever it is your selling we don't want any!" Sarah, apparently disturbed by my knocking, answered the door quite angry until she saw me standing there. "Oh hiya double D. sorry about that just a weird string of door to door sells men keep coming here."

"Well no major damage done to the inner ear I'm sure, may I come in?"

"Well mom says Eds not allowed any visitors, but since its you I'm sure she wont mind. He's in his room."

"Are the stairs in place this time?" I inquired.

"Yeah, ever since those men in suites came and saw Eds room and heard that story they show up once a month to ask Ed a bunch of questions. So mom has been avoiding the usual punishments. Makes it kinda boring."

"Honestly it was a shock that CPS came over in the first place." I responded in fake sincerity. A few years ago after Ed was grounded his parents took away everything he had except his mattress, without the frame, and had boarded up his windows and once again took away the stairs. When asked what he did he simply shrugged stared off into space. I soon discovered it was a lie told by Sarah to get him in trouble since he was enjoying his movies a little too loudly during one of her and Jimmy's dance practices. So I anonymously placed a call to CPS to try and get Ed some help I couldn't give myself. Since then his mother has made sure Ed keeps his room clean and doesn't go overboard with her punishments. Eventually she and Ed started to bond over some things as they spent more time together so now Ed's life is a little better, although he still misses his tub of gravy time to time.

Soon I was knocking and walking into Eds room. "Double D!" Ed exclaimed as he tackled me into a bear hug squeezing me into breathless state. "Ed has been graced with a visit from one of his best buddies!" once again yelling as he hugged me.

"Really Ed must you always talk in the third person like that?" he gave no answer beyond letting me go, "But I Digress its good to see you my friend. So how have you been since the suspension?"

"Well, mom has kept me busy doing chores, but at the end of the night we sit down and watch her favorite movies." he said bouncing, "While none are as good as my monster movies some of them are fun in their own right."

"I was surprised that your mother liked movies as much as you do even though hers are all from the 80s." I said sitting on the chair. "It's so nice now that she helps you keep your room clean, now how is your reading coming along?"

"I wont lie Double D most of these books bore me, and I hate these things." he stated holding up his glasses, turned out spending so much time having his eye touch the T.V. Screen did a number on his eye sight, and was now meant to wear glasses for reading or computer work.

"Yes, but Ed don't they make the reading much more enjoyable. It certainly has to make it less painful." Ed had developed quite the insecurity over his spectacles. "And besides they help you read these better too don't they?" I held up the books I had gotten for Ed from the library, just a few graphic novels I thought he might enjoy.

"Comics good for Ed!" he bellowed as he charged at me diving for the books in my hand.

"Ed! These are library books! You must take good care of them! If you lose my perfect record with the library I will be quite cross with you, young man." I lectured at him.

"Aw, Double D, you don't got to worry about a thing. I will care for these like the moon men of dimension 9 care for their embryonic test tubes." He said holding them up to his chest.

"Well that's certainly, well, promising." I said, not understanding the sci-fi reference. "I better get on out of here before something happens. See you school next week Ed." I could already tell my words were fading in his mind as he had started reading one of the books I was loaning him.

"uh-huh, see you later Double D, don't let the firefly aliens get you on your way home."

Soon I was out of Ed's house and on my way to Eddy's. Unfortunately, Eddy seemed to be out of the house at the time, running errands with his father, so I just dropped off the weeks homework with his mother and bid her a good night.

Checking my watch it was still early so I decided to make one extra stop, a few blocks down from my house. "I'm sure May could use help on her homework and it would give me a chance to see Marie." I reasoned aloud. As I started walking to the park-n-flush trailer park just outside the cul-de-sac.

 **A.N.** __ ** _So this chapter was a little slow and im not sure how well it turned out, but it was needed for me to try and get back into it hopefully I can keep up with getting a better story going. I have the story planned out in my head I just have to get the details out there ya know? So yeah R and R._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A.N._ _So I did want to include Eddy in the last chapter, but I didn't see a way of working it out without it feeling redundant and I figured it could play into the plot later. So yeah, read and review would ya kindly._**

 **CH 9 (Marie)**

I sat watching a old tape of fishbowl three, a classic, when Lee came in smiling. "That man of yours did good Marie." She laughed as she walked through the door tossing her bag on the couch.

"Tell me something I don't know carrot top." I stated annoyed she got to spend more time with him than I did.

"Well how about he tried to defend us to the ass hat of a teacher when he started calling us dumb." she fell against the couch putting her feet on top of me.

"Well I know how to pick 'em." I smiled purring slightly, "A good loyal man is hard to find."

"Ain't that the truth so what are we watching?"

"A classic, shouldn't that be enough?"

"Oh, come on. Not the fish bowel crud, my mind needs stimulation, lets watch the game instead." She said reaching for the remote.

"No, I had the remote first." pulling the remote from her grasp.

"Don't care I was here in life first, first born, top priority." she retorted as may came into the living room.

"What about some cartoons? Blomberang is having a 90s marathon." she reached for the remote.

"Cartoons will rot your what little brain ya got left may!" I stated getting fierce with the remote.

"I've been waiting all season for this matchup so had over the remote Marie!" Lee now tugging with both hands.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! I had first dibs"

"Don't care, I'm oldest!"

"Cartoons!" may shouted pulling on the remote to.

"No! Were watching what I want!" Lee and I shouted at the same time. It went like for a while until we all got rough. Soon we were fighting and screaming and kicking each other over the remote that long left the cloud of violence we were creating. I lunged at the remote grabbing it with both hands. "Ha I got it."

"Not for long ya don't." Lee laughed as she jumped on my back making me throw the remote up towards her hands. "Thanks for seeing it my way."

"I want cartoons!" May charged at Lee sending her flying grabbing the remote, "About time I get what I want for a change."

"Save what brain cells ya got left baby," as I grabbed her nose and sent her flying as well getting the remote from her grasp. "First come first serve." Needless to say I didn't have the remote for very long as we were all trying to keep dominance over the remote for longer than a few seconds. Eventually the fighting stopped as we heard a knock on the door.

"Who could tht be messing up our sisterly time?" Lee huffed, "Marie go see who it is."

"Why me? May is the baby make her do it." I said between breaths.

"Sheesh no wonder I'm the best looking since all you two do is laze around the house all day while I do all the work." she panted walking to the door. "Oh hi, Double D what's up?" that's all I needed to hear before I was back to full steam as I charged May out the door to see my man.

"Hey dreamboat, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Me I Hope." winking at him.

"Well yes actually." he said smiling back, "And to see if May really did need help with tutoring." I started pouting at him as he said that part, and I think he caught on, "But even that is an excuse to see you." he chuckled.

"Well as long as I'm the reason then." I giggled at him pulling him into a big hug. "So far I haven't gotten any time with my man so I'm glad you stopped by."

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Nah, nothing, why?"

"It was just quite the commotion I heard was all." he laughed a little.

"That's just Kanker bonding double D!" Lee called out from the living room having won the remote and was watching her precious game.

"Is your bonding always so violent?" he asked.

"What better way to thicken up blood to playfully spill it?" May asked coming back into the house. "Besides no one gets really hurt."

"So did ya come over to take me someplace or just to hang out cutie?"

"Well you have a point that we haven;t gotten much time together so why don't we go for a walk?" He asked holding out his hand.

"That's all I need oven mitt." I said grabbing his hand and taking off with him.

"Have her home by ten Mr. Man or big sis will be upset!" Lee called out as we were taking off.

"Your sisters seem accepting of our relationship Marie." he grasped onto my hand.

"Well duh, we've been after you for so long that one of us getting our 'boyfriend' would be welcomed news to any of us. I just happen to get the nicest one." I said leaning into him.

"Yes and might I say quite the first impression to."

"What? How we got your into our trailer by creeping you guys out to the point of passing out in a mud hole?" I giggled at him.

"That, and the fact your made us do all your chores in the same day."

"Well excuse me mr please-refrian-from-touching-me-while-I'm-eating-thank-you." I playfully punched him in his arm.

"Right, I understand now that may have been a tad on the rude side."

"More so since all I was doing was putting a pillow behind you for your lumbar."

"Oh dear was that all?" his face went all red like a cute tomato. "I was definitely quirky back then as well."

"Was?" I retorted.

Ok, still am," his face becoming a deeper red, "But whats that say bout you who fell for a quirky guy like me?"

"That I like who I like is all." I smiled leaning back into him.

"so tell me about yourself Marie, I want to get to know the real you that I haven't seen since meeting you."

"Oh cutie, that was the real me all those times with you."

"Well I still want to get to know you better." He was so cute how he was trying so hard.

"Well my mom went through a string of men for a while making me Lee and May all half siblings in actuality," I began, "But since they all left my mom she became jaded to the opposite sex and kinda taught us to take what we want. We never really knew a life outside our little family." I didn't like telling this story, but he wanted to listen so I spoke, "At first we tried to be nice to all the kids, but since we moved so often and the kids weren't usually nice back we became more and more dominate. That is about the time we moved here and met you three."

"Well that was brief, I was expecting more." he seemed disappointed.

"Well it's not like your gonna get to know me on a short walk around the trailer park dreamboat. It's gonna take time since were always changing."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

"What about you?"i asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well I know you moved here at a very early age. Whats your story?" I asked.

"Oh dear, you want to know why I moved here?"

"Well yeah I told you something now you gotta fess us cutie quid pro quo."

"Well I moved here after an accident."

"What kind?"

"The blew up the house and heavily injured myself kind."

"What happened?" he seemed uncomfortable.

"I was given a my first chem lab set as a child. I misread the labeling on one of the chemicals and it became volatile. It ended up blowing a hole in the house and left me with some damage as well." he put his hand to his hat and removed it. "The shrapnel from the glass beaker I was using busted in my face scarring my scalp giving me this long feature along here." he dragged his hand along the scar on his head that started at his hair line and retreaded to the back of his head. "My parents were thankful for my recovery, but other kids started to avoid me, so, they moved here when mother got a transfer at work closer to here." He started, to replace his hat.

"Sounds painful." I said sympathizing with him.

"I'm sure it was as well, but I dont recall the accident so well to begin with that I don't recall pain. I simply woke up in the hospital. After a skin graft."

"Well seems a tad irresponsible to give a kid as young as that a chem lab."

"Well I wasn't a normal kid back then either." He smiled at me.

"So how many people have you told this story to?"

"No one not even ed or eddy?" That was surprising.

"They've never seen it?"

"Oh, they have I just never told them the story."

A moment of silence took us both, "So you really want to trust me huh Double D.

"I do Marie for so long I have misunderstood you and your sisters it seems like a wonderful venture to get to know you all better, and maybe get my brothers and your sisters to exist in peaceful cohabitation."

I laughed, "Well maybe one day, but for now lets go back to my place and get some food."

"Ohh, can I get a Kanker burger again?"

"Only if you don't throw a fit if I touch you this time." I teased sticking out my tongue. We both had a laugh as we went back to my trailer. If was starting to feel this much closer to him from one little walk, I was beginning to wonder what a lifetime can do.

 **A.N.** _ **So thats chapter 8 I hope your liking it I wanted to create a chapter with some nice dialog and start building between these two. Tell me how im doing. Your the reason I write these now, well, you and my girl.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Hello my friends. Lets see what I can do today. Please R and R, would you kindly.**_

 __ **CH 10 (Double D)**

I had been in the Kanker trailer for abut an hour after mine and Marie's walk. I probably had eaten half my weight in their Kanker burgers and was helping May with her book report. "Wow you're right Double D. It's actually ridiculously easy to do these." She snorted in admiration.

"Well not every book will please everyone there is a book for everyone out there, it's simply a matter of finding the audience you belong to." I smiled as she sat reading her book. "I knew the Lord of the Rings book might appeal to your sense of fantasy."

"Honestly I'm impressed she picked up paper that didn't have costumed adults all over it." Marie came in after collecting my used cutlery.

"Well comics can have some intricate detailed stories that can really work out the creative juices of inspiration." I defended.

"Double D, are you a comic geek as well?" My Marie asked smiling resting chin on her hands.

"Well, not in any sense that Ed, or your sister are, but I have an appreciation for them." I could feel my face getting hotter as I'm sure I was blushing at her rather ravishing grin.

"Right I bet your more of a Game of Thrones kinda right?" She continued to grin at my blushing.

"Actually I'm more a fan of classic literature, but I do enjoy all forms of writing fascinating, however I haven't picked up a copy of Game of Thrones as it stands." I tried to smile back, but my shy nature started to come through in waves.

"You okay cutie? You're turning an interesting shade of pink." she scooted closer to me.

"I suppose it's just starting to dawn on me that I'm talking to a ravishing female like yourself, it's a lot to take in." I was staring at my hands as I spoke. I could almost feel her smile grow as she scooted closer.

"Oh? Did you hear that Lee? Double dreamboat thinks I'm ravishing!" she called out to her sister who was absorbed into the athletic meet glowing from their outdated television.

"Well good!" she shouted back then chuckled, "Someone has to and who better than your man! Now my team is up by 7 points I hear another sound that isn't an emergency I'm gonna hafta get rough with ya so pipe down!" she called out enamored by her game.

"Is it always so lively in your humble abode?" I inquired.

"Well, duh. We're family. Don't you have family drama bonding time?" she rested her left cheek on her hand while using her right hand to taunt Lee with a childish gesture that involved her sticking her tongue out and wiggling her fingers with her thumb to her nose.

"Well mother and father aren't often home, and when they are I usually only see them for dinner. They wake up early for business, and are asleep long before I am." I calmly replied.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, but how do you talk to each other when you need something?" she looked over at me.

"Sticky notes." I said almost slightly confused, "My apologies I guess I forget most families don't talk on such efficient means."

"More like lonely means." she replied dryly.

"I beg your pardon? I have Ed and Eddy-"

"And now me buttercup." She interrupted.

"Yes quite, and mother and father have each other."

"So where does the whole family come together?"

"Holidays where my parents don't both work I guess."

"Right," she replied slowly, "Well I better not hear about you getting lonely then since you can always come over here for some family bonding of our own." She teased me again by lightly punching my arm.

"Well I doubt I'm mentally or physically up to the task of your sibling bonding." I giggled softly rubbing the spot she punched me. Just then I was pulled up by the neck and my head was rubbed playfully.

"Hey don't sell yourself short Mr. Man, remember you broke my foot once and knocked out my sister Marie on the same week." Lee spoke having me in the headlock and playfully bestowing a noogie upon my scalp.

"Yes, b-b-b-but that was an accident I assure you. A fluke, a mistake, a mishap, a strange slew of coincidences." I began to protest before Marie spoke up.

"Lay off of 'em Lee your scaring him right out of his cute little beanie." she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Lees grasp.

"Oh I know," Lee giggled, "I'm just warming him up for when we really decide to get to bonding, besides I'm just after a soda my team just pulled ahead by another 7 points," she explained as she acquired her carbonated beverage, "You two love birds have fun!" she teased as she exited the kitchen.

"Well I can honestly say it's more, exciting, yes that's the way I'd describe it, at your house then mine." I smiled as a readjusted my hat. "I'm just glad she didn't see my scar." I whispered as I eyed the opening from the living room to the kitchen.

"Relax she won't see anything with those draped over her eyes." she giggled.

"Well it has been a lovely time helping out May get into a book spending time with you, and being playfully assaulted by you and Lee but I must take my leave for the evening." I said gathering my things.

"Already?" She pouted her lower lip[ and batted her eyes at me. "It's too soon Double D." I just couldn't resist that adorable look.

"I feel the same way, but how about I pick you up from school tomorrow?" I smiled at her.

"I heard free ride to school, you better include her loving family in there, bucko!" Lee shouted from the living room.

"It would be rude otherwise! Much like eavesdropping is!" I bellowed back.

Marie giggled at that and hugged me tight. "Fine it's an early morning date cutie." she let go and walked me to the door.

"See you then," I smiled and without thinking kissed her softly on the lips and walked out the door. Honestly, I didn't even realize what I had done until I was a little over 20 feet away from the trailer. I just kissed a Kanker, and not the other way around. That was bliss. I could feel a pep in my step as the cold night wind tried knocking me over, but I was feeling exceptionally happy and was almost running home so I could start my nightly routine and get ready for bed so I could see my blue haired vixen tomorrow. "Curse the linear construct of time. I want to see her again already." I spoke aloud as I entered my house and began my nightly bed time rituals.

 **_A.N._ _So the problem for me is not writing its getting started writing lol. Anyways R &R . . . would you kindly._**


	11. Chapter 11

_** A.N. So here we are again friend. Enjoy this chapter maybe?**_

 _ **CH 11 (Marie)**_

 __Oh. My. God. Double D kissed me. I didn't force him to either. He willingly leaned in and pressed his soft lips against mine. I was leaping and jumping for joy inside, but outside I was frozen watching him disappear into the cold nights darkness. I turned and saw Lee and May starring at me, from the couch and kitchen respectfully, both with a grin ear to ear.

I finally smiled and started jumping and squealing from sheer happiness. As my sister both started laughing with me. "Well it looks like your man is yours officially now." Lee said in between laughs.

"There was never any real doubt." I lied as I hugged myself and laying on the couch. "That was the nicest kiss I ever had." I softly said touching my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, don't gloat now." Lee said putting her feet on my head like a pillow, "Now go fawn over him somewhere else or shut yer trap."

"How can I leave with your disgusting feet on my head Lee!" I exclaimed while pushing them off, "Besides I'm going to take a shower.

"Better be a cold one with that look on yer face." She said resuming her attention to her precious game.

"Blah blah blah Lee!" I shouted while making my way upstairs. No matter how crass her jealous ass might be she was not gonna ruin my day. I was almost skipping up the final stairs as I got ready, a plethora of fantasies was going through my mind, I couldn't quite describe it, it was like that one small peck on the lips solidified our futures together and I was almost bouncing with excitement.

Shortly after my shower I was walking into our room drying my hair with a towel after changing into my sleep wear. May walked in pushing the door open with her back, nose deep in the book. "You know you're gonna hurt your eyes by reading that way, right?" I asked, surprised she was still reading a book.

"Yeah, whatever you say sis," she said putting the book down, then turned to me. "So" she asked slowly I could already tell what she was going to ask, "Do you think Double D could help me get with big Ed?" Whoa, OK I was thinking she was going to ask me how the kiss felt.

"I don't really know." I said softly. "We were kinda persistent,forceful and rough with them. We all know your Ed isn't the most down to earth guy. We all heard his version of the story of how they got jammed up that weird kids wall." I could kinda see her body going limp to the harsh truth I was telling her, "then you got my man who used psychology to try and separate us from their lives twice and had to completely renew his image of us." She was looking down at her hands her hair slightly obscuring her eyes filling with tears, "But if anyone could help you it just might be my oven mitt." I said playfully poking her in the side. "So we will talk to him okay? So smile you buck toothed geek."

"Hey low blow Marie." she laughed back playfully punching me. "You know it's my imperfection that makes me more gorgeous."

"Well fortunately for me I already have natural beauty then." I laughed punching her back, and before I knew it we were getting rough and actually started fighting each other. At some point Lee had walked in and grabbed us both by the head.

"If you two tear up the bed sheet after I had to stitch it back up from wood boys little pirate stunt I'll have to pound ya both." She said grinning wickedly. "Now Marie you need your beauty rest if your gonna look presentable for your man tomorrow morning and I'm tired so lets sleep ya two pains in the butt." she chuckled as she tossed us on our bed. We are family we can fight as much as we want, but we always knew we loved each other at the end of the night. As we each got ready for bed and got under the covers my mind went back to my dreamboat.

I don't know how Double D sleeps at night with no one to fight with and go to sleep with each night. Yeah May and Lee are both enormous pains in the asses, but I love these two and couldn't see myself without them in my life, but Double D, he not only goes to bed alone in a next to empty house he doesn't even seem lonely. I have to wonder if he has convinced himself he isn't lonely or if his two pals were enough for him. Well, whatever, even if he doesn't know it I will always be there for him now as well. I could feel my smile grow from ear to ear as I drifted off to sleep.

Soon I could hear a voice, "Marie wake up already!" May was yelling while hitting me with her pillow.

"No too damn early for it." I replied half asleep.

"Fine then, I will tell Double D your not coming." she retorted with a snort.

"The hell you talking about?" again half asleep.

"What are you dense? Your boyfriend said he'd give us a ride to school he is waiting downstairs for us all to get ready."

"Hello!" I said shooting straight up from bed. "I'll be ready in a few moments go and stall him." I said pushing her out of the room. Looking in the mirror I was hastily brushing my hair and getting dressed. I was slapping on my black bracelet and belt on my jeans tugging my black tank top down and threw on a plaid long sleeve shirt unbutton to show my tank top.

I stopped in the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and gargled with mouth wash and was soon walking down the stairs. "Okay I'm ready lets go." Looking around I couldn't see Double D anywhere. "Uhhh, May? Wheres my oven mitt?" I said annoyed hoping I didn't get up early because of a stupid prank.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." May replied hiding a giggle.

"Ohhhh come on May!" I couldn't believe she tricked me.

"It was the only way I could get your lazy ass up in time." She said holding back more laughs.

"Yeah lets see how funny it is when I'm sending ya to school with half a buck tooth grin." I spat raising my sleeve getting ready to pound her. Just as my arm was raised I felt an arm grab me and I just instinctively went turned around and slapped where I felt the face was believing it to be Lee.

"Well if I wasn't already awake I'm certain that did the trick." I heard a special voice come from behind me. "I guess karmic retribution for deception isn't just tied to 8 bit video games." Oh god no. That voice and vocabulary it couldn't be. I turned around and sure enough there was my cutie pie standing there rubbing his cheek that was beginning to grow a red hand print on it.

"D-d-d-double D?" I asked just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry for the deception it was Mays idea. She insisted you might like to be surprised by my presence." he said still rubbing his cheek. I could hear May laughing aloud, and next thing I know it all went black.

 _ **A.N. So how did I do on this chapter? Read and review would you kindly. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_** A.N. heya, so here i am with another chapter. . . wow three in one update? is it useless filler? or relevant to the story? Who knows. i sure don't. i'm more of a laid back kinda guy. so read and review if you aren't too lazy. i'll give ya a hot dog. . . nah never mind i'm too lazy to try and find you, but please review and talk to me about the story. **_

_**Chapter 12 (Double D)**_

I had awoken at 5:37 this morning. I was a little upset that I was early, but figured if the worst thing that would happen today was not waking up on palindrome, I would live. I slipped out of my pajamas and laid them neatly in the laundry basket. I proceeded to take part in my most treasured part of the day; my shower. After a quick yet efficient cleansing I was brushing my teeth and picking out my clothes.

I chose an orange shirt and some blue jeans. Once I was decently clothed I had walked downstairs to find it devoid of all sticky notes. "How strange, mother and father usually leave me new chores daily." I spoke to myself. I checked my Email and sure enough a small email from my father had worked its way to my inbox. Dear Eddward, Your mother and I won't be home for a week and a half. Called away on business. Do not mess the house up. Father.

"Well I hope whatever it is they have works out for them." I whimsically spoke. Quickly wrote a reply: Dear Father, Good Luck Love Eddward.

I decided to use my spare time to make pancakes for breakfast and packed a lunch for myself, consisting of a piece of leftover roast from mothers cooking a few nights prior, an apple and a thermos of tea. It was still only 6:15 school wouldn't start for another 55 minutes.

"Well I'm sure Marie wouldn't mind if I was a little early to pick her and her siblings up from their trailer this morning, and we never decide on a time." I reasoned to the air. I had readjusted my hat put on my tie and with a grab of my keys and lunch I was walking to my car and soon after driving to the Park n' Flush trailer park.

I could hear the sound of, what little grass the park had, frosted over crunching underneath my shoes. I gingerly raised my fist to knock on the door, but decided to stop for a moment. What if I was too early? Would anyone be up? Would anyone be mad? Well, only one way to find out I suppose.

Knock! Knock! Knock! I quickly knocked on the door hoping no one would think it rude of me. A few moments had passed and I was feeling maybe another I should have just been patient before coming over here. As I was about to turn around and retreat to the receding warmth of my car when the door opened.

"Double D isn't a little early to come hit on Marie?" May stood in their doorway yawning. Looking at my watch it was still only 6:22.

"My sincerest apologies, May." I didn't mean to wake the sisters. "I just didn't know when to come over."

"Well, whatever we were gonna need to wake up soon anyways come on in." she spoke while stretching.

"So did I wake you?" I inquired.

"Nah, I was already up was just in the kitchen and almost didn't believe someone was knocking was all." she replied.

"I see well I feel a little better then." I smiled at her. "So are your sisters still asleep?"

"Just Marie. She takes her showers at night so she can sleep in as long as possible." she was now brushing her hair. "Lee is in the shower now."

"Well that's one way to prioritize I suppose." I mused. "How is the book coming?"

"So far so good, I guess the eagles sound pretty cool." she replied sleepily while looking in the mirror. "I gotta go get my school clothes on, you can sit on the couch if you want." with my thanks I was walking over to the couch when she spoke again. "I'll let Marie know you're here. Boy will she be surprised." She spoke then stopped like she had an idea. With a smile she turned around. "I know Marie would love to be surprised by you so wanna play a small trick on her?" she leaned over the stairs balcony.

"Well d-d-deception isn't my strong suit I must inform you." I stammered.

"It's not deception it's just hiding then coming up behind her." she snorted. "All you gotta do is sneak up behind her and tap her shoulder or something and she will see you and she will light up like the night time sky on the fourth of July." she seemed to be getting excited.

"Are you sure she will love it?" I replied.

"More than anything." she giggled.

"OK where do I hide?" I looked around.

"Just on the other side of the wall here." she said bumping her fist on the wall connected to the stairs.

"Alright." I said with little hope this would work, as I walked to the wall in question. She giggled and laughed while she ran up the stairs. I started looking around the interior of the trailer, but due to the early hour and no lighting fixtures on I couldn't see much. Soon enough May came down stairs.

"So the only way I could get her lazy ass up was to tell her you were here." she spoke.

"So the prank is off?" I asked feeling relieved.

"No," she snorted. "Once she comes downstairs you continue to hide and I will simply say I lied to get her up. She will focus on me and you come up behind her." I admit that was quick thinking for a spur of the moment thing.

Soon enough Marie had come down and I could hear her voice from the other side of the wall. "Okay I'm ready lets go." She paused as if she was looking for something, "Uhhh, May? Wheres my oven mitt?" the tone in her voice seemed to be raising.

"I don't know he should have been here by now." May apparently stifling laughter.

"Ohhhh come on May!" her voice seemed to be in despair.

"It was the only way I could get your lazy ass up in time." Again, May replied holding back audible gales of laughter. I couldn't tell if it was an act to keep Marie's attention or genuine.

"Yeah lets see how funny it is when I'm sending ya to school with half a buck tooth grin." I could tell she was off the stairs so I turned the corner to enact my part of the plan. She was walking to her sister rolling the sleeve of her red plaid shirt up. I grabbed her arm once it was raised to try and keep her from hitting her sister, after all, I still detest violence. However, she then turned around and without looking slapped me across my face.

"Well if I wasn't already awake I'm certain that did the trick." I spoke slightly shaken. "I guess karmic retribution for deception isn't just tied to 8 bit video games." Referencing a game many had fallen in love with I was trying to add humor to the tension. She then turned around her blue hair covering one eye but the visible eye was wide and she seemed visually shocked.

"D-d-d-double D?" Honestly I think it's cute she was stammering for a change, but didn't want her to upset her any more then this prank clearly did.

"I'm sorry for the deception it was Mays idea. She insisted you might like to be surprised by my presence." I was just hoping she wasn't about to hit me a second time I could feel the sting of the first one still and feel the skin tighten up into a welt. May then burst into gales of laughter and Marie's eye rolled back and she passed out.

"M-m-marie!" I exclaimed putting her head on top of my satchel as a pillow. It was about that time that Lee came down and saw the scene in her living room.

"I'm guessing since you're a butterfly and May is laughing, you pulled a prank on my sweet sister?" she looked down at me.

"I didn't think she would pass out?" I protested.

"Oh don't worry she'll be fine watch." she said as she bent over and plugged Marie's nose. Soon she rustled and her eyes opened up. "See just fine now lets go to school already." Lee laughed as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Wait for me Lee!" May chased after her sister. I looked down at Marie who was still looking up at me.

"You okay to go then?" I asked smiling.

"Well sure, but if you want to play sleeping beauty real quick I'm for it." She winked at me. I simply laughed bent down and gave her another small kiss on the lips.

"Alright lets get to school shall we?" I asked helping her up.

"Sure thing, but first," she leaned in and kissed where she had slapped me earlier. "Just to make it feel better." She walked past me laughing slightly and teasing me with a battering of her visible eye.

I closed the door and we were all in my car, Marie riding shotgun as many put it, and were on our way to school. Honestly, for the first time in a long time I was kinda excited to go to school since feeling the burnout of it many months ago.

 _ **A.N.**_ __so there was another chapter for you all. again read and review, or you gonna have a bad time. eh just kidding. mostly. so yeah please do review would ya kindly.


	13. Chapter 13

_** A.N. welp, here we are again just me, you and some more fluff. i just want to thank all of the people who like this story, and I encourage more of you to message me with suggestions in the story you might like to see. we all know my lazy-bones could use it. Welp, that's enough talking like a certain bone-headed skeleton, time for fluff.**_

 _ **Chapter 13 (Marie)**_

I looked over at my dreamboat and felt a twinge of guilt as I saw the shape of my hand red across the face. "I really appreciate you coming to get me cutie." I spoke to him smiling.

"Of course Marie, maybe next time we can do it with out it involving a surprisingly strong slap across the regions of my face though." he looked at me and I was about to call a low blow until he winked at me, before resuming his attention to the road.

"I said I was sorry," I teased back, "I even gave you a kiss to make it feel better." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, maybe, it was too low a dose of your homeopathic remedy." He said never taking his eyes of the road.

"Well fine," I leaned across from my seat in his car and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. "Does that make it feel better."

"For now," A smile growing on his face, "but I fear the medicine will wear off before too long." I was surprised at his words. I kinda miss the terrified Double D I used to know, but this cocky Double D was making me laugh and interested.

"Al right you two," Lees voice came from the back of the car, "You're gonna make me sick." She laughed, "Don't forget we were the ones who used to torment you Casanova."

"Of course, I won't forget that Lee," Oh come on Lee let my man grow a spine before shooting him down, "But now I don't have to fear your amorous ways, since now I enjoy them from my Marie." Okay, wow he seemed completely comfortable around us now, this was getting good.

"Whatever, just save the mushy stuff for either when me and our baby sister aren't around or we have our own Ed as well." she laughed again putting her foot to the back of Double D's car seat.

"Only if you vow to clean the foot print on my polyester driver car seat when we arrive at our location Lee." he said smirking. Was he always this snarky and confident? I mean I almost always saw him while he was fleeing in terror from us, but I suppose he would have to have been to pull off psychological warfare with me and my sisters.

"Whose gonna make me, big man?" she asked in her gravely tone.

"Me you dumb lug nut." I said turning over to face her. "If you're the reason we can't ride in this car anymore I'll take you down myself." I chuckled raising a fist as she put her foot down.

"Fine." she said looking out the window.

"May you've been awfully quiet back there is everything okay?" he said looking in his rear view mirror. May who seemed to be reading looked up looking a little pale.

"Uhhhh, I don't feel so good." she said putting the book down.

"Dummie!" I yelled, "You know you get motion sickness why did you read in the car?"

"Oh dear, May could I implore you to keep your stomach contents where they are for a few more minutes we will be the school shortly." Double D asked giving the car more gas.

"I will try," she hiccuped. "but no promises."

"Honestly do all three of you have it in for the cleanliness of my car?" he said pulling into the parking lot.

"Hey the only thing I've done is sit in it oven mitt," I defended. "It's them that have the guts to dirty your car."

"Deplorable puns don't help Marie." He said flatly.

"They help me." I winked at him.

"Here comes breakfast." May said bolting out of the back seat running to a bush.

"At least she waited until we stopped to get out of the car to expel herself." Double D said running to May.

"It's her own fault for aggravating her motion sickness." I said walking up to them. Double D was holding her hair back as she heaved up.

"Yes, well I understand the temptation of reading can be a bit domineering to many." He said patting her back.

After a few coughs she seemed to be done, and stood up. "Thanks Double D I feel better now." she gave him a quick hug and ran into the school.

"And as always you're a perfect gentleman." I said admiring him.

"Well, be the change you want to see in the world and all that." He spoke as he pulled out a can of disinfectant and sprayed himself where May had hugged him.

"I still appreciate it, and admire you for it." I said wrapping my arm round his waist as we walked into the school. After we walked through the door I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel him shaking as we made physical contact. "You still afraid of me cutie?" I asked looking up.

"Heavens no, my timid nature just doesn't know how to handle public displays of affection is all." He said wrapping a sweaty hand around the back to my shoulder.

"Well, just relax and tell yourself, screw the people who look." I purred resting my head back on his shoulder.

"Why would I do that?" He seemed to calm down a bit at my statement.

"Do I make you happy being with you now?"

"Well of course, but I fail to see-" he began.

"Then focus on that do what makes you happy and screw those who try to make you feel otherwise." I interrupted, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't ever mind."

"Wise words Marie." He replied simply.

"My mom is a wise woman." I giggled.

"It occurs to me, I have been in your house numerous times, both willingly and unwillingly, and never have met your mom." I could see where he was going with this.

"She works a lot." was my excuse.

"What does she do?" he wasn't going to let this go.

"She works full time as a mechanic down in lemon brook, and part time in a peach creek diner as a waitress." I squeezed him a little more.

"That has to be demanding."

"Well she is raising three girls all on her own." I calmly said. I never like talking about our situation cause it makes me a little sad knowing I'm part of the reason she works so hard.

"Do you ever see her?"

"Well duh, every night and Sunday is her only full day off." I laughed.

"Why didn't I see her when I came over last night?"

"She went to bed a little early. Something about a flirtatious customer drained her of her batteries."

"I can understand unwanted advances removing the energy from ones self." my eyes were closed but I could tell he was looking down on me.

"Well they're not unwanted now are they?" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Of course not."

"Good," I opened my eyes and kissed his cheek, "Cause it isn't stopping."

"Well I don't want it to now that consent backs it up, but still empathize with your mother." he returned to the subject. God he wont let it go usually his stubbornness is attractive, oh who am I kidding it still is.

"Well after, 'Butch,' 'Bubba' and Rod, my mom kinda got sick of men and grew fiercely independent." I used quotes for the first two names as mom said those weren't their real names.

"Do they have any knowledge of your existence?" he asked.

"Well, Lee's dad, Butch ran away when she excitedly told him the news, My dad Bubba, was a drunk one night stand at a bar one night when grandma was watching Lee, but when she did see him again he claimed amnesia and never spoke to her again, mom said he was with another "floozy" as she puts it, and Rod tried for a few months after May was born to be a father, but tempers flew and after he left he fell off the grid and mom never found him. So having three men run out on her with three lives to care for made her into one hell of a strong woman." I relayed what little I knew resting my head back on his shoulder. Somewhere along the way we sat down on a bench in the school hallway and he was just listening to me speak.

"That sounds deplorable," He nearly growled after I was done. "The nerve of some people, when you create life you're meant to give it your all to helping raise it."

"Well, glad to know you won't run out on me should anything like that happen." I smiled. "But nothing like that will happen for a long time, got it."

"Well, obviously." he replied near laughing. "Still I hope to meet your mom and have it be, well, pleasant."

"Lets play that one by ear. Mom never told us the way we feel was anything bad, but I don't know how she would feel about meeting you."

"Well here's hoping it is a positive experience." he said leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Now class is about to begin, and I would be remiss if I didn't walk you to homeroom." I stood up grabbing my hand.

Something in the warmth of his hand and gentleness of his heart made me feel giddy. I was still tired from waking up the way I did, but it all went out the window as he gently led me to my class. Somehow I knew even if we were put into a position like my mom was he wouldn't leave me for anything. A warmth spread from my chest throughout my body and I was skipping up to him and latched onto his arm as we walked to my first class.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **welp, how was that? read and review would you kindly.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_** A.N. well, here we are with two chapters in today's update, maybe more maybe not we will see huh? I will be keeping in the theme of showing little to no teacher interaction between the students since in the show it never showed a teacher or anything just a silhouette of what was a similar shape to the principal, so yeah read review. **_

_**Chapter 14 (Double D)**_

I gave Marie a quick hug before I walked to my class. Sitting down at my desk I started my usual task of looking at the teachers lesson, and upon realization that I already knew, and probably in more depth then the teacher, this lesson I let my mind wonder. The talk I had with Marie really opened my eyes to the struggles they had in everyday life.

I recalled during my first dance they all had peculiar hair accessories what appeared to be a wrench of some sort in Lee, a clothespin in Marie, and an electrical inlet cord for May. Looking back I suppose those girls do have financial and social barriers they must overcome, but I never see them complain about their lives, Interesting to say the least.

Their mother clearly is dedicated and full of love for the three girls, usually it's the father that one must avoid in the tired cliché. I chuckled at my own inner thoughts. However, since the purpose of dating like this is to see if two are compatible for life long companionship, what would our life be like if we decided to make that kind of commitment. While nothing of that sort would be happening any time soon, the question still begs to be answered. After moments of thinking about various different forms of living we might have one day I decided to take a step back and breath. Life is often surprising I will just have to wait and see.

From there my mind took over and I spent the rest of the school day until lunch thinking of my newfound interest in the Kanker sisters. So far I had learned that the rough nature of the three siblings was their own unique way of bonding and that Marie herself was proud and resolute in her ways. She accepted her past, but never seemed to want to be defined by it, but rather look forward to the future. Even more so I seemed to learn that her mechanical aptitude comes from her mothers own career as a mechanic.

By the time lunch had approached I had realized I was learning so much about Marie in the past few days we entered this relationship then I had learned in the years since they introduced themselves to us. I was honestly ashamed that I never sat down and just tried to talk to them on a new level, but given our past, I can't say that it was really feasible either.

I was on my way to lunch when a hand had grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. To my surprise it was Kevin who seemed to be panting as if he was running to get my attention. "Hello! Earth to Double D," he panted, "I have been trying to get your attention all day now."

"My apologies Kevin, um, what can I help you with." I replied trying to figure out why he seemed so stressed out.

"I need you to look at my work before next period," he was catching his breath, "If I don't ace this book report, I'll lose my spot on the team this weekend."

"Oh my, of course how silly of me. I beg your forgiveness it would appear I am quite scatterbrained today." I replied.

"It's cool man just please look and see if I messed up anywhere." he stood stamina fully restored.

"Hmmm let's see," I spoke as I began to scan his work. "Yeah this looks pretty good, just a few grammar errors and misspellings." I took out a marker, "If you make these corrections to them you should guarantee your spot on this weekends athletic meet." I said after making the appropriate markings and handing him his report.

"Choice, I didn't mess it up nearly as much as I thought I did." He delighted after reviewing my critiques.

"Yes, well have more faith in yourself Kevin." I reassured.

"So where have you been all day, mentally I mean." he inquired.

"Well, honestly on my recent revelations concerning Marie." I replied honestly.

"I see, makes sense." he seemed to nod in understanding. "Well we all know your the smartest kid in school so it's not like your work will suffer from it, but be more aware of your surroundings man, I was calling your name and chasing you down the hall until I grabbed you."

"I will have to take your advice to heart," I chuckled. "Well, best wishes I will see you next time."

"Hey hold on man," he said reaching behind him. "Here's the fiver I give ya every day for the help."

"Right thank you. Now I must be going give my salutations to Nazz would you." I smiled.

"Right, talk to you later man!" he exclaimed now running down the hall to his destination.

"For a former hall monitor her should now better than to run in such a reckless fashion, oh well." I chuckled in amusement to myself as I resumed my journey to the school cafeteria. Upon entering the facility I noticed the three sisters sitting at a table. Lee was eating her lunch consisting of tater tots and hot dogs, Marie was drinking her milk having cleared most of her plate already and May was laying with her hear on the table.

"Good afternoon ladies, mind if I inquire about Mays state?" the sister in question looked up to me with tears in her eyes.

"I forgot my lunch money at home and blowing chunks in the bushes didn't help." she snorted at me.

"Why didn't your sisters offer you some of their food?" I looked over.

"It was her own damn fault, she wont learn if we baby her like that." they both said in unison.

"Here," I handed her the five Kevin just relinquished to me, "Consider it a thank you for holding your bodily fluids until you were out of the car." Her eyes lit up and she grabbed the money and ran to the lunch line.

"Didn't we just say spoiling her like that wont make her learn?" Marie asked me.

"It wasn't spoiling I'm honestly glad she didn't let loose in my car." I justified to myself. As I pulled out my lunch.

"Whatever you say oven mitt." she smiled as she climbed over the table to sit by my side. She grabbed my arm, "So how is the studious Eddward today?" she asked resting her head on my should once more.

"Bored," I replied in between bites of mother leftover roast. "I'm far ahead of the education capabilities of this facility."

"So why don't cha just graduate early?" Lee asked, after finishing off her plate.

"Mother and Father insist I finish my time here with my colleagues." was my simple reply.

"Well good, then I wouldn't get to see you anymore." she squeezed my arm nuzzling my should more.

"Besides that, I couldn't leave Ed and Eddy behind. Those two are my brothers, and I can't leave them just to get a head start and be bored by another school somewhere else." Was my retort.

"Those two would just get themselves expelled without you around anyways." May said coming up with a tray full of food.

"Ain't that the truth" The three of us said in unison. With a quick look at each other we started laughing.

"Never thought we would all have the same thought like that." I mused.

"Never thought you would ever sit with us long enough for it to happen either." Marie laughed.

"And it better keep happening come Monday, bub." Lee joked.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked.

"Isn't that when the two jailbirds come back?" May asked.

"Heavens your right. It will be nice to see them in school once again." realization hitting me that these last two weeks have been going rather quickly for me.

"Hey oven mitt?" Marie asked.

"Yes." I asked after finishing off my tea.

"Do you really want to meet our mother?" she asked. While the other two sisters looked at me.

"Of course."

"You wont be scared?" Lee asked.

"As long as your mother isn't some man dressed in drag with a knife, I shouldn't be." I joked.

"Well nothing like that Mr. Hitchcock." May laughed.

"She can just be intense is all." Marie said.

"She is clearly important to you, so naturally I want to meet her." I reassured.

"Well then, Saturday night I want you to come over and meet her." Marie said again squeezing my arm.

"So it's a date then." I joked. "While were on the subject of near future plans, do you all want me to pick you up for school the rest of the week? I could use the companionship in the mornings trek to school."

"We thought you were already gonna do that." Lee laughed.

"Yeah, why do you think I tried to hold in my breakfast so hard." May giggled.

"Would you really let us walk to school in the cold?" Marie said batting her eyes to me.

"Of course not!" I quickly replied.

"Then yeah, your doing that this week and probably until summer." Lee, still laughing, stated.

"Well, at least that's cleared up."

"But this time don't come by until at least 6:40 those girls need as much beauty rest as they can get." May snorted, clearing the last of her tater tots off her plate.

That's how the rest of the day and week went really. I would pick them up for school deal with their shameless sisterly shenanigans, spend some time with Marie before class, help Kevin around second period or lunch, spend lunch with the sisters, continue class then take them all home. At home I decided to try and create new devices having not added to my invention inventory in months, but usually anything I tried never went past initial design stage. Usually I would make a simple dinner and continue my nightly routine for bed, and wake up and start the new cycle all over again.

I was honestly loving the new found adventure I was having with the three sisters, but as the week drew a close I was beginning to worry how Ed and Eddy would react upon the discovery of my new relationship. That by Friday I was tempted to go over to Eddy's place and begin telling him the story, but always decided against it. Ed I knew would take some coaxing, but he would eventually warm up to the girls, Eddy would probably lose his temper about it, but I trust him to, eventually anyways, come to terms with it.

Soon enough I was waking up to a gloriously sunny Saturday and decided it was time to do my best to make a good first impression on Marie's jilted mom.

 _ **A.N. well that's another chapter. If your good maybe i will add another chapter to the updates tonight. read and review would you kindly.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_** A.N. wow a third chapter, kid better stop updating today or he wont be allowed to call himself lazy anymore. ah, oh well so yeah a third one here we go.**_

 _ **Chapter 15 (Marie)**_

 _ **(wednesday after school)**_

 __I kicked in the door to the trailer after Double Dreamboat dropped us off. "Man I'm beat, thank goodness schools out." I said tossing my bag to the side and falling face first onto the couch.

"Yeah my feet are killing me." May walked in after kicking her shoes off.

"Well what's done is done." Lee said being the last one in the door. "The bigger question is how do you think mom is going to react to your man Marie?"

"I don't know." I said flatly. "Let me worry about that later right now I just want to feel the soft plush of our couch."

"Why did he even want to meet mom?" May asked this time.

"It occurred to him that he never has despite years of knowing us and being over here a few times," I said never lifting my head from the couch. "So he brought up that he wanted to meet her."

"You think it'll go well?" asked Lee.

"I can only hope, but we are talking about my man Lee. He is the polite one not the con man you go for." I said turning around so I was laying on my back.

"Well whatever, even if mom doesn't like him we will stand by your side, he's already helped us in the few days you two have been going out. What with the "tutoring," and rides to school." Lee said sitting on my stomach.

"Blah Blah Blah Lee get your fat ass off of me." I said groaning under her weight.

"Next time don't take up the whole damn couch Marie." she said standing up so I can get out from beneath her.

"Whatever, it's just nice being home and not having to stay after school for once." I said sitting up.

"Yeah, now I can go to the comic store." May said grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"What do you even see in those things?" I asked.

"Besides awesome looking costumes, great stories, and a chance to get close to big Ed?" she snorted.

"Yeah?" I shot back.

"Not a damn thing, but that's okay I only need those three so shut yer trap Marie!" she yelled as she passed me on her way out the door.

"Just be glad she is reading something." Lee said, "Now we've gotta make some dinner for mom tonight so lets get in the kitchen."

"You do it. I'm completely wiped out." I said.

Lee then grabbed me by the ear and started dragging me to the kitchen, "I said _**we**_ have to cook for ma so get in here with me." She laughed.

"Fine! Just quite yer pulling." I said getting my ear out of her hands. "Why are we making her dinner anyways."

"What you thought you were just gonna spring your man on our mom Saturday night? That's how you make a bad first impression. Do you want to make mom hate him from the get go?"

"Alright, alright. So what are we gonna make her?" realizing she made a point.

"Kanker casserole of course." I had to face palm it was such an obvious answer. "Now get the oven heating up for the tater-tots I'm going to prepare the beef and veggies."

"Hey, not that I don't appreciate the thought, but why do you care if mom likes Double D or not?" I asked while getting the tots out.

"Well mom already doesn't like them since they ran off with those robes mom made for our dads, but if she can get to like Double D then maybe if we get our own Ed we wont have to worry about mom making them run for their lives." she said pulling out the ground beef and onions.

"Oh yeah, mom grounded us for a month when we let the Eds take those things, but honestly I thought she would be happy to be rid of them." I said, while arranging the tater-tots standing up to form the first base.

"She was happy, that's why it was only a month. She was still proud of making those for them." she said elbowing me in the back playfully.

"Yeah, I know." I said still rearranging the tots. Soon we had one layer of tater-tots all standing up to make the first layer, then one layer of ground beef mixed with chopped onions and bell peppers, and a layer of ketchup on top of that.

"Ohhhh whatcha doing?" May had just come home after her quick trip to the comic store.

"Making mom supper blondie." I said spreading the ketchup evenly.

"I wanna help!" she excitedly snorted.

"Fine help by cleaning the dishes so we got something sanitary to put it on." Lee said pushing her to the sink. May merely replied by putting on her rubber gloves and sticking her tongue out at Lee.

Soon I had repeated the three layers and was putting one last layer of tater tots on top of the casserole. I slammed it in the over once it reached 375 degrees for 40 minutes. Lee pulled it out once the timer went off while I was wiping the counter, and May was vacuuming the living room. "Perfect temp girls 165." she smiled, "One last touch." she took our ground cheese and spread it on top and put it back in the oven for five minutes.

After the timer went off the cheese was a nice melted golden brown and we I pulled it out and let it cool on the stove. We had all just finished our jobs when we heard the door open, and we heard her voice, "Girls! Mama's home!" she shouted to us.

"Mom!" We all eagerly shouted and ran to the living room to greet her.

Once we got to her she looked around and smelled the air filled with our cooking's smell.

"The house is clean, and you three cooked for me?" What do you three want this time?" She said winking at us.

"What can't we just cook for our hard working mama?" May said, oblivious to our agenda as we never told her.

"Not unless it's my birthday or Christmas, and both are months away." She said playfully rustling Mays hair as she giggled.

"Well we did anyways." I said pulling her into the kitchen. "you wont believe what we made ya."

Smelling the air she replied, "Oh I believe it's good ole fashioned Kanker cooking at it's best. Girls you have no idea how badly I needed this. I did not want to come home and cook after a long day at the diner." She then gave each of us a hug and a kiss on the top of our heads. She started grabbing the necklace where she kept the key to her liquor cabinet. "I know you girls want something, but I'm going to enjoy being a little spoiled for now." Mom knew us best after all.

"Nothing at all," I lied while pouring her a cup of sprite minus what she was going to need to mix her drink, "We just wanted to do something nice." I smiled at her as she sat down and poured a little gin into the sprite.

"Right, So how was school you three?" she asked while taking a bite of her food clearly enjoying the taste.

"Boring teachers and lame ass student body as always." I replied.

"Marie, don't talk that way to your mother." taking a sip from her cocktail. "Lee I got a call a little while ago about you cheating, did that get worked out?"

"Yeah, stupid teacher wouldn't believe I could pull of quality work, so I had someone pose as my tutor." she said.

"Like you need a tutor, but if you applied yourselves a bit more I'm sure your homework would be more believable." She stated between bites.

"That's what the "Tutor" said." Lee laughed.

"Sounds like a smart kid, who was it by the way?" she said taking another sip.

"Actually mom, it was my friend Double D." I said and her brow furrowed.

"Isn't that one of those Ed's you girls chase after, and stole my robes?" she said not letting go of that.

"To be fair mom, we had scared them so bad they ran away without thinking about the robes they were wearing." May said in defense of them,

"Doesn't explain why I never got them back." She said taking another bite. "Well I guess he can't be all bad if he helped you out of his free will." She then eyed Lee, "It was free will right?"

"There may have been some extortion involved." Lee half smiled at mom.

"How did you extort him?" she said staring Lee down.

"Well actually mom, that kinda ties to the dinner." I spoke up.

"Well this aughta be good." She turned to me, "So what is it."

"Lee was kinda, testing double D for me." I said moms gaze never leaving my eyes, "We sorta starting going out Monday, and Tuesday morning Lee went to make sure he wasn't going to hurt me."

"Is that so?" she turned to Lee.

"Well that and I really needed those good grades I worked hard for." Lee said behind a liars smile.

"Well whats important is the cheating accusation is at school is cleared up," she turned back to me. "But what I want to know is when am I going to meet this boy?" Hey gaze near piercing mine.

"He actually wants to meet you to, he says he wants you to like him since your so important to me." I started, but she kept staring at me.

"Your not answering me." She said flatly.

"Saturday night." I quickly said.

"Well alright then," Her smile returning as she went back to eating and drinking, "Was that what this dinner was about?" she looked at me.

"Yes." I said unsure of what her reaction would have been next.

"Well that's fine, if I get a meal each time one of you get a boyfriend I should remain quite happy." She smiled to each of us. "Now who is going to file my bunions after this."

"It's Mays turn." Both me and Lee quickly said. While eating our own plates.

The next morning Double D came over and gave us a ride to school. I would spend time in class doing my usual day dreaming and doodling, spend lunch with him, then back to class for more boring lectures, and afterwards go home with Double D and my sisters. Before I knew it Saturday had arrived, and we were all busy cleaning the house before Double D came over.

Mom said when she got home she was going to take us all out to see a movie since she figured it would be the best way to make Double D feel safe, and get to meet him.

"I wonder what movie we will end up seeing." May wondered aloud.

"She said it was your pick so I'm betting some stupid comic book movie. Now stop gloating." I shot back at her.

"Shut up you two, were almost done here, and we all want this to be a good first impression am I right?" Lee took control again.

"Your right Lee." I said sighing, I'll just be happy to see Double D outside school. "I'm going to go get the laundry off the line, be right back." I said as I walked to the door. Just as I opened it up I saw him standing outside my door step.

"Oh hello Marie, I hope I'm not too early for our agreed upon exchange." Double D said smiling.

"Oven mitt!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him into a tight hug.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so that's a third chapter, will mrs. kanker like the double d? only one way to find out stay tuned for the next chapter. please review would you kindly.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.N**_ _ **okay wow a fourth chapter update maybe i'm bored, sick, or all of the above. well my misery is your gain i guess. as always read and review.**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **16 (double D)**_

I performed my ritual of cleaning the house, with no sticky notes to give me specifics I just wiped everything down, vacuumed the living room, stairs, and each bedroom, and sanitized the wash rooms. By the time I was done it was 11:30. "How I miss the companionship of my two best friends." I said while melting into the couch.

After a while of just starring into nothing I decided to watch something on the television set, but found nothing of true interest. I shut if off and made my way up stairs, and decided to inspect my room for any missing or old labels and to recount my ant farm subjects. Even that only took me about 45 minutes to do in its entirety.

I knew what going on. I had achieved the lonesome boredom that came with the current scenario. With the two other Ed's grounded, and not wanting to go see Marie yet as that would have to wait until this evening, I was caught with out a task to do, or something to construct. As I laid with a bored expression of apathy my stomach groaned, and through hunger I had found something to do.

"Well, maybe trying something new in the culinary arts could both satisfy my peckish hunger, and alleviate me of this boredom." I happily giggled to myself. I found moms cook book and decided to try my hand at making curry.

About an hour later I was sitting down and enjoying my homemade concoction. The curry was made with chopped beef, chopped onions, bell peppers and diced potatoes, boiled in curry sauce and poured over white rice. I enjoyed it, but found the spiciness increasing with every bite. Soon the scoville ratings I'm sure would be off the charts.

I managed to shovel it down, still finding it less spicy then Eddy's infamous brothers special hot sauce, and accompanied it with a glass of milk. Looking at the clock it was still only 1:47. sighing to myself I sat up and washed the dished, thankfully many had culminated and left me with roughly a half hours work to clean.

"Still only 2:20." I said in disdain as I stared at the clock on the wall. I went upstairs and started to look through my catalog of books and continued where I left off on the per-war novel, but my mind kept going back to Marie and how excited I was to see her. Eventually I managed to read until about 3:30 and was set on prepping myself to meet Mrs. Kanker.

I ironed my tie and steamed cleaned my chosen outfit consisting of a orange button down shirt, and black slacks. I showered and brushed my teeth, and used a lint roller on my trademark beanie. I looked in the mirror while cleaning it and decided to look at my scar.

The glass shard having effectively removed all hair follicles at a young age left it quite noticeable. I usually took to keeping my black hair very short to better fit my beanie. One time I tried to grow out my hair but it always looked off and would still part revealing the atrocious flesh wound. So I decided to keep it trimmed, and besides, the beanie was so much apart of my look that going without it would probably throw the earth into the sun.

I slipped on my hat, examined my teeth for any residue and was out the door at 4:50. It was never a long drive to the Park n' Flush trailer park and was soon in front of the trailer that had for so long housed my greatest fears. I briskly walked up to the door and was about to knock when it suddenly opened up revealing to me, Marie Kanker.

"Oh hello Marie, I hope I'm not too early for our agreed upon exchange." I said smiling extending my hand.

"Oven mitt!" She exclaimed as she tackled me into a rather tight hug.

"I assure you I'm just as excited to see you to Marie, but I feel a rib cracking would you mind releasing me?" I wheezed out at her once again impressive strength.

"Sure thing cutie." she said while dropping me. "i have to get the laundry anyways." she state picking up her basket.

"Well mind if I help?" I asked following her.

"Not at all been needing a man to help out with these chores." she teased sticking out her tongue.

"Did you know sun drying clothes like this is actually better for your clothes as the sun kills harmful odor causing bacteria?" I asked while helping her take down some shirts folding them nicely in the basket.

"Nah, but does that mean I smell better then you?" she looked at me.

"Even without that intoxicating perfume your wearing." I said still minding the task of folding laundry.

"Ohhh Double D, was that you flirting with me?" she said in a slight higher pitch than usual.

"I suppose it might have been construed as such." I said feeling the warmth of my the blush in my cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush." she said picking up the basket. "Now lets go inside before mom gets home." She said grabbing my arm with one hand while using her hip and the other hand to carry the basket.

"Hey girls look what I found out side!" Marie bellowed at her sisters.

"Oh hey Double D!" May called from her position behind the television. "Were just finishing up our chores, and we'll be right with you!"

"You mean your finishing up your chores May," Lee said walking in from upstairs. "Me and Marie are finished with ours, seriously how long does it take to wipe off the back of the T.V.!" she yelled.

"I was just finishing off now Lee." May stated dusting off her white shirt as she came out from behind the television.

"So, I'm looking forward to meeting your mother." I said looking at Marie.

"Well I'm glad to hear that oven-mitt." she smiled at me.

"As am I little guy!" A voice a little deeper than Marie's, but not as gruff as Lee's, came from behind me.

I turned around and met, what I can only assume from the physical appearance, to be Mrs. Kanker. She was about 5'8'' with shoulder length hair red as Lees but only slightly curled at the end, she had the buck teeth May had, and the freckles all three girls share. She was curvaceous, as one would expect from a mother of three who still tried to retain her figure, wore a pair of jeans, and a black shirt with white polka dots on it, and was staring down at me like daggers would materialize between us.

"So I finally get to meet the famous "Double D?" She said extending her hand. Which I nervously took into mine to shake.

"Y-y-yes and you must be the mother of these three lovely women." I stammered. Physically I guess Marie took the least like her mother, but personality wise she was her to a T.

"Why yes I am, call me Lilly." she said grasping my hand and shaking it vigorously. "My daughter said her boyfriend was cute, but I didn't think she meant this cute." she said getting in my face and winking.

"Okay girls mamas gonna freshen up, then were off to the movies!" She said raising her fist like she was motivating the troops. "And don't you go anywhere little man." she said again winking at me.

"yes mam." I said shooting my gaze down. I don't know why she was getting me so flustered, maybe I just wasn't used to a parent talking to me like that.

"Well that's our mom, you're not gonna run and hide now are ya." Marie came up to my side hugging me, "Because I wont let ya go if that's the case."

"I just wasn't expecting to meet her like that was all." I replied regaining my nerves.

"We all thought she was gonna pound ya or something, but that went fairly well." Lee came up slapping me on the back.

"Why would she do that?" I coughed as she struck my back.

"Maternal instincts," Lee laughed again, "But don't worry we wont let her kill ya or nothing."

Soon their mother came down the stairs her hair up with a clip and bandanna, her shirt was now blue with red polka dots, I'm guessing that's where Lee gets her taste in fashion from, and was wearing her jeans still. "Well lets head out girls, and Double D." She smiled down at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as she walk up to me.

"Well, I figured going out to someplace public to get to know you might be best, but I can understand your desire to be alone in a trailer with four grown woman." She placed a finger on my chest as the three girls giggled behind her. "So what'll be hansom movie or I lock the door."

"Movie sounds great let's go I'll drive!" I said as I walked out the door as quickly as my feet would go.

"See girls that's how it's done." I could hear her say in the trailer as they all laughed. Soon they all vacated the trailer and were piling up in my car. "So I hear you've been picking up my three angels for school each morning this week." She said as she got into the passenger seat.

"Yes, well I figured it would be the chivalrous thing to do." I said starting the car and fastened my seat belt.

"Well it's a good thing your driving then so I can see how well you handle yourself behind the wheel." she said fastening her own seat belt.

"I assure you I have a spotless driving record." as I shifted from reverse into drive and started our journey to the downtown district towards the theater.

"Well good, I need to know they get to school safely after all." she laughed a bit. "So since you've been such a gentleman the movie will be my treat."

"Why thank you that's very generous of you." I nodded to her.

"Hey it's the least I can do, but let me be clear," she turned up the radio so only I could hear her, "Hurt my Marie, and nothing on this planet will keep you from me, understand? Until you prove to me your here to treat her right your next to scum got it? I may be acting all fun right now, but see what happens when I drop the act, Just. Fucking. Try. Me." she said between her teeth. I honestly knew where the Kanker's got their mean streak, and it was slightly horrifying.

"Mom what are you doing were practically going deaf back here!" I could hear Marie yelling, "And what are you saying to my oven- mitt?"

She turned down the radio, "Sorry sweetie, I was asking him how to mute it, I panicked. Right Double D?"

"Y-y-yeah, Marie, a simple accident." I said eyes wide and shaking. Soon enough we reached the theater and we all climbed out of my sedan.

"Well your driving gets a pass with me, even with that accident you maintained focus and kept us all good and safe," She came in and hugged me . Then she whispered, "Not a single word about our talk." then let me go. "Well May it is your turn to pick the movie so which one will it be?" she said walking off with May in her arms smiling down to her.

"Hey dreamboat you okay?" Marie came up to me. "So far my mom seems to like you." she said hugging me in a much more loving fashion then the last one I received.

"You think so?" I asked shaking.

"Of course. Wait, why? Did she say anything weird to you when she blasted the radio by accident?" she inquired, I could see her mom stare back at me as if she heard Marie's question.

"No, I just really want to make a good first impression." I said as sincerely as I could. I could see her mom turn back to May who was picking our movie.

"Well good, she can be intense sometimes I'm happy to see her so laid back." She said walking to her mom having me in tow by the arm. Soon enough we each had our tickets to some super hero movie where it was one good guy fighting another, a common trope these days it seems, and we were walking into the lobby.

"Would anyone like refreshments? my treat." I said hoping a small bribe might make Lilly not be so hostile.

"My, my, a real gentle man this one." Lilly spoke up. "Girls go get whatever you want anything he cant pay for I'll cover." as they all ran up to the counter she pulled me in. "Relax, as long as you don't hurt her your safe." She smiled at me and we both walked to the counter to get our snack items and drinks.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so there was a fourth chapter for you all. i wanted to make her out as kinda a flirt seeing as the girls had to get it from someplace, but still a single mother who would do anything for her girls. how did i do? review would you kindly.**_


	17. Chapter 17

___**A.N.**_ _ **heya so, a new chapter for the people today as well. Probably not four more like last time but one or two.**_

 __ _ **Chapter 17 (Marie)**_

It felt like the movie lasted forever, mostly because mom insisted she sit between me and my honey. The movie was really bland, as the whole fight we were promised only lasted a little bit of the movie and the rest was exposition. I could see mom leaning over to Double D and whisper something to him, but I figured it was just more teasing or telling him to relax. Since the car trip he seemed on edge as he used to when he realized I was somewhere near.

Thankfully the credits soon rolled and I stood up, "Oh, come on May. They have post credit stuff in this one to?" I said exhausted of her geek eyes still glued to the screen.

"Well duh, it's how we know what the next movie will be." she said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"This franchise will never end!" I said face palming myself.

"And soon the D.C. Cinematic universe will take off!" She said excitedly.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting outside in the hall." I said stomping off. As I passed her, Lee, who seemed to pass out during the film, shot up with a snort.

"Oh thank god, it's over," She said yawning, "Now can we get some grub?" she looked at our mom.

"After the post credit scene, girls.' she said just as enthralled in the movie as May.

"Right, well I feel like stretching my legs as well, so I will accompany you Marie." My oven-mitt said sitting up twisting to pop his back.

"I better not come out of this theater seeing you two locking lips." She giggled at Double D's obvious discomfort by her teasing.

"I assure you, I will be the perfect gentleman, Lilly." He said walking past her. He then took my hand, sweet bliss, and walked us out of the theater into the hallway to the lobby.

"Well finally we get some time by ourselves." I said leaning into him grabbing his arm as we walked.

"It's a matter of perspective really," He said making a motion with his hand to all the people around us. "But I do enjoy our solitary time together." He said smiling down at me. I just playfully stuck my tongue out to him. "So did you not enjoy the movie?" he asked.

"Well when the fight was actually happening it was fine, but most of it felt like one guy stroking his ego for his friend, and the other guy being guilt tripped by everyone he met." I sighed, "Besides I'm not much of a super hero goer, I'm more of an action movie kinda girl."

"Well Ed drags me and Eddy to these screening upon every release, so I felt I had a better understanding of it then you might." He chuckled.

"Those two were made for each other that's for sure." I laughed.

"Well it would appear that way, if Ed wasn't so petrified of her." He said in a gloom tone.

"You know, she does really care about the big guy." I said remembering me and May's conversation a few nights ago.

"Well, I can't say that I know out right," He said putting his finger to his chin, "But I can't say that I can't see that either now." he said smiling. "Well hopefully those two manage to get along better come Monday."

"Do you think he will?" I asked unsure.

"Probably not, Ed's nature, despite his immense strength, still very timid and excitable." I said looking up.

"Yeah he couldn't hurt a fly." I chuckled.

"Well there is the one example of having a violent tendency whilst a pebble found its way into his shoe." He said shaking a bit. "However he is also very forgiving and quick to make friends."

"So he might give May a chance?" I asked.

"Not likely. He did see you all as super villains from a comic for a while." I said dropping his eyes to look me in mine.

"Well wouldn't ya help her out if meant making me happy?" I said fluttering my eyes at him with a small pout of my lip.

"I would rather you all got along with Ed and Eddy, as to avoid any awkward occurrence in our relationship." He said folding his arms and facing down with his eyes closed like he was concentrating. "I just wouldn't know how to achieve peaceful co-existence between Ed and May without him running off like a semi with out breaks." He said finally looking back up to me.

"Well what about a bribe?" I asked.

"That could work, but we would need some bait." he looked back up in thought.

"Well May has some comics we could look through to see if there are any big Ed would go after." I said, flatly.

"Hmmmm, well that could work." He then walked up to me and gave me a hug, "But, for now, let's look at that possibility later." Giggling I just hugged him back.

"Well a hug is better then making out I guess." Mom came up behind Double D who was shaking in my arms. "So Double D would your parents mind if I sent ya home late with a full stomach?" she asked leaning down speaking into his ear.

"Well, Mother and Father are away on business so no one is waiting for me at home I'm afraid." He said turning around looking her in the eye.

"So no one knows your with us?" She said leaning deep into him with a wicked grin.

"Well I trust Marie and her siblings, so why not trust you as well to be a responsible adult." He said while mom licked her teeth. "I m-m-mean you wouldn't exactly do anything to harm me right?" he said I could see his nerve losing to moms teasing.

"Ah lighten up, it was my idea to bring you out in public to make you feel safer," She said laughing while slapping his shoulder. "You really take us all seriously don't you."

"Well with the past I have with your sisters amorous ways, it is hard not to forget the feelings of discomfort brought upon me by them all." He said, bringing back his spine. "So while I'm still new to being in a relationship, and enjoying it I might add, I still have feeling of fear, however small, from your three girls, and you now I might add." The look on my moms face was one of pure shock. That was the Double D I fell in love with, I knew it wasn't always much more then a childish crush, but when I saw him step up to Eddy's jack ass of a brother knowing it couldn't have ended well, he was the first to stand up to him directly.

Seeing him get pounded by Eddy's Bro made me realize I had moved beyond a childish crush, and started to genuinely fall in love with him, but hearing him say he was afraid of me even a little, was painful to hear. I never really thought about all the damage I was doing, only believing he was unattainable, and therefore I needed to harass him while I still could, but hearing it from his mouth he still harbored feelings of fear, really was a punch in the gut.

"Well aren't you a little cheeky," Mom said pinching his cheek. "I knew there had to be a reason for my tough Marie to fall for a brainiac like you. You got a little fight in ya, I like that." She laughed as she stood up and started walking to the car, with May and Lee in tow.

"I think you just won over my mom Double D." I said in surprise.

"Really, I felt like I needed to make a quick run for the car the entire time I spoke." He said smiling at me.

"Yet you stood your ground. That's what I like about you, when you know your in the right, nothing stops you from doing something." I held his hand.

"Well, thank you Marie." He said grabbing onto mine and pulling me to the car. Soon we had all gotten into his car, and was heading to a fast food chain. We all had a great time smiling and laughing, but my mind kept back to going to him saying he still was afraid of us. Soon we had finished eating and he was driving us all back to our trailer.

"Well Double D, I think you earned my motherly love tonight," Mom said closing his door after getting out. "and that's no easy task." she laughed as she walked up to our house.

"Hey mom, can I spend a little time with him before I go inside," I could see Lee and May looking at me. "Alone?" I stressed to let them know to back off.

"Well it isn't a school night, just be back before ten okay?" she said noticing when I was feeling down.

"Thanks mom, I wont be long." I said hugging her, and ran back to Double D. "Hey wait I want to talk to ya!" I shouted as I saw him getting into his car.

"Oh? Well of course." He said smiling at me. Normally that smile would make me melt, but it was only adding to my guilty feelings.

"Can we take a walk please?" I asked with a serious face. He agreed noticing my mood. Soon we were walking into the woods and into the shed we used as a meeting place when we got together earlier this week.

"So can I ask you something?" I asked looking down holding my arm.

"Well of course." He said walking in and sitting down.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked with a shaken voice.

"Well, we are dating. Am I supposed to be mean or something? Because I don't think I have it in me to do that." He said chuckling.

"No. Even this relationship, why?" I said tears forming in my eyes. "Is it because I was yelling and you were scared of me?" I said choking on my breath as I spoke. "I attacked you, forced myself on you, degraded me and made myself the biggest source of fear for you. If someone treated me that way I would never forgive them and make their lives a living hell." I said openly crying in front of Double D.

He simply walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, "Well, I _did_ forgive you." he said patting my back. "I will admit I got into this relationship with you, because I only pitied you," I choked up when he said that, "but upon entering this engagement, I felt alive and happy." He looked me in the eyes pulling my hair aside to see both of them, "As I got to learn more about you I grew more attached. I'm in this relationship with your because I forgive what you did to me, and want to be with you."

"But how can you do it so easily with everything I did to you?" I couldn't believe the sweet things I was hearing.

"It's never been in my nature to hold a grudge." He laughed, "and much to my surprise, I find physical contact with you pleasing, now that consent is coupled along with it. So I see no reason to be angry with you or your sisters."

"Well why, did you say you were still scared of us?" I was rubbing my face into his chest.

"Oh I wasn't lying about still being afraid, and your mom frightens me completely, but it's because I cannot forget what you all did, and while I don't hold it against you three any longer, it is still present in my habits to be intimidated by you. It's all still very new to me to be around you all willingly, and the new can be scary sometimes." he said still patting my back. "But the fear I have for you is from a silly childhood perspective, one I feel I've gotten over quite well in the last week."

"So your not scared of us?" I asked never leaving his chest.

"Not at all, Marie," he grasped my cheeks gently and looked into my eyes, "I now care for you deeply, and being with you and hugging and, dare I say, kissing you, feels natural to me." I smiled a little as he spoke to me, "I don't know when these feelings started happening, but I do enjoy them, even if they seem to be sudden and quickly changing."

"I just don't want to lose you is all now that I have you." I said wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling into his neck.

"I don't think you will either." He said hugging me back. We stood there for a while not saying anything just enjoying each others warmth. I don't know how long we stood there, but soon I broke away smiling at him.

"I got really lucky falling for a guy who is so kind and caring." I said wiping my eyes. He didn't say anything he just stood there holding my cheek and smiling back at me. Soon we walked back to my trailer, and he gave me a small kiss and wished me a good night. I walked inside after watching his car pull away on his way home, "I got really lucky." I whispered under my breath as I walked into the trailer.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so there's another chapter. I originally wanted to write about them all planning a way for the eds and kankers to get along but someone brought up a good point as to their past being a problem, but double d had shown many times of being kind to Marie herself offering her or johnny a piece of pie so they may stop fighting and all so I wanted to play on the forgiving nature he has.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N.**_ _ **heya hows it going? welp lets get you all another chapter. Enjoy.**_

 __ _ **Chapter 18 (Double D Ed Boy)**_

I had a lot to think about on the way back to my home. Marie had shown a side to me I never knew she had, one of vulnerability and insecurity. It was a shock to see it, to say the least. My memories flashed back to the photograph Lee dropped to my feet only a week and a half ago, and I was happy that this time the tears were more easily remedied.

She did bring up a point however, how was it I was finding it so easy to be near her and allow her to invade my personal space? even welcoming it and reciprocating it? I never thought about how I should feel about our turbulent past, and I feel that was due in the completely natural feelings I had being with her since engaging in this wonderful relationship.

"My only worry is how Ed and Eddy will react to the news." I pondered aloud. I knew my passive forgiving nature was lack luster in my two chums, but would it not be possible for them to see past our past as I had done? "A bridge that can only be crossed upon arrival I suppose." I said as I turned into my driveway.

A short walk into my house, and upstairs, I was walking into my room. It was late and with no mother or father residing in the house I was starting to realize how quiet the house really always was, and continues to be. I used to revel in silence finding it to be a welcomed friend to both my studies and my tinkering, but now I was beginning to feel numb to the once great pleasure I often found it to be. Was it always so lonely?

"Hey sock-head!" a familiar voice boomed behind me.

"Eddy, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate that!" I quickly twisted back to see my short friend. Never mind I think I liked the silence.

"Hey you weren't home when I dropped by so I thought I'd hang out and make sure you were safe for when you got home." he said landing himself in my chair.

"By trying to place me under cardiac arrest?" I shouted back, but soon regained my composure, "How did you even get inside my house?" I asked defeated.

"Spare key you gave both me and Ed of course." He said twirling his set of keys on one finger. "Figured that would be obvious Sherlock." he laughed a bit.

"And why, might I ask, are you here at such an advanced hour of the night?" I asked exasperated.

"Hey I had to get out of my house somehow, and it's a Saturday." He said leaning back in the chair. "Me you and Ed have been up way later than this playing games."

"Did you once again violate your parents trust by sneaking over here? Oh my word, am I hiding a felon?" I joked.

"Nah, mom and pop let me off my grounding since I helped dad at the construction site." he sighed. Eddies father was a general contractor who owned his own construction business and dealt with both the contracts and actual building of the projects. I guess he felt a decent punishment would be helping out at the family business.

"How was that?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"A lot of hard work. Man, no wonder my dad is huge I bet I gained ten pounds in pure muscle working for the last two weeks." He gloated patting his own bicep.

"Well then maybe you might actually beat Kevin in gym class in one of your competitions." I laughed.

"Hey that's right." he said leaning back and laughing. "Soon it will be nothing but respect from everyone, we got it from the kids in the Cu l-de-sac now we just get those harlots off our back, and we're top class until graduation." He laughed.

"Who might you be referring to?" I asked puzzled at first, but as the words vacated my mouth I realized who he was referring to.

"Those Kankers of course." he said holding up the photo I had of Marie crying. "I see you already started getting dirt on them to get them away from us. Good job" He started.

"But Eddy-" I tried to start.

"Me and Ed must have been a good influence on ya if you resort to dirty blackmail when we leave." He said laughing.

"Eddy really its not-" Again trying to resume my explanation.

"How did you get this great shot? She looks terrible. All we need to do is blow it up and copy it all over school." he said examining the Polaroid.

"Eddy no-"

"You're right we need incriminating evidence on all three whores first." He said placing the photos down.

"Edward Skipper McGee! Do not talk about my girlfriend in such a manner!" I bellowed then immediately covered my mouth, eyes sprayed wide open.

"What was that I think I have something in my ear?" He said trying in vain to clear out his ear with his pinky. "Did you just call that blue haired hussy your girlfriend?"

"Y-yes." I replied meekly, unsure of how he was to react. Honestly I think he took it well.

He walked up to me and slapped me once on the left cheek, "Are you insane Double D?" He shouted at me. "How can you even joke like that? After all they have done to us, you say your dating a Kanker?" His volume control was out the window at this time.

"No I haven't forgotten." I started to defend.  
"Then how? We were only gone two weeks how long have you been together?" His face becoming a deep red.

"Five days!" I shouted back.

"How could a Kanker change enough in one week to make you wanna be with one?" His voice finally calming down.

"She wasn't the one who changed." I defended, "My view of them was what changed."

"How?" he asked. I began telling him how while they were gone I tried to use psychology against them. "Oh yeah, cause that worked so well the first time." He taunted our first failure.

"It was until you ruined it by being more scared of them then they were of us, and we had them shaking in the corner." I shot back sarcastically.

"Whatever keep going." I resumed my story. After about four days of attacking her psychologically I had deeply hurt her, ad May and Lee confronted me about it. Then went on to tell him about the feeling of remorse I had. "Figures you fight back and win then take it all back." He said squeezing the bridge of his nose as if he was remedying a migraine. "I don't understand I thought you hated them as much as we all did."

"Well hatred for my peers was never in my nature." I spoke up again. I proceeded to tell him about my attempted to repair the damage I had done, and what little success I had, and how she finally listened.

"What were you thinking? She could have kidnapped you or something and we would never see you again?" He shot at me, honestly I found his genuine worry welcome. "We need your brains if we have any hope at scamming people in the future." Well I'm sure that was just his way of hiding true concern.

Finally I told him about the conversation me and Marie had in the shed, and how we had gotten together.

"So Romeo do I have to have you committed?" he asked once my story was done. "Being with a Kanker is just insane."

"I assure you I am quite aware of what I'm doing." I said nose high.

"Well, come Monday you can break up with her and we can all go back to normal." He said hands behind his head.

"Why would I do that?" I said between my teeth squinting down.

"Because me and Ed will be back in school, and you wont need her anymore. You break up, she beats us up, we move on with our lives, no harm done." He said twirling one hand in the air as he spoke. This time it was my turn.

I walked up to him and smacked him hard enough to knock him out of his chair. "That is quite enough! Should me and Marie break up, god forbid, it will not because you will have had any say! I like being in this relationship, and you, as my friend, have but one job to support me in this!" I was screaming louder than I thought I could, almost feeling my vocal cords snap. "Do you understand?" I screeched at him.

He just looked up at me holding the cheek I slapped, "See what I mean Double D you would never have hit another person in your life that harlot is a bad influence." he said standing up. "You're a pacifist remember?"

"My god you're right." I said feeling guilty about the assault on Eddy's person, no matter how much he deserved it.

"So Monday morning me and Ed will be there to back you up, and we get you out of this situation." He said wrapping his arm around me.

I started walking up to him poking him as I spoke, "No, now you listen here Skipper. I will not be breaking up with my sapphire angel. I will stay in this engagement as long as I find happiness in it, and if I find you doing anything beyond accepting my choice, I will show you the devious nature my mind can truly concoct." I said more mad that he was pushing the termination of my relationship.

"Sock-head, it's always been us or them." he started before I interrupted him.

"Well times change and I know my new relationship will help us achieve peaceful coexistence." I said not stopping my advancement.

"How?" He asked.

"Because Marie in the few days I've been with her has shown me a side to her I never thought I would see in her. A side that I used my past transgressions to blind myself to, and learning about her has made my life both more enjoyable, but also brought back a happiness I haven't felt in a long time."

"And what's that sock-head?" he asked visibly frightened by my new assertive attitude.

"A reason to get up in the morning!" I shouted. "A breath of fresh air in a stagnate coffin. Something new and intriguing that I can learn constantly and never reach a cap like I have in the scholastic prison I created for myself in that high school."

"What the hell, what do you mean? Me and Ed aren't enough reasons to want to get out of bed?" He almost seemed to take offense.

"Eddy it's different. With both the social acceptance of our peers after meeting your multi-faceted elder brother, and far exceeding the teacher ability to teach me anything, I was stuck in a rut." I sat down in the bed. "Sometimes I feel like I lost a reason to get out of bed when I knew it was going to be the same thing day in and day out."

"I thought you like routines." He said sitting on the chair across from me.

"It's not the routine that has me so deeply depressed," I sighed, rubbing my forehead then looking at him. "It's the lack of challenge, new and interesting problems and subjects. I long ago felt like I was just wasting myself, but now with this relationship I have with Marie, I found something new and exciting in my life, and each day I grow closer together I get a little happier again."

"Since when did you discover you felt this way?" He looked on at me.

"A few minutes ago when I started shouting at you." I half laughed.

"Does she really make you happy?"

"Not that the friendship and brotherhood I have with you and Ed doesn't still, but it is a different kind of happiness I find in her." I said falling back in my bed.

"Fine." he spat, "But if she does anything to you that would hurt our friendship or you yourself you better promise you will end it immediately."

"Wait does that mean you accept it?" I said looking up at him.

"Oh hell no." He laughed, "But if she makes you happy for now I won't interfere. Besides I doubt you two will last long anyways. A Kanker is no good down to their very core." I started to giggle at that last statement. "What's so funny?" He looked at me with a quizzical look.

"A little over a fortnight ago I would have been completely in agreement with you on that." I laughed a bit more, "But I just spent the last few minutes defending my girlfriend, a Kanker, to you."

"Me and Ed cannot get suspended again, you might just marry the broad if that happens." he laughed with me. That's where the deep seeded fruits of brotherhood bore with us three, no matter how much we may disagree or contradict each other in habits or actions, we always could have a laugh and have each others backs.

"You are a selfish little hell spawn sometimes Eddy," I began.

"Yeah love you too Double D," He stuck out his tongue.

"But you still have your moments of being a true friend."

"Whatever. So were you out with your girl tonight then?" He asked, and I proceeded to tell him about my night meeting Lilly Kanker, and the movies, leaving certain parts out after the movie concerning May and Ed and myself and Marie.

"You know Ed is gonna kill you for seeing it without him, right?" he laughed.

"I guess he will just drag you along when he goes to see it himself then." I mused.

"Oh, no your just gonna hafta see it again, I am not sitting through another comic movie, Ed still hasn't let me live down the time I passed out in the theater." He asserted shaking his head.

The banter between me and my friend continued as nothing happened for the rest of his visit, I helped with the homework he missed, and soon enough he was out the door on the way home.

"I still can't believe you got a girl before I did, And it's a Kanker!" He said slightly jealous. "But hey they had to be an easy catch with how often they chase us." I'm sure he was using this as a way to mask his jealousy. "Catch ya later Double D." He said walking home.

"Hey maybe you should give Lee a shot if you really want a girlfriend!" I shouted at him.

"No way you can have all three of 'em if you get 'em off our backs!" He shouted back never turning around as he walked off.

"That may be for the best, with his ambition and Lee keeping his ego in check they just might make the perfect team. For the sake's of everyone's wallets it's better off this way for now." I mused as my own joke. Soon I was changing into my pajamas and laying underneath the comforter on my bed. The darkness and silence once again taking it's toll, but with thoughts of a certain blue haired girl in my school I found happiness, comfort, and a peaceful rest.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so yeah that was chapter 18. i think i did a good job, but what i want to hear is what the fans of the story think. suggestions? Ideas? review and email me, would you kindly.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A.N.**_ _ **heya, how is it going? Good? Well good then let's see if we can get some chapters for you today. Huh? Oh your not doing good? Well hey, new chapters so yay? Yeah yay.**_

 __ _ **Chapter 19 (Marie)**_

"Marie! Wake up." I could hear May's annoying voice shattering what remained of my dreams. "Your man isn't getting us this morning remember? So wake up." God, her voice can be so annoying in the morning.

"Whad'ya mean my muffin isn't picking us up today?" I screamed completely annoyed she woke me up.

"He called us up yesterday before your shower and said he would prefer to pick up the other two Eds before school so they don't think he is abandoning them, Duh! Sheesh your the one he talked to and told us all that, remember?" Dammit she was right. Apparently after movie night Eddy, the little runt, found out and freaked out at my man.

"Whatever baby, get out so I can get dressed.'' I huffed. Stretching I went through my dresser drawers. Found a decent black shirt, a pair of jeans and decided to put a small twist on my outfit by putting on my red plaid skirt over the jeans to give me a bad school girl look. Put my blue mascara on and was out the door.

"This bites Marie." Lee said blowing into her hand. "Why couldn't your man give us a ride again?" she huffed rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Cause yours threw a tantrum when he found out about me and mine." I said annoyed holding my hands behind my head as I walked.

"Well pounding Eddy won't be any different this time I guess." she laughed at herself.

"Or, maybe you don't pummel him, and we can all ride together." I said looking over without turning my head.

"Yeah, then maybe I can sit on big Ed's lap on our way to school." May said smacking her own lips.

"Double D's car has bench seats in front and back doofus, it can fit 6 people without anyone having to sit on someones lap." I said.

"I bet those seat make for a good time in hidden areas." Lee said jabbing me with he elbow still trying to keep her hands warm. This time I laughed at her joke. "Tomorrow we better be getting rides or I'm pounding someone." she huffed back into her hands.

"It's not even that cold. So quit yer griping." I was never a morning person and hearing the same shit was bugging me. Soon we had entered the school and Lee ran off to run warm water over her hands. We all entered the bathroom, me to check my make up, and May to examine her teeth. "So you think the Eds will run today or what?" May asked looking at me picking at her teeth.

"I don't know. Double D, I'm sure, would try to make us all get along. So it's up to them, but don't try to scare him." I said trying to reassure May.

Soon enough we had walked out of the bathroom and heard the familiar voice of Eddy, "Man I hate school, cold weather, and having them in the same morning is just inhuman Double D." He said banging his head against his locker.

"I assure you Eddy, Leaving the warm confines of my own abode, does not particularly make me any more chipper in the mornings, but if your focus on it, it only makes it worse." He said hanging up his jacket in his locker.

"Luckily for me guys I have hot chocolate." Ed, falling out of his locker face first, said happily.

"Well why didn't you say anything lumpy give me some." Eddy said a smile growing on his face as he went to Ed his hands out.

"Okie Dokie Eddy!" Ed said as he dropped a melted piece of chocolate in his hand. It must have still been hot as Eddy screeched in pain.

"You idiot, why do you have molten chocolate in your pocket?" He asked annoyed.

"To keep me warm Eddy!" Ed said coupled with his trademark laugh.

"To be fair, Eddy, he did indeed have hot chocolate." My cutie said while holding back a chuckle.

"Oh I'm so glad my pain brings ya happiness, sock-head." He said glaring at Double D. Then Lee decided they weren't paying any attention to us and walked up behind Eddy, and wrapped her arms around him in a loving manner.

"Do you want me to kiss it better ya big baby?" She said softly.

"Kankers." Growled Eddy.

"Mistress of make-outs!" Screamed a terrified Ed.

"Marie!" My dreamboat came running up to me. Heh how much ya wanna bet that made my sisters jealous?

"Mornin' cutie." I said smiling at him, "So do I get a good morning hug?" I said holding out my arms.

"Undoubtedly." He said wrapping his arms around me in a warm manner. As I hugged him back I looked over his shoulder to see his two friends looking on one in disgust one in horror.

"Eddy! Double D has been taken by a face hugging body swapper of planet gilf of the paprika solar system!" Ed yelled.

"It's worse than that lumpy." Eddy said putting his arm on the tall Ed's shoulder, "Double D has a girlfriend." He said dropping his head dramatically.

"Oh, who is that eddy?" A look of confusion on his face.

"Marie Kanker mono-brow!" Screeched Eddy.

"Oh no. this is just like batman when Jason Todd betrayed Bruce and Alfred." he said chattering his teeth.

"What are ya talking about Big Ed, The story of Jason Todd is so much more then a black and white issue. The joker trapped Jason by promising his mom then beat and killed him with a crowbar, and Batman didn't was unable to save him. After resurrection through the Lazerous Pit, Jason felt betrayed that Batman let the joker cross the line of killing him, and not seeing proper justice brought to the joker. Both sides have a point, and no one is all the way right." May said looking at Ed with a serious face.

"How do you know that?" Big Ed asked cautiously.

May pulled out a comic book of her own from her back pack, "Under the Red Hood is one of my favorite stories of all time." she showed Ed her copy of the graphic novel. "If ya want I could loan it to ya. Ya big lug." She said handing it over.

"Uh, May I would recommend you watch out." Double D said, but it was too late.

"Comics good for Ed!" He yelled as he tackled my sister to the ground grabbing the comic from her hand. May just laid there with a dopey smile on her face. Double D ran up to help her to her feet.

"Now what do you say Ed." he looked at Ed who was already reading the comic.

"Oh that's okay Double D, Big Ed just touched me, I'm good." May said holding her cheeks in her hand while she admired her "Boyfriend."

"Okay what's your game Kankers." Eddy said finally slapping Lee's arms away. "You've been here for a few minutes and haven't tried to kiss or bully me and Ed." he squinted at Lee.

"Oh does Eddy miss the kisses already?" Lee leaned down to look Eddy in the eye.

"What, No! I just don't get what your deal is." Eddy said not backing down.

"Don't have one." Lee laughed. "And with how much that pisses you off it seems that's what we should have done the whole time to get a rise out of you."

"Haha! See you Kankers never change." Eddy pointed a finger at her.

"Neither do you cupcake." she smiled back at the finger. Eddy seemed to be genuinely taken back, "When you gonna grow up and realize we were made for each other?"

"In your dreams carrot top." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Lets go Double D we got class."

"But Eddy I would rather walk Marie to her class first." my cutie began to protest.

"Nah, your smothering me Double D go with your friends." I winked at him. Soon all three Eds were off to class and we were standing in the hallway. Lee was blowing Kisses to Eddy and May was still in her lovey dovey pose. "All right you two we gotta get to class as well."

"You've been actin' aweful weird lately today Marie." Lee said walking up behind me after I walked off.

"What'da mean."

"If my man came up to me and willingly hugged me I wouldn't let him go until he was covered head to toe in kisses." She said flatly.

"Yeah, well people change." I said dropping my arms and looking at her, "I really don't want to screw this up with Double D so I don't want to do anything that might come off as too strong. He forgives us for what we did to them, but I still want to do this right is all."

"Well can't argue with the results." she sighed. "I tried to act more loving and he slapped my hand away."

"I saw that, just be patient." I said.

"That ain't the Kanker way though." She said cracking her knuckles.

"They ain't Kankers yet can't hold 'em to our higher standards yet." I chuckled. "Besides you got the man who your most like."

"What do ya mean?" she asked wrapping her arm around me and leaning on me.

"The only thing bigger then Eddy's mouth is his Ego and pride, even if he likes you he wont admit to you until he has to." I said elbowing her off of me. "How ya doing over there by the way May?"

"Just wonderful." She said with her usually gushy snort.

"Well he seems to be happy just don't push to hard." I said smiling.

"But that was half the fun." she snorted.

"And remember the valentines you went after my dream boat? Big Ed was so afraid of you he wouldn't even accept a piece of paper form you." I tried to tell her. "Double D found you crying in the hallway closet remember? Just give Ed time."

"Oh geeze fine." she said still lost in her own fantasy.

"Who made you boss Marie." Lee said.

"I did when I got my oven-mitt." I said laughing as I ran away from her jealous rage.

"We have the same class, running won't do you any good!" she hollard at me as we all ran to homeroom.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **well not my best chapter. Well read and review please.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 (Double D)**_

"Geeze Double D what do you see in her." Eddy said after departing from the sisterly trio.

"Much more than I care to explain right now thank you." I said walking past.

"Yeah probably for the best I dont want to lose my breakfast." he laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh, but look at yourself Eddy, not one sign of harrassment or crimson lips all over your being." I had to point out.

"Hey your right." he laughed. "Maybe we can all live peacefully." He said with a smile.

"See Eddy your already adopting the scenario with enthusiasm." I said before Eddy had to ruin the pride I was having in him.

"Get real sockhead their up to something I just know it." Hands stuffed inside their pockets. "And even if they weren't. One morning of leaving us be doesn't make up for the horrible things they've done to us."

"Eddy is right Double D, the path of redemption is paved with thumb tacs." Ed said resuming his place in reality.

"Well, while that is a surprisingly accurate metaphore Ed, I don't recall holding any ill will to the children of the cul-de-sac who on more occassions inflicted us with over the top cartoon violence and deciet." I defended.

"Whatever, romeo. Your Kanker may be acting all nice for now, but that doesn't mean the other two have changed." Eddy bringing up a fair point.

"Yeah Double D." Ed blindly agreed while going back to the comic May had lent him earlier.

"And yet your reading a very personal favorite of May Kanker on loan from May herself Ed." I tried pointing out the obvious contradiction.

"Oh no your right Double D. This wonderful comic is bait to lure me in and suck the brain from my skull. Thereby brain washing me into being their manservent. And I don't like cleaning toilets Double D!" Ed shaking me on the finl sentence of his rant.

"Your brain was sucked out long ao by those B-movies your always watching." Eddy slapped him so Ed would put me down.

"Ed I assure you, I think May just wants to get to know you better and develop a wonderous friendship with you." I said wiping the dust from my person.

"Do you really think this is her favorite comic book?" Ed said holding it out to me for inspection. I noticed the usual wear of paperbacks in the corners often caused by both reading and being in a book bag. The pages had been slightly worn as well from muliple turnings of the pages.

"Ed let me see your favorite comic." I asked.

"I'll be right back Double D!" He yelled as he actually dived into one of the pockets of his coat. He reamearged and pulled out a copy of "It came from the Black Lagoon." comparing the two comics both having similar wear and tear on it, though Ed's worse so from sheer age of the comic and being buried in the in confines of his jacket.

"I'm sure she was telling the truth Ed, she seems to enjoy these just as much os you if only enjoying a slightly newer tast." I assured him handing over both books back to him.

"Well good enough for me! A friend of a friend is a friend indeed and a friend of comics is a friend I need." he said with a silly smile on his face.

"Right, well nicely put Ed." I began.

"But if she tries to kiss me Double D I will run."

"Well she doesn't have the right to force her affections on you Ed, but I would ask you to try a more civil approache."

Just then Ed's eyes lit up, "speaking of civil Double D we should all go see that movie tonight, and Eddy better drink his coffee before going to the theater."

"Actually Ed I did see it already." I turned to see him near crying.

"How could you Double D?" He said hugging me and crying.

"I assure you Ed it wasn't my intent to watch it without you, but the Kankers and their mom took me to go see it." I patted Ed on the back in a vain attempt to calm him down. He just kept bawling into my shirt. "I would be more then happy to see it again with you though Ed."

"Yay!" Ed shouted tossing me up into the air.

"You just have to spoil him, don't ya?" Eddy said as he walked past me on his way to class.

Soon we all made our way into the class room. We all took our seats and Eddy, after being gone feels like he needs to catch up on missed showboating, started talking with Kevin.

"Hey shovel chin, you better get ready cause gym class I'm taking you down." He said coming up behind Kevin.

"Oh yeah? What makes today any different." He shot back.

"Cause I spent the last two weeks getting jacked at my pops construction site." Eddy gloated back flexing his biceps. The two just sorta stared at each other then broke in to laughter.

"It's good to have you back man, no one in gym even tries to challenge me it's gotten so boring." he said wiping a tear from his laughter. They kept their talk up, and I began getting ready for class.

The day went by as normal, Eddy getting trouble for talking, Ed reading a comic, and I began feeling the effects of my own boredom in school. Usually when a teacher asked me how to do a problem on the board, because they knew I wasn't paying attention, I would shut them down by eloquently displaying the knowledge I had long since passed.

Kevin got a little help from his homework and I had five dollars. Second period began and it wa the same routine in a different enviroment. I began feelings of envy from everyone who still saw this place as a challenge and took interest. The cooking class we were presently in was propably, for Eddy, the best class he took. Since he did seem to possess some natural cooking skills, but I still found it to me mondane.

Third period came and went, creative writing, where Ed would show off his inspiration from stories and movies he has encountered. I would just sit and write about what ever prose they were giving us that day. This class was the only one I couldn't get ahead in, because there was next to no real structure, you came in wrote for an hour and left. By the time lunch had came to I was almost leaping to the cafeteria.

Lunch was now a most welcomed reliefe to me as it was the one time a day I got to see Marie, as we didn't have any classes together. I convinced my friends to dine with my girlfriend and her sisters, but even that was gone all to soon. Final class would appear for the day, on this day history, and we would soon be on our home.

This time I was able to drive both the Kankers and my friends home after class. Ed and May talked about DC comics Lee and Eddy would just hate on each other, a few times I think I even saw Eddy smile within their banter, and soon they would go inside their house.

That was my new schedual for the weekdays, I would pick up my friends and the Kankers go to school, spend lunch with them, finish school, and then go home. Some night I would head back to the trailer park and spend some time with Marie, tutoring her and her sisters and enjoying their company. Other nights I would spend with Ed and Eddy, usually playing some game or watching a movie.

In the grand scheme of things nothing was really that different except the involvment of the Kankers. Even Ed and May got along by the time one month was done, and Eddy seemed to have cooled off and accepted the relationship.

I had grown to care deeply for Marie within one month and a week of dating. Even our one month anniversary we dined at my house, my parents wouldn't take the time to meet her unfortunatly, and spent hours just talking.

The new life that was breathed into me was one I had never known I longed for until it was presented to me, and with every day I had been with Marie I grew more and more attatched.

Her amourous ways were still there, but I reciprocated them back as easily as I could, and soon we had a few nights we would, as some people say, be making out.

One day sadly I found out this may not be able to last. Me and Marie had been going out for a little over a month and I had gotten an email from Eddy.

"We need to talk, this is serious." was all the messaged read.

This day was a little on the lack luster side, Marie had been sick today and was unable to attend school, I hadn't even been able to see her, and not being able to care for her was seriously worried. I strapped my coat on and treked over to Eddy's where he had been waiting for me.

"Hey Double D." he said with a glum face.

"What's the emergency?" I asked mildly ammused he was acting this way like he had earth shattering news. I wish now he did. With almost an audible snap my heart broke.

"Double D, Your girls been cheating on you."

 **A.N.** **so this is where I wanted to take the story. The following chapters will be about trust issues on so many levels. I hope no one rages out on me for this part of the story. Read and review would you kindly.**


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. so this is where I'm taking the story felt like skipping some things, and all otherwise this story may never end. __

 __ _ **Chapter 21 (Double D)**_

This was ridiculous. "Eddy, What sort of nonsense are you talking about?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Look Double D I was out playing hookie," he started.

"For gods sake man, why would you skip out on class? I know you don't like it but playing hookie is incredibly irresponsible." I started my lecture.

"Listen! Okay? Look I was walking downtown after my made my escape, and I saw Marie, Your Marie, making out with some dude."

"Right because she is able to move in this time of illness." I said sarcastically. "Really Eddy I know you don't care for my relationship, one I thought by now you would have accepted, but lying to my face about something as serious as this."

"I'm not lying. Look here I snagged a picture!" he said showing me a picture he had on his phone. The picture was in front of the downtown candy store and in it was my Marie. She had her arms wrapped around another guy, one who seemed to be from lemmonbrook, and her lips and his were intertwined in a passionate kiss. One me and Marie hadn't even been able to do until recently. Her leg was wrapped around his and he was holding onto her rear.

"I-i-i-i-i don't know what to say Eddy." I felt my heart leap into my throat. "What was going on there."

"I was playing hookie right, and I see Marie. Naturally I hid in case she saw me and would rat me out to you, but then this other guy shows up in a car, and they just start going at it in the middle of the street." he said while tossing his phone on the bed.

"B-but Marie is bedridden." I stammered.

"We never saw her. Only her sisters came out of the trailer and said she couldn't leave the house cause she was sick." he said.

"You mean they lied?"

"Possible, or she didn't let them know what she was doing." I could feel my temperature building fast. "And the way it looks, it's like they've done this before. I mean I know they kissed us a lot but never this. This is intense."

"Why didn't you confront them?" asking out of desperation.

"What and have her beat me until I couldn't tell you?" he had a point. "I needed to get this proof to you, your an overly intelligent pain in the ass but I will always have your back man."

I sat down I was having a thousand thoughts in one moment. "I appreciate that Eddy, but something still seems off. I mean if she wanted to date this guy wouldn't she just break up with me?" It was sound logic to me.

"That would be the right thing to do, but you give her free tutoring, rides to school, and who knows what else. Face it Double D your her patsy." He said looking down at me while I sat in his chair.

"I need to go." I said trying to stand, but having trouble with the current state of my being.

"And do what?" he asked.

"Talk to her, I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding of some sort." I said getting my balance.

"Yeah, that always works go to your abuser and confront them in their own home. She will just lie to ya man." he said sitting me back down.

"Not if I show her proof." I said fighting Eddy off.

"You can't do it in the middle of the night. Do it in school where so many people will see the proof and she can't deny it." he said trying to get me to calm down.

"That's surprisingly well thought out." I said taking a deep breath.

"Hey when Jimmy framed us I learned having evidence in a large crown can make any unable to defend themselves." he said patting my shoulder. "We failed a lot I know every trick they used to get us to admit it we can apply that knowledge back to them, and even more so cause she actually did it." He said reassuring me. "Me and Ed and all the kids will be there if she tries to get violent."

"Your a true friend Eddy." I said gratefully. "And while I would rather you not play your games of hookie it seemed to serve justice today." I said looking into the side. "You know your heart actually has strings that help it pump blood through the body, and if they break it can be fatal they call it broken heart syndrome. What causes it is deep emotional distress." Eddy looked at me. "I hurt Eddy. More than any mean word or litter thrown at us. More then when your brother beat me using you as a weapon, and I hope my heart strings don't break from this."

"Hey man your a strong guy I know you can come out on top with your head held high." He said, "you need a drink or something?"

"No Eddy while I appreciate the gesture I think I need to go home and rest my head." I shook my head, "This has been a lot to process."

"Sure man I get it." He said opening his door. "Call me if you need anything." I didn't say anything in response I just walked to my house. Opened the door and walked into the silence the house holds.

Mother and father had been back for a while now, but I saw them so rarely. I needed them. I walked up to the door my parents reside in and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again a little louder. No answer. In a fit of rage I pounded at their door.

"Eddward, what in gods name are you doing?" My father said opening the door. I could barely see his face under the bed head of his jet black hair. "It's so late, you know me and your mother have to be up early tomorrow."

"I apologize for the interruption of your sleep schedule father it's just-"

"Just what?" he said growing annoyed.

"I have been dating this girl for the last month or so, and today, just now actually, I found she might be having an affair." I tried to explain.

"Then she wasn't good enough for you, get over it, and move on" he said with a yawn.

"But Father-" I began.

"No buts son, most people don't care about you or what you want. The sooner you grow up and start understanding that the better off you will be." he said looking at me with that piercing green stare of his.

"Yes father." I said lowering my head.

"If that's all I'm going back to bed." he said closing the door.

"Yes father, sorry to disturb you." I said meekly.

"Your youth is to blame it blows things way out of proportion." he said as the door clicked shut.

"Love you too father." I said under my breath knowing as soon as the door was closed he wouldn't have heard me.

I walked into my room and sat at my desk chair. It was a Tuesday night, my comrades were both in their homes with their families. Marie was probably enjoying herself right now, and here I am. Alone with parents who would rather I never speak to them without an appointment, and a room of silence.

I watered Jim, and decided maybe a good nights sleep would help with my thoughts. I changed into my pajamas and nestled in between the covers. My mind would not cease with questions I had to ask. Why did she do this? Did she ever really want to be with me? Was I a tool to her to be used and discarded once used? Why did I forgive her? What did I do so wrong to be so hated by those three? I tossed and turned and never really found a decent sleep. Eventually my mind must have run itself out as I found myself waking up. I never remembered falling asleep, but at least some sleep had graced myself with it's presence.

I hit the alarm off on my clock and went into the restroom to start my morning routine of showering. I sat down at the kitchen table and noticed a plethora of sticky notes. Clean the coffee maker, vacuum the couch, re organize the pantry, change the light bulbs in all the lamps, move the bookshelf 4.3 inches to the left. I knew what this was. It was busy work something my parents did whenever I might be upset. To them it was better to take the pain and anguish and use that energy into something more productive.

Soon after I had completed all of my chores I set out to go pick up Ed and Eddy.

"Hey sock-head, feeling any better?" Eddy said as he dropped into my car seat and slammed the door shut.

"Thank you for asking Eddy, but I doubt the kind of depression I have can be remedied with one nights sleep." I said voice filled with fatigue.

Soon enough Ed had thrown himself at my car. "Heya Double D," He said with a smile smeared across his face. "I cannot wait to see May she said we could do another comic trade, my Deadpool, Wolverine and Captain America cross over for her Batman's death of the family crossover!" he said bouncing in his seat.

"Unfortunately Ed we will not be picking up the Kanker sisters this morning." I said with disdain.

"Ah why not we have all been getting along like a big ol' pot of gumbo." he said hugging himself.

"Cause Kankers ain't nothing but back stabbing two timing weasles lumpy." Eddy shot back to the back seat.

"Well, whatever you said didn't read in this noggin, but I guess I will see her at school." he said laughing.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" he nudged me.

"Well should he desire to continue his friendship with May, one that has caused Ed to grow from his shyness from the opposite sex, I don't see why we can't support him." I replied.

"And what? Just let him get hurt like you?" he made a fair point.

"Well lets cross that bridge as we come to it Eddy." I said, getting the car into gear and driving off to school. After a short drive I parked the car and walked into the building.

"Hey Double D, Can I get a few minutes?" Kevin asked coming up to him.

"My apologies Kevin, but I don't feel in the mood to help you with your assignment today." I said never looking away from my locker.

"Oh come on man please, I need this." He said leaning against his locker.

"Hand it here." I said holding my hand out. I took a moment to look it over, fix all the corrections myself and handed him back a perfect paper. "There you go, now would you kindly, leave me be?" I shouted the last words.

"Whoa chill man." he said a little surprised at my sudden outburst. "Thanks again." he said while running off.

"Did you really need to shout at Kev sock-head?" Eddy said watching him leave. "I mean he did nothing to us, well nothing recently."

"I just want to be left to the safety net of my own solitary world, thank you!" I said, retrieving my supplies and walking off to class.

"Double D's dark side scares me." I could hear Ed saying as I walked off. "Maybe seeing Marie will make him happy again." lovable oaf hasn't caught on yet.

"That's the last thing he needs to see right now ya big lummox." Eddy said while pulling Ed's ear to catch up with me.

The day dragged onto a near stand still. I couldn't tell if it was from the emotion stress I was feeling or if it was the fatigue, but I felt like I could count minutes between second hand movements on the clock. Nonetheless I heard the lunch bell ring as I slumped out of my seat and made the weary trek to the school cafeteria. I sat down when I heard their voices.

"Hey look Marie I found yer man!" Lee shouted behind me. "Hey if you don't want to give us a ride whatever man, but call us next time we all got detention cause we waited on you." She sat down next to me.

"Yeah I was hoping to get to read the comics big Ed was gonna trade me in one of my classes. What happened?" I looked at them and spoke.

"Is Marie feeling better then?" I asked barley looking up from my lunch bag.

"Oh is that what that was about? Yeah she is fine was only sick one day." Lee laughed.

"I think it's sweet Double D is worried about her." May snorted.

"Of course I have the most wonderful caring oven mitt in the world all to myself." Her shrill voice came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I immediately rejected her hug and looked her in the eye. I couldn't believe she could do what she did and walk up to me and act lovingly.

"This is gonna get ugly lumpy." I could hear Eddy whisper to Ed.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so here was another chapter read and review would you kindly.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A.N.**_ _ **heya so lets get to it.**_

 __ _ **Chapter 22 (Marie)**_

 __I woke up on my own today. Since dating my dreamboat I have been able to wake up easier without Mays absolute annoying voice ringing in my ears. I slid out of the covers and walked to the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. I had pale skin, a red runny nose and deep bags around my eyes.

"Ah great dis don't look good." I said stuffed up.

"Marie hurry up and get out of the crapper I need to take a shower!" I could hear Lee pounding at the bathroom door.

"Shut yer trap!" I responded through the sand paper throat I had. I opened the door and actually had to lean on it when I looked at my sister. "Here ya go yer majesty." I said between sniffles.

"Ah shit you don't look so good," She said putting her hand to my forehead. "I mean worse then usual." Her cold hand felt nice on my pounding head.

"I feel like shit." I said leaning against her hand.

"Yeah get back in bed." She said pointing her thumb to our room.

"I wanna see my oven mitt first." I protested.

"Yeah, great idea show your germaphobic boyfriend you with a contagious cold. Hell, were all going to have to take Ma's special soup tonight so we don't get sick ourselves, just get to bed you won't do him any favors sick." she brought up a fair point. Knowing Double D he would probably make crosses with his fingers and retreat into his car.

"Fine, whatever." I said dragging my feet to our bed.

"Don't worry lil' sis we'll tell him your not feeling well now get some rest." I could hear her say as I walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. I really wanted to at least see Double D. I'm sure that would have made me feel better. Letting out a giggle I fell asleep.

Ma had come home some time after I passed out. I could tell it was still morning, looking at the clock I saw 11:47 blinking on our digital alarm clock. Turning my head to the other side of the bed I saw Ma setting a platter down on our end table.

"Oh good you're up." She smiled at me. "You know this has to be taken fresh or it has no effect." Mom always made up super hot chicken noodle soup with garlic and green onions whenever one of us was sick.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." I said sitting up on the bed.

"Sheesh sweetie you almost sound like you've been smoking a pack a day for forty years." She said putting a thermometer in my mouth. I pouted my lip at her while she poured me a cup of orange juice. "Lets see." She said pulling out the thermometer. "Well you have a fever, but nothing Kanker soup wont knock out of your system." She said playfully poking me.

"You know I always hate this part." I said holding my head.

"Yeah, but it has helped every time hasn't it?" She said with a know-it-all smirk.

"Yeah, but I taste rubber for a few hours." I said sticking out my tongue. She then popped a spoonful of the soup and smiled more.

"Now I'll leave this all here for you, and I expect it to be gone soon." She said walking out the room, she then turned to me and smiled again, "If you don't get better fast I may just try to steal Double D from you and show him how a real woman is." Mom could always be mean, but only when she felt she had to and she knew how to play me like a fiddle. I was soon devouring the soup like the world depended on it. I guess in a way it does to me.

Soon she came back up and collected the dishes. "Okay good now go take a shower, then me and you can watch a movie or something." She said throwing me a towel.

"Call in today?" I said looking at her. "I'm not complaining, just wondering."

"Of course when ever one of you girls is sick I always take off work. Your older, but your still my girl." She laughed. "And you're as tough as Kankers come so I know you will be over this in one day."

Soon after my shower I was drying my hair and walking down the stairs. Mom had set up a little nest of a blanket next to herself and was waiting for me with cold medicine and sprite. "good thing I taste rubber now, cause that shit is nasty." I said after taking a spoonful of the cold medicine.

"Call it a hidden benefit to my soup." She giggled. I sat next to her sipping on my sprite as we watched a few shows and movies on TV. We spent the whole afternoon together. I must have fallen asleep at some point as the next thing I knew Lee and May were bursting through the door.

"Damn it girls she was sleeping." Mom said above me. I was actually resting on her lap like a pillow while she read the latest _Tire Iron Weekly._

"Sorry Ma, just glad to be home." May said. "How ya feeling Marie?"

"I was doing fine until your voice came through." I said holding my head in a fake headache.

"Yeah she is feeling much better." Mom laughed.

"So do we have to have the soup too?" Lee asked.

"Why do you even have to ask?" Mom retorted, "You know you all do. I've had three bowls already."

We all sat around while mom made a fresh batch. "Your man was really worried today." Lee said behind her magazine.

"Well, duh. My dreamboat is the sweetest." I said finally able to talk normally.

"Yeah, yeah. I think mines starting to come around to." Lee said, hugging herself.

"Yeah, and Big Ed and me are constantly swapping comics to." May snorted with a smile.

We all giggled to ourselves lost in our own fantasies with each of our own Eds. I rested my head as I went into a fantasy where we traveled the world, and lived in a well off house with a kid or two. To me it really didn't matter how well off we were, as long as I had my pumpkin with me.

Soon after dinner we all cleaned our dishes and went to do our own thing. I was still feeling tired so I went upstairs and decided to try and rest for the night. Sleep found its way to me pretty quickly as I fell into a dream with me and Double D getting married and living our lives. It was kinda fun in a cheesy cartoon way, but like all good things this one ended too soon.

Mays ear destroying voice blasted itself into my ear. "Marie wake up!" I just reacted out of habit, and decked her in the cheek. "Yep your feeling better." She said with a smile as she rubbed her cheek.

Yawning I sat up and looked at the clock. 6:55. "Is Double D here yet?"

"Strangely enough no." She look at me puzzled. "And school starts soon." She looked worried, "Which means me and Ed wont get to do our comic exchange in time for first class!" she screamed.

"Whatever, I'm more concerned why they didn't show." I said rushing out of bed. "My man is like a clock, and he is never late." I said throwing on whatever clean cloths I could find. Soon we were all rushing out the door.

"Your man better be sick or dying himself, Marie." She shot at me while we all ran to school. I hope I didn't get sleep I could have given it to him before I even knew I was sick. The run to school lasted about 15 minutes as we bolted through the school doors, almost 10 minutes late. Our absences were unexcused of course so we all ended up with a detention slip. I walked into class and sat in my chair. I rested my head on my desk not knowing what was going on with Double D today. Usually if he couldn't give us a ride he would call us the day before or something. I hope he wasn't sick. I would feel terrible if I gave him the cold I had.

"Knowing my luck he probably just slept through his alarm." I whispered to myself, "Figures I would get all worried and have it be something stupid like that." I was trying to calm myself down, but I kept feeling like something bad was about to happen. Soon enough lunch had arrived and I walked out the door.

I decided to stop in the girls room and splash some water on my face to try and calm myself down. "Whatever is going on I'm sure it's all fine." I said holding onto the sink. Call it woman's intuition, but something felt wrong. I felt like the whole world was indeed going to be destroyed today. I examined myself in the mirror and quickly fixed my makeup.

I walked to the cafeteria and saw Lee and May in line. May waved at me and I just raised my hand in response as I got in line. I couldn't see any of the Eds I figured if I saw one I would see the other two, but was unable to see anyone. I guess Lee knew what I was doing as I heard her call my name. "Hey look Marie I found yer man!" she said waving at me. Sure enough she was sitting down next to my man. I got my food and walked over to the table.

I could hear may talking now, "I think it's sweet Double D is worried about her." Maybe that's why he didn't come over he is a germaphobe so it isn't out of the question. I smiled inside and walked up behind him putting my food down and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Of course I have the most wonderful caring oven mitt in the world all to myself." but as soon as I hugged him he pushed my arms away. He then looked at me with a look of hatred that I had never seen on his face. His eyes were red like he had been crying yet they seemed almost dead. His brow was bent downward and his glare was actually intimidating, for a guy who couldn't climb a rope until a year ago.

"This is gonna get ugly lumpy." I could hear Eddy whisper to Ed.

"Whats gonna get ugly shrimp?" I shot back to him. Lee and and May looked over as well, but then Double D spoke.

"Do not talk to my friends like that you harlot." What? How could he speak to me that way.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked shocked.

"I know about your extra curricular activities yesterday." he said through gritted teeth.

"What are you talking about? I was sick." I said.

"What kind of illness, pray tell, allows you to go downtown and swap saliva with other men." His face was becoming red.

"The hell are you talking about?" I said getting impatient, and he better not be implying what I think he is.

"I know your cheating on me Marie." He said in a weird whispered shout.

"Bullshit." I was about to start correcting him when Eddy spoke up.

"Don't Deny it slut I have proof." He said holding up a photo of my kissing some random guy I've never even seen before.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked both mad and confused.

"I love how you don't even deny it Kanker." Double D said nearly spitting the our name out of his mouth.

"Look mister our sister was sick, I made sure she went to bed right before we left yesterday myself." Lee spoke up in my defense.

"Like a Kankers word is any good anymore." Eddy shot back his own glare to Lee.

"I have to agree with Eddy on this. You three have harassed me and my companions for so long, that this behavior isn't even surprising." Double D's hate fueled glare only intended on me, "I trusted you and even grew to love you, but you couldn't take anything seriously could you?" He was making a scene. I needed to calm him down so I could explain better.

"I told you I was sick you gotta believe me." I tried to start.

"I believe the evidence speaks more than I would ever care to hear from your insipid disgusting voice. You harass me and my friends, make our lives a living hell, and when we finally start getting along you land a blow so hard I don't think I could ever trust your family ever again!" His face was completely red, Ed was cowering behind May.

"Don't you talk that way to my sister." Lee started.

"Oh don't like it when someone starts speaking the truth to you Kanker sores?" Eddy shot back.

I looked at Double D and knew I was never going to get him to listen. I looked around and saw the stares of the crowd that gathered around us. Some were looking shocked, some were smiling watching this and a few were laughing. I looked into his eyes and saw there was no trust, no chance I could keep him now.

"Please you have to believe me, I don't know where that photo came from, but it's a lie." I desperately pleaded holding back tears.

"I told you I would rather see the evidence, and seeing as the only kind presented to me is a photograph of you locking lips with some guy, I would rather you get out of my life and stay out. I gave you every chance I could ever give someone, but you were just to cruel a harlot. You made me care for you only for it to be a huge joke!" I couldn't reach him.

I could feel the tears falling from my eyes. I didn't do anything wrong but here I was loosing the best man I could have asked for.

"Please Double D. You forgave me for the past wont you listen to me now?" I said tears flooding my eyes.

"I said go." He said coldly, "And stay away this time."

I could feel my heart break, and I was losing it. I ran as fast as I could go. I left the school and ran home. I didn't stop until I was in my bed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. He was the most understanding man I ever knew and he had just threw every insecurity I had in my face, and more.

Soon Lee came into the room and sat down next to me. "Hey Marie." She said laying a hand on my shoulder rubbing it softly.

I looked at her and cried into her lap. "What just happened." I bawled into her lap.

"I don't know." Was her only reply. "That photo wasn't really you was it?"

"How could you ask me that? I was home with mom all day." I continued to cry into her lap.

"Hey don't cry he isn't worth it if he isn't willing to believe you." She petted my hair.

"I cant stop." I said chocking on my own breath.

"Look squirt if you stop crying I will try to find out what happened okay?" She rested her hand on me. "But only if he really means that much to you."

"I don't know." I said finally getting my breath back. I just want to take a nap." I said still hiccuping between tears.

"Sure I get it." She said as she stood up and walked out the room. I don't know if it was the running or the exhausting crying I was doing but as soon as she closed the door I quickly found myself crying to sleep.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **read and review would you kindly.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 (Double D)**_

I could feel my face cool down as I watched her run away crying. I felt, nothing. I couldn't feel pity hatred remorse sorrow guilt happiness; nothing. I stared as the doors she ran out of closed. I looked over at Lee who couldn't speak, either from concern for her sister or shock at what just happened, I couldn't tell you. Soon she ran off after her sister.

"What was that for Double D?" May finally spoke up.

"What do you mean? She was caught red handed cheating." Said Eddy who held up the picture. With one fluid swipe she grabbed the picture from Eddy's hand before he could even tell.

"May do you still wanna exchange books?" Ed said from behind her. Ed never liked seeing me get tempermental, and I assume he was trying to find a comfort zone again.

"Sorry Big Ed, but family first, besides, I couldn't be seen with you all and still keep my lunch." She spat as she soon ran off to join her sisters.

"But your lunch is still on the table May!" He called in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"Let her go lumpy she is a Kanker and no Kanker is anygood." Eddy said patting his shoulder.

My vision scanned the room to the crowed that gathered to watch the soap opera that is adolecent life unfold. My temper still heated I couldn't help myself, "Don't you have something else to do besides sit there with the disgusting gazes you all insist on directing to my and my business!" I shouted shoulders tensed while I closed my eyes facing down. "Whatever, I'm not hungry anyways." I said as I walked out the cafeteria the crowd now dissapating.

I walked through the halls to a close proximity of my final class for the day. I sat down in the hall and tried to both calm down and gather my thoughts. Somewhere Nazz showed up.

"Hey dude mind if I talk to ya?" She said sitting down.

"Is this an actual request or more of an insitince on your part?" I asked barely looking up from my beanie.

"Well I wont force you, but I would rather I talk to you." She said still standing next to me

"Sure, fine." I said barley audiable.

"You know I never thought you could snap like that." She said sitting down next to me.

"Well neither did I until today." I almost giggled while I dragged my fingers across my face.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"No." I said plainly.

"Do you feel at all?" I was taken aback by that.

"That's very perceptive of you." I said smiling to her with tears in my eyes, "I don't feel anything, yet I can't help but cry."

"I get it, so maybe you just need an ear to help you out of this." She said lightly tapping her knuckles against my forehead. I wiped the tears from my eyes and told her how Eddy called me over to show me that dreadful picture.

"Yeah he made copies incase a Kanker stole one he said. He was showing a copy to other students after you left." she simply said. "It's hard to imagine her doing something like that to you though."

"I agree, but the only proof I have is that photo." I said leaning my head back on the wall.

"You photos and that girl never seem to mix, dude." She said obviously trying to use humor to diffuse the situation.

"I know." I giggled at it.

"You know in my experience emotions are a lot like debrie in pipes." She said changing the subject.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"If you have a sewage line it gets clogged up, not because whats clogging it isn't meant to be there, but because there is too much coming to fast." I wasn't really following her, but kept quite. "What Im saying is your perfectly allowed to feel sad angry and every other emotion under the sun, but this kind of pain brings a lot of it, and I think you just need to take the clog of emotions and proccess it until you can feel normally again." That was actually quite a briliant analogy to come from the typical valley girl cheerleader. "I can't deny you have every right to feel the way you do, and I'm not saying forgive her or anything, but if you just keep letting this clog of emotions build up on you, your going to come out worse for wear. No one likes a Double D without his trademark infecious smile. We all got to frown sometimes it's our nature, but just remember your allowed to feel all these things, and holding them back is never healty. So clear your head, and get your smile back. Kay, dude?" She smiled.

"Very well." I sighed with a smile. "thank you Nazz I needed that."

"No problem dude." She said getting up and walking away, "See you later."

I sat up and went to the office. News of my little outburst had already spread to the administration, and they all agreed I could use the afternoon off to cool my head. Soon I was driving off campus and towards the Cul-de-sac. I pulled into my house and walked in to see my father and mother sitting on the couch.

"Oh dear, your home early." Mom said sitting on the couch reading a collection of Poe's stories.

"I made a scene at school they released me for the afternoon." I said as I was about to ascend the stairs to my room.

"Honestly, Eddward your responsibilty is to provide a good image for our reputation. Cause a ruckus at school only spreads bad rumors about our parenting." Dad said never looking at me while he sat in his chair.

"Well geeze dad, I'm sorry." I said turning to him.

"It's ok son everyone makes mistakes." he said chuckling to himself. "I can't wait until you look back on these actions today in embarrasment for what you did."

"And what, praytell, is it I did exactly. Certainly an educated gentleman of psychology could explain it to me." I said stepping to my father.

"Letting those childish emotions get the better of you." he said looking t me with a questioning stare.

"Riht, because as your maid it's better I remain complete emotional control at all times." I said glaring him down.

"Now don't talk back to your father son." He said putting his hand on his armchair gripping it slightly.

"And why not?" It was a question but I said it more like a statement. "I don't get to talk to you like this on a normal basis." I don't know what was coming over me. "Normally it's through these infernal things." I said gripping the closest sticky note. "Dear Eddward please re-embroider the curtains." I said in a mocking voice.

I grabbed the next one. "Dear Eddward remove the buttons on the couch and replace them with a new pair." again a moking voice came out.

"Dear there is no reason to act this way." Mom said putting her book down.

"How would you know? Did you even know I was cheated on? Or that I eve had a girlfriend?" I shot a look at her.

"No, why didn't you tell me?" She said almost visibly shaking.

"Because I haven't had the chance to talk to you with out these." I threw the sticky notes, "I can't really remember a full conversation we ever have had." I could feel my temper once again rising. "our communication is through these infernal notes, and so rarely is it a good luck or an inspiring note its always chores now." I spat, "Normally I wouldn't mind the work, but it's all it is now. Who are you two, am I even your child?"

"How could you say such obsurdities?" Dad said looking visibly frightened.

"Because a father and mother would talk to me when upset, they wouldn't treat my natural feelings like a burden." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm a senior in high school and soon will be on my way to college, what are you all going to do? Just let the sticky notes build up until you notice I moved out?"

"Dont be that way your emotional, your not thinking rationally." Dad once again said.

"See that! That is what I'm talking about. You could ask what's got me so upset, but instead you try to make me feel bead for feeling a certain way."

"Well what would asking you do? Nothing that's what. What's good for you is getting over it, and learning your emotions mean nothing to anyone but yourself. Not even we care, so what do you expect would happen?" My dad said in his chair shaking.

"I don't know, but in a way I just got my answer. We haven't spoken since this." I said taking off my beanie and pointing to my scar, "Why should now be any different." I said as I urned around, feeling numb, and walked up stairs.

I sat in my room staring at all the décor. Soon I heard a knock on the door, and my mom peaked in. "Eddward can I come in."

"It's your house I just work here." I said barely looking at her.

"I guess I deserve that." She walked in holding a cup of tea. She handed me the cup, which I gingerly took. "You brought up some good points down there." She said looking down. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but after your accident," She was gripping the sheets on my bed as she sat down. "I was afraid of you." She said in one breath.

"Why would you be afraid of me, I couldn't even hurt an ant, the proof is the ant farm I have there with all ants lovingly cared for." I said pointing to the ant farm.

"You see the chemistry set we gave you was my idea. I didn't think you would do much more then make slime a few times, but wanted you to get into chemistry. I didn't even know how you got your hands on volitile chemicals, but sure enough, you did. I was in the other room when your concotion went up in your face." She said holding back tears.

"After your accident I ran to your side, but once the adreniline passed, I soon discovered I had developed a phobia of you. The trauma of living through something like that implemented a fear of you. I was in therapy more then a few times. It was the doctors idea to do this," She said holding up a sticky note. "And it worked. I was able to talk to you and not lose my footing." I was beginning to feel bad that mom had felt this way.

"The notes haven't been neccisary for who knows how long, but I kept it up out of habit if nothing else." She said wiping a tear. "Now I see that all I did was start to devalue our own relationship." She looked at me. "I knew you had your own trauma from it, resulting I nyour need to label everything. The doctors explained to me you mis read a label, so your own sub concious made it so you had to know everything around you as you slept was properly labeled, and we didn't see the harm in it, so we kept up the way things were for so long."

I listened as mom spoke to me. "Look sweetie, we have become dependant on you and gave your more ridiculous chores. Hell we don't even pay you for it, but I want you to know, that if you want we can develop a more appropriate parent child relationship." She said smiling at me with the similar gap tooth grin I show everyone.

"I would like that," I said sitting next to her. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's quite alright, you were right we probably wouldn't notice you were gone until we ran out of room for sticky notes, one proabably saying your grounded." She laughed at her own joke, wrapping her arm around me. "Now tell me about this hussy who broke your heart.

I told her about everything that happened in the last month and a half. She just sat there listening and making comments where she found appropriate. "It seems like you really liked this girl." She said looking solem.

"I think I really was beginning to." I chuckled, but then returned with a solem look myself as I told her how Eddy showed me this photo a few days ago. Once I was finished telling her about my outburst at school today she sat there for a bit and spoke.

"I see why your father was no help. These things are complicted and can do untold amounts of damage. Your father has always tried to operate on the logical side of the brain, and unfortunately it's nearly retarded his emotional reasoning skills." She chuckled as if she was remembering some funny story involving him. "That's why I work with him in his office. I try and keep his emotion lack of understanding in check. However even I was shocked to see the way you handled yourself downstairs."

"I'm sorry for acting that way." I started but she put a finger to my mouth.

"Don't be. I'm glad it came out now rather then later when serious damage could have been done." She smiled. "Do you still think you and this girl can be anything?"

"I don't think so, how can I trust her?" I said.

"If you cant, you cant. It's normal to feel that way, but make sure you decide for yourself okay?" She smiled as she gave me one last hug. "Me and your father have some talking to do ourselves so I will see you later." She smiled as she closed the door.

"Well even if it took my heart being peirced, at least I have a better relationship with my parents now." I chuckled, but soon the happy sound was defeated by the silence that once again reigned in my room.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **so I know there are many times where there does seem to be genuine love behind the sticky notes, but I have been playing around with the theme of double D being walled off from his parents so I decided to flex my view and the facts a bit. I still hope you all enjoyed the chapter. review would you kindly.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24 (Marie)**_

It had been a few days since me and Double D had our fight in school. I hadn't been back yet, I just sit in my room and stare at the wall. Ma comes in every night and sits next to me. She doesn't say anything, she just sits there and pets my hair. I eat enough to stave off starvation, and sleep when it comes to me, but I feel so drained I never have the energy to do anything.

May and Lee have apparently made no scenes at school since the day. Everyone who saw it immediately stops them from interrogating Eddy or Double D. They say we've done enough damage and wish they would leave like I did.

"Sweetie?" I could hear mom say from behind. I make no response, but she is used to it. "Sweetie it's Friday so i wont ask you to go to school tomorrow, but I need you to go by Monday okay?"

I just make a grunting noise as I stare. She sits down next to me petting my hair as she's done every night since she found out. I know your hurtin' Marie, and I wont say to suck it up, but you need to be strong." She says after days of not talking during this ritual.

"I am strong." I say my eyes glazing to meet her.

"I know you are." she whispers to me. "But I don't think you know it yourself. You cant just shut off into your own world until you stop feeling anything at all."

"Why not." Simple responses are all I can muster.

"Then you end up like me." She giggles. "I have been hurt by men since Lee was born. I tried again with your father, and again after that with Mays, each time getting hurt."

"Yeah I know."

"I became so fixated on the pain they gave me I couldn't see past it all and appreciate the good times I had and continue to have." She said hand now resting on my shoulders. "Marie, from what you told me I can't be mad at Double D, and I can't be mad at you, and I wish I could say it will all work out." She took a deep breath and sighed. "But we all know this world is often unfair; and you can do everything right and still have it blow up in your face. So I want you to be stronger than I ever was, pick yourself up, and show those people your pain doesn't define you."

"So what defines me." I asked turning to her.

"How you can find happiness through all the pain." She smiled.

"But he made me happy." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"And believe me baby I know, but you have to accept he may never see through all this shit and figure out what happened any more than you do. So you can't let someone else be your happiness. You need to cultivate your own and share it with someone else."

"I don't want someone else." I said choking on my breath.

"Well, do you still love him?" How could she ask me that. "Do you still love him despite what he's done to you. The pain he gave you."

"I don't think he gave me the pain. I think someone else used him to make me hurt." I finally said. Double D was never really mean spirited, but pushed too far he might do something stupid. I can't say I can blame the guy. If someone showed me a photo of him macking on some floozy I would probably stop thinking straight.

She wrapped her arm around me, "So get off yer ass and do something. If you think Double D and you can work it out do it, but do so knowing he may not want to." She squeezed me, "And if he doesn't who needs 'em. Your Marie Kanker ain't ya?"

"Yes." I said.

"Ain't ya!" she said louder.

"Damn right I am! I am Marie Kanker. I take matters into my own hands." I started smiling again. Then looked at my mother. "If he doesn't even want to listen to me, will the pain ever go away?" I said holding my chest. She shrugged almost lazily, "Good enough for me!" I said trying to feel more confident. Then finally let the air out of my lungs and hugged ma.

"Now you gonna come down and eat with us tonight?" She laughed as I hugged her.

"Damn straight I am starving." I laughed with renewed motivation and appetite. We went downstairs where my sisters were already eating ma's home cooking like maniacs.

"Hey look who decided to stop moping." Lee laughed as I walked into the kitchen.

"She just needed to be reminded she was a Kanker was all." Mom came I after me patting me on the back.

I sat down and ate; enjoyed myself for the first time in what felt like ages. The weekend flew by and before I knew it I was getting up and ready for school.

"So we weren't able to get any dirt on where the photo came from." Lee said between her teeth. It amazes me how anything below 35 degrees makes her act like were in the ice age.

"I bet Eddy has something to do with it." I said.

"We all think that, but no way of making him talk." Lee huffed.

We woke up a little earlier than usual so we could make it to school early. I walked into the office where the figure heads who run this joint wanted to talk to me. I was in and out in a flash.

"So one good thing is they've excused my detention." I said walking up to my sisters.

"Well good for you." Lee said blowing into her hands. "we still had to sit in for a double dose, first being late then ditching."

I was about to giggle when I heard a voice behind me. "Well look what the cat dragged in." I turned around to see Eddy and Ed.

"Hi May!" Ed yelled.

"Hi Ed." May said with a weak wave.

"Ed why are you talking to a Kanker? They hurt Double D remember?" Eddy said shaking his head.

"But only Marie did that, May was innocent wasn't she?" Ed said like he was still trying to figure everything out.

"No Ed all Kankers are bad news remember? They helped cover it all up." He said pointing to us.

"Gotcha Eddy." He said with a smile. "So May when are we gonna do another comic trade?" He yelled right after.

"Oh come on Lumpy! Let's go we got to get to class." he said pulling Ed by the ear.

"Wheres Double D?" I said blocking his path.

"Why do you care skank?" He said glaring up at me.

"Don't call me that." I said shooting a glare of my own.

"If the shoe fits wear it!" He screamed at me and moved around me. "If you must know he won't be coming in until later."

"Why?" Lee said blocking his way again.

"Dunno, Something to do with college." He said walking around Lee.

"Tell us where you got the photo from." May was now standing in front of him.

"From my camera when I caught the blue haired tramp two timing my best friend." He shot back.

"Bullshit, and we all know it." I said standing next to May while Lee stood on her other side.

"Your word against mine." He smiled, "And I have proof to back up my claim." He said pointing to the bulletin board. There was a copy of the picture. "You trailer park skanks can't even admit when your wrong." He said laughing, "Whatever sock-head saw in you is blind to me."

He managed to slip by me while I was still looking at that horrid photo. "Hey get back here!" I reached for him but he hopped on Ed's back.

"Lumpy get us away from the witches." He said.

"Witches! Where?" He yelled as he bolted off trying to get away from the imaginary threat. I could feel my rage building.

I walked up to the photo and pulled it off the wall. "We've pulled one down each day since, and a new one pops right back up." May said looking at it.

"And it's not just here. I heard there is a copy in each mens bathroom." Lee spat. "If Eddy did this he got better at scamming people."

"If Eddy did this no place is safe from me." I crumpled the flier.

"I know my friends past with scams would make him a liable scapegoat, but seriously Marie?" I heard the familiar voice of Double D behind me.

"Double D?" I turned around. Looking at his face was enough to make me lose all new confidence I had. I swallowed my feelings and tried to speak. "Please, can't we talk?"

"If there was anything to say it's, how did you put it, too late." He walked over to me. I could tell his eyes were still empty. All the love and life behind them was a fraction to a small glimmer of what they used to be. "And littering is never acceptable." He said picking up the flier I just dropped.

"I promise you, that isn't me." I began to feel like I did when he broke me last week.

He unfolded the flier then examined it. "Looks like you to me."

"We all can vouch for her." Lee said wrapping her arm around me to back me up.

"Yeah! All three of us can." May said doing the same as Lee.

"For that to be of any use to you, I would have to have more faith in you then I do my friends." He looked at us with similar apathy, only now it was more genuine then almost two months ago.

"We are all friends, hell I was even more than that!" I shot at him.

"Temporary insanity on my part I'm sure." He said putting the flier in his messenger bag. "If you were truly innocent, then you wouldn't need to try and convince me so hard, but let the truth come out on its own."

"How can I when you refuse to see the truth only that propaganda?" I almost yelled pointing to his bag. "Why would I even cheat on you?"

"Because your trash." He said eyes piercing, "Trash who can't be happy unless your destroying someone."

"Whoa, whatever happened to the pacifist Edd we all knew and loved?" May said.

"That would require ill intent, and I was just pointing out facts." he sighed. "Now excuse me Kankers I have classes I have to be at."

"Double D wait." I tried but he kept walking past me. My heart was breaking all over again. He wouldn't listen I had to do something. "If there is any part of you I can still reach, I beg you. Something about all this doesn't add up. Your the smartest guy I know if anyone can find it, it would be you! Please! Have some faith in me!" I was screaming as he grew further away. He then stopped turned slightly. My feet reacted before I could even think. I ran up to him. He barely spoke. "What good would come of it?"

"We could work it out and get through this." I pleaded. "You trusted me with the story about your scar, and we grew so close to each other. Please. I know you wouldn't want to have our relationship been a waste."

"It wasn't a waste we found out we weren't meant to be together. Now good bye Marie." his head was turned slightly, but I could see a tear fall from his cheek. He never looked me in the eye as he said those words and then walked off. Soon the warning bell sounded off and a flood of people trying to get to class hid him from my sights.

That was the last time I saw him for a while. I mean I would see a few glimpses of him here and there, but for a solid month I couldn't see him for more than a few fleeting seconds, and the last time he spoke to me.

I gave him all the space he needed. I didn't speak to him, approach him or even wait around classes I knew he had next to mine. I had lost him. At first it hurt to see him around the school. Most of the time I would hide from him at first. I put on a strong front and eventually it became easier to see him without feeling anything.

The whole fiasco eventually faded from school in a week or so. Some weird kid with a piece of wood made a scene in the workshop class, and had gotten seriously injured. So many people moved onto that piece of gossip. My heart would still hurt if I dwell on Double D for too long, and knowing even May had lost her chance with Ed hurt even worse.

I don't know how I had convinced myself I could have anything with Double D beyond a mistake, but I did like to remember the times we were together. I was grateful for the memories, and cherished them, but I knew I would have to move on soon.

One day we all had run into each other, and it was awkward. Double D in the last month since we talked hadn't changed much. His once radiant eyes still had a dull glow to them, and he barely changed his face as he stood there. Eddy was the one who spoke. "Outta the way Kanker sores." He started the name here in school and it spread like wildfire. Whenever someone tried to insult us they called us that, but only the Ed's ever got away with it without a beating.

I just moved to the side as they passed. Double D looked me in the eyes as we passed. His dull eyes I'm sure reflected my own. The pain in my chest was still there, however it did shrink considerably. I don't know why I still wanted to be with him after all that happened but I said it without thinking. "I miss you."

He looked at me as if unsure I said it. "Pardon?" he asked.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25 (Double D)**_

it had been a month since Marie's return. I would often find myself remember our last conversation. She seemed so desperate. It was hard to believe that she actually cheated on me. "They are masters of manipulation we know this." I would reason aloud to myself.

I would often see her ducking behind something or into some room if we were to cross paths. I will admit the feeling was nice, to see a Kanker run from me. Simultaneously I would feel sad. Her words always echoed through when I saw her. "Something about all this doesn't add up. Your the smartest guy I know if anyone can find it, it would be you!" again I chalked it up to emotional manipulation.

The feelings of betrayal I had blinded any other reasoning to me. I had indeed grown close to Marie over the course of our relationship, and I will admit wanting to talk to her so many times. When I woke up and she was in my dreams, when I saw her hide from me and randomly throughout the day I would think of her and wish we could work it out.

I knew after really examining my behavior that even if she were innocent what I said when I was angry would have effectively burned any bridge I had with her. I was sure her avoidance wasn't out of concern for my happiness, but a sign that she gave up. Soon throughout the month I did manage to see her without her hiding, but I never saw her for more than a little glimpse here and there.

I was miserable. Mom and dad saw it every day I came home. While they were more proactive in my life since our discussion a while ago, they were of no real help. Eddy and Ed were welcomed companions, and after Johhny's proactive protest in our schools wood shop class, resulting in his injury no one really ever brought up Marie or the Kankers to me anymore.

I held on to the flier and examined it a few times. I don't know why I ever held on to it. I guess something in me really did want to find something amiss about it. So I could resume my relationship with Marie and get back to the happiness I once had with her. I never could stand to look at it longer then a few seconds and gave up. Soon one month had passed, but I still thought about her at least once daily.

One day we all had the, rather unfortunate, luck of running into each other in the hallways. I looked at Marie. She looked fine. I wanted to hug her, but I also couldn't give into temptation knowing she would probably hurt me all over again anyways. I wanted to say sorry, but knew it would be meaningless. There really was no excuse for my actions, but I had to move past them as well as her. Soon Eddy spoke, "Outta the way Kanker sores." Eddy had grown in terms of confidence, and since we were the only ones the sisters let call them he had almost started calling them that instinctively.

Lee looked like she was going to blow a gasket, but Marie just moved to the side looking defeated. The color behind her eyes, having all but gone. I knew the look well. I walked past looking into her eyes wishing I could say something. Even if it was just a hi. I was just so sick of hanging on to this feeling. Then she spoke. "I miss you." I almost didn't hear it. I almost didn't believe she said it.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Geeze don't ya learn sock-head? Let's go before you make the same mistake again." Eddy said exasperated, pulling me by the ear. My eyes never really left Marie. I don't know why I felt a little happy hearing those words, but I soon flushed the feeling out by repeating to myself it was just residual emotional manipulation.

Soon after we were away from their sight Eddy began to rant. "Can't she learn she fucked up when it came to you two? I mean seriously, she made the bed she should sleep in it."

"But Eddy I miss my comic friend." Ed whimpered.

"Yer comic friends are me and Double D, Ed." Eddy complained.

"But Eddy you think Dark Horse comics are a DC line." Ed prodded Eddy.

"Whatever Ed." Eddy said annoyed.

"It is unfortunate that our relationship had to end as we all seemed to be getting along so well." I interjected.

"Well don't blame me." Eddy said defensibly.

"I wasn't really blaming anyone." I said puzzled.

"I knew that." he said walking ahead. I was about to continue our conversation when the principal came across the intercom requesting my presence.

"Well gentlemen I must be off." I said waving good bye as I headed off. The conversation didn't last long. It turned out some other students were found trying to use the catapult I made a while ago, and was requested that I be the one to take it down. So I trekked up to the roof where the Catapult that pretty much started everything lied.

I was about to cut the rope that would launch anything inside the machine out safely so I could start the dismantling process, when Ed shot up on the school top.

"Something reeks in the state of Denmark Double D!" He yelled, much to my surprise.

"Ed, while I enjoy alliteration and hamlet as the next guy you know I hate being startled like that!" I shouted once I realized there was no threat.

"Yeah Lumpy lets go we've already bothered Sock-head enough." Said Eddy who was being held onto by the foot by Ed.

"Um Ed why are you dragging Eddy like that?" I said pointing to Eddy. Looking up I noticed the severe change in demeanor from Ed. His usual dopey spacey grin was replaced with a foul look of anger and disgust.

"Tell him!" Ed said shaking Eddy.

"I don't know what your talking about." Eddy tried to play innocent. "I think Ed has another pebble in his shoe." He tried to tell me.

"I'm wearing boots!" yelled Ed. "Tell him!"

"He is crazy Double D. Help me." Eddy pleaded.

"Ed put Eddy down." I began, but Ed had dragged over to the edge of the roof and was dangling him over the edge.

"Tell him or I let go short stack!" I always dreaded when Ed got temperamental. He could be quite the imposing figure.

"Fine I tell 'im just put me on solid land!" Eddy scream near crying. He then threw him to the catapult where Ed stood over him threatening him with his presence.

"Ed what is this about?" I asked thoroughly vexed and confused. Eds simple response was leaning over Eddy growling.

"Look Double D," He sighed. "I'm the reason you broke up with Marie."

 _ **(Eddy's point of view)**_

"See ya later Double D." I said as he walked off to talk to the principal. "Man Ed that was close. He almost caught on." I said chuckling to myself,

"Caught on to what Eddy?" Ed asked.

"To the fact I staged him and Marie's break up ya dumb sack of potatoes." I said putting my arms behind my head. "I told you we needed to get him away from the Kanker, so we needed to act nice until I broke them up remember?" I couldn't believe how easily he could forget things.

"But it wasn't an act, I liked trading comics with May." He said leaning on my head.

"Ed get it through that piece of toast you call a brain, they are Kankers. We are Eds we don't mix." I squeezed the part of my nose between my eyes.

"Wait." Ed simply said. I turned to look at him hoping he would put the pieces together and see what I was saying.

"You hurt Double D Eddy?" He looked down at me.

"For his own good."

"You made Marie cry?"

"Who cares about her."

"Double D does."

"And that was wrong Ed. I needed to get him to remember Kankers are no good." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"But I enjoyed hanging around May for once, and Double D has been sad since you showed him that pictograph you took." Ed's eyes were watering up.

"Ed, you were with me when I made the deal with the geeks in the computer lab. I had them fake that picture." Next thing I know Ed is shaking. I looked up and saw his once teary eyes were replaced with a demented look of anger.

"You hurt Double D!" Ed yelled loud enough to knock me off my feet. He then grabbed my and started running. After five minutes of dragging me around Nazz said she saw him going to the roof. I was in shock and couldn't fight him off soon he busted through the roof door. "Something reeks in the state of Denmark Double D!"

 _ **Back to Double D's point of view**_

I could scarcely contain myself. "You did what?" I screamed at him. "How did you forge that picture?"

"Well you see, one day when I was coming over to your house late I you two making out in your back yard, and well I decided I needed to end this since you weren't gonna. So I took a picture of you two."

"You better keep talking mister I mean it." I was seeing red.

"And then I took it to the geeks in the graphic design class, and they agreed to do the job. Seeing as Marie had bullied them all at one point and saw it as a good way of revenge. So then I just waited until she didn't show up one day. I ditched school and wandered around downtown looking for the perfect background to put the photo in. I saw this one guy from lemon-brook sucking face with his girlfriend so I took a picture of him and sent the image over to the geeks who did the rest."

I was shaking in front of him my eyes twitching, Ed was standing over him making sure he didn't run. "Then I showed you the finished product and when you confronted her on it, I just knew the right words to say to get her to look-" Eddy's last words were caught off as I was screaming at him Ed was actually holding me back, but using an old trick I locked my legs around his neck and was chocking him.

"You not only lied to me, but violate mine and a strangers privacy, and let me wallow in misery for a whole month! Oh Eddy you've pulled some stupidly insufferable stunts and scams but this is a new low for you! I mean come on, the insanity of it all!"

"Double D calm down." Ed said still holding me back. I looked at him and dropped my legs allowing Eddy to breath again.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Eddy said looking scared.

"With my in depth knowledge of the human body I assure you if that was my goal you would be dead already." I glared at him. "Why did you do this?"

"She is a Kanker it's not natural." he started.

"So this was just a prejudice fueled vendetta?" I was still shaking and speaking between my teeth.

"She was going to hurt you sooner or later it's what they do every time!" He yelled in defense.

"People change Eddy."

"Not them." He said.

"They aren't demons stuck in purgatory Eddy, their humans just like you and me. Why does that seem so impossible for you to grasp?"

"I don't know, maybe from all the forced kisses and bullying they did." he had a point, "And besides, I don't want to lose my friend already."

"What are you talking about?" I was impatient for these kind of games.

"Look brainiac I know that once school is over, your gonna go off to some fancy college I have no was of getting into, and from there you'll grow so distant that we never see you again." He was looking pathetic. "I just didn't like seeing you already grow away from us. Were brothers, and have always had each others back. Knowing and seeing you go away from us was something I didn't want to see okay?" I was still mad but I simmered down.

"You mean to tell me this was all a product of hate and insecurities?" I looked down at him.

"I don't know, I guess?" I only shook my head and slapped him. "What was that for."

"For not having stronger faith in our brotherhood. Yeah I may leave for some, as you put it, fancy far away college, but I was still going to come back, but this? This kind of betrayal is disgusting deplorable, and degenerate in nature." I was loosening up, "With what you saw with how I treated Marie, how did you think I would react if I found the truth out later?"

"I was hoping you would understand it came from the right place?" He said feigning a smile.

"Unfortunately I do." I spat, "But it still doesn't excuse what you did." I turned around. "I have enough of those closest to me stabbing me in the back." I looked at Ed who still looked mad at Eddy. "Ed it's up to you. Are we still the three amigos?"

"We go together like Peanut butter, Jelly and gravy." I just gagged at the mental picture.

"There you go Eddy. So since I'm sure you will help me in anyway you can, you can start by helping me get rid of this contraption." I said tossing him a saw. "And for your sake I better be able to talk to Marie, or I'm going build an new one in your ridiculously out of style bed." I shot him a glare.

"And I'll help." Ed said with a smile.

"Your a good friend Ed." I said patting his shoulder. Soon we began dismantling the catapult, and hopefully soon after that would start dismantling the damage Eddy did.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **I honestly hate johhny. I find him to be the single most annoying character in the show. Anyways read and review would ya kindly.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26 (Bluenett Kanker)**_

"That little runt." Lee said shaking her fist. "After this stupid cold war he says something and Eddy has to drag him off."

"Whatever Lee." I said shaking my head. "Lets just get to class already." I said smiling.

"Why aren't you mad, Marie?" May asked.

"Cause stupid, that proved to me if he isn't willing to hear me out when I spill my heart like that now, he ain't worth my valuable time." I lied. "And knowing the dipstick ain't worth it made it all easier." I giggled.

We resumed walking to class. We all had gym together, and I was looking forward to blowing off some steam. I decided that from now on I was going to swallow sadness, no matter how much it hurt, and move on. Nothing ever really changed around here, and I was looking forward to getting out of this school and town. A few more months and senior year would be over. Once I get out of this horrid place I can put all this shit behind me.

Honestly I could have been out of here if I just showed up to school, and could have avoided ever really seeing Double D or even meeting him. Lee was almost 20, and I was 19 now. I should have been done with this place a year ago, but skipping classes all seventh grade held me and Lee back. Well hindsight is 20/20 they say.

We could hear some yelling down the hall, and soon saw Ed running asking for Double D, with Eddy in tow. I guess whatever got him called to the office spooked Ed.

"I wish I could still talk to him." May said watching Eddy and Ed scream on by.

"What for." I asked not needing an answer.

"We were really getting along, and he showed me so many vintage comics." She snorted.

"Hell even I miss fighting with the squirt." Lee chimed in.

"Well I guess everyone got screwed then, huh?" I looked lazily to class as I walked.

"Yeah, but hey! We all got each other right?" May said hugging me and Lee.

"Yeah you, me, Lee and yer body cast should you hug me like that again." I said pushing her away completely annoyed.

"The weird thing was I've never seen Ed look that angry." She said letting us go.

"Whatcha talking about?" Lee said dusting herself off.

"I don't know, but usually when he runs like that he has his whole body leaned back with a smile. He was standing straight up with a weird look in his eyes, while grasping onto Eddy." She said still looking where they ran past.

"Don't read too much into it, May." I lightly tapped her head with my fist. "Whatever they do and why, is nothing to be worrying about."

"Yeah those boys were never any good except to pound." Lee said cracking her knuckles.

The warning bell for next class rang and we all ran to gym class. I knew next would be fun at least. We all had to stretch with a partner, and while the coach let us three sisters be onegroup of three, today was different. He let Lee and May partner up, but I had to get stuck with queen bee of the school. Nazz.

"Heya girl ready to get limber?" She smiled as she approached me.

"Yeah no." I looked at her arms crossed.

"Well at least you got your rebellious personality back." She smiled again a little uncomfortable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared.

"Nothing," she began.

"You know it was only until recently that you couldn't even look at me without getting nervous, what changed?" I was already annoyed I couldn't spend time with my sisters and worse so that I had to do it with this bitch.

"I'll tell you if you stretch with me, come on I don't want to get a cramp." She laughed.

"Whatever." I said walking up to her. We did our little sets of stretches using each other to stretch out backs and legs.

"So how you been, dude?" She said leaning forward while I pulled her arms.

"Fine. Dude." I replied more annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Don't lie." She said pulling me now while I stretched my legs.

"What makes you think it's a lie?"

"Cause you haven't been for a month." she said standing up.

"And do you really want to go down that road with me?" I stood shooting daggers with my stare.

"See what I mean? You got defensive. If you were fine you would have been more confused about that." She laughed.

"Don't play psycho analyst with me Missy." I wasn't about to be pitied by the head cheerleader.

Stretching her legs again she simply laughed, "I'm not playing, I'm just being nice, and a good friend."

"Since when were we friends?" I stepped forward.

"Not me and you." She pulled her arm across her chest. "To Double D."

"What's he got to do with this?" I said pulling my leg up.

"Can't tell ya now if your too dumb to get it I gotta run." She started jogging off.

"The hell'd you just say to me?" I screamed as I ran after her, but her more athletic lifestyle managed to keep me behind her. Every time I got close she just managed to ran a little further ahead. "Come back here!"

"No way dude, your gonna kill me." She said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Damn right I am!" I was running on pure rage. First bringing up oven-mitt- I mean Edd, then calling me stupid. I was going to get my hands on her one way or another. Or at least I thought I was. The bitch hadn't even broke a sweat by the time my chest was pounding. For as long as my anger kept me going it was starting to fade. I grew more and more exhausted, and finally stopped trying to catch my breath. She finally stopped running and walked up to me.

"The hell you doing?" I panted trying to look threatening. She simply smiled and pushed me over.

"Good now that your good and tired I wanted to talk to you." She said sitting down in front of me.

"I'm gonna kill you." I heaved.

"Go ahead and try I think I just proved I can out run you, though you do have impressive stamina. We just ran a whole mile without stopping, and a new best time, right on!" she pumped her fist as she looked at her watch.

"When I catch my breath-" I started.

"Then I will talk quick. Look dude, I know you and Double D had a huge falling out. One I don't even want to imagine would happen to me and Kev." She was pissing me off. "But I hate seeing him this way."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Since he saw that photo, he has been completely numb. He walks through the day, barley smiling like he used to." I swallowed and was about to speak, but she kept going. "It's not the first time really. The beginning of this year, he was also sad. I don't know why, but at least he was feeling something. Now he barely smiles, and when he does, it feels forced, or greet anything with the old Double D enthusiasm."

"Get to the point, I'm catching my breath."

"When he got with you, and he regained his smile, and now it's been taken away again. Only worse." That actually made me calm down a bit.

"If he feels so bad why doesn't he just talk to me or give me another chance?" I challenged.

"Because he doesn't feel bad. He doesn't feel anything at all anymore. I grew up with those dudes, and they pulled some stupid stuff all the time, but Double D was always smiling and enjoying the company of his two friends. Even in the worst maiming. Now he has no light to his eyes, I bet you even noticed." She was right on that part.

"I tried to talk to him, but he shut down. And it tears me apart to see him so destroyed." She looked at me, "Did you really cheat on him?"

"I'm a lot of nasty things, but I'm not a cheater." I shot back glaring.

"Then please, don't give up." she stood up.

"Whatever, you better run before I'm back to full steam." I threatened.

"Yeah, whatever, dude see ya around." She waved as she ran off.

I couldn't believe I just got a love lecture by little-miss-perfect. There was once a time I would have thrashed her. I must be getting soft. "Whatever," I thought, "I better get back to my sisters." I stood up and walked off to find them on the bleachers.

"There you are." Lee said laying down looking up at me. "Did you pulverize the cheerleader?"

"Nah, she runs too fast, not worth the trouble." I spat looking off to the side. "So what you all wanna do for lunch?" I said sitting down next to May. They answered I'm sure, but I was focused on what Nazz had said to me.

The one thing that I knew about Double D is if he thought himself to be in the right, he would do anything, even if he hurt himself in the process. I guess the biggest reason I fell for the guy was also our biggest weakness. I am a dirty tough tom boy he is a clean freak who couldn't harm a fly and once made a cotton butterfly. We really are two opposites. I know they say opposites attract, but could we really have been anything?

Even with all these doubts I had to ask myself one question. If I really want to move on with my life why did I say I miss him? Also I don't know what she thought talking to me about it would do. As much as I know I do miss him he wont take me back because of that stupid photo. I guess I will never really be over him, but I know I have to move on.

Soon the class ended and I walked to the cafeteria. Usually we were on the late side to lunch since we had to come from the other side of the school, but today I ran as fast as I could. I was starving, and was going to knock some teeth lose of whoever got in my way.

Soon enough I was in line, got my food and sat down. I could see Lee and May entering soon after I was already done scarfing down my lunch. I guess I ran faster then they could walk. I giggled to myself. Soon I felt a finger tap me on the shoulder.

"Who ever this is better run." The tapping persisted, "Last warning." Tap. Tap. Tap. My blood boiled and I span around, "I said run! What got something stuck in yer ear?" I screamed eyes closed.

"Well persistence is in my nature I'm afraid, and while it is regrettable I am not able to fulfill your wishes for the solitary peace you find yourself accompanied with, I feel I must speak with you." My eyes opened. Only one person would talk that way. Sure enough Double D was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. Nazz was right it does seem a little forced.

"What do you want?" I was having trouble believing this was happening.

"I know I have a bad habit of silence, stuttering and stammering when nervous, but I don't feel like I did any of those when I said I want to speak with you." His smile never really dropping from his face.

"Is this some sorta sick joke?" I looked around for Eddy, but couldn't find them. I couldn't even see Lee or May.

"Well no, I simply want to talk to you." I simply squinted at him in a confused state.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth." He said shrugging losing the smile.

OK, that got me curious. "Fine, Lets talk." I said standing up. I had been wanting this for a month now, but was I really going to like where this was going. Well, one way to find out I guess.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27 (sock-head)**_

With Ed and Eddy's help it was a snap taking down the catapult. "It sucks we weren't able to make money off this." Eddy lamented.

"Yeah, but they can't re-use the Gym rope." I laughed to myself.

"Why do you hate that thing so much? I got burned by one in Jr. High and you don't see me whining about it." He jeered.

"And I swung on it." Ed laughed.

"I just see it as pointless is all." I laughed. "I can create a number of gadgets to elevate my being. Climbing rope is a fools game."

Soon the catapult was taken down, and all the lumber was lowered to the side where the school groundskeeper would dispose of it later. It was almost the end of third class and next would be lunch.

"I hope your ready to help me talk to Marie." I said wiping my hands clean.

"Why can't we just move on and sweep this under the rug?" Eddy protested.

"She deserves to know the truth as well Eddy." I shot back.

"And then me and May can be comic friends again!" Ed yelled behind Eddy. He turned around to protest but Ed shouted angrily, "Comic friend good for Ed!"

"See Eddy, if not for me do it so you don't become the pebble in the shoe, and impend even further damage to Ed's vernacular." I laughed as I rested a hand on Eds shoulder.

"Oh come on romeo she was just a girl, were almost to graduation, a few more months and you will meet new ones." He said.

Ed just resumed his grumpy demeanor from before, and picked up Eddy dangling Eddy over the schools roof again. "Eds arm tires of this Eddy." He snorted to Eddy.

"You made the bed you need to sleep in it now." I got in Eddy's face.

"Fine just put me back on the ground all the bloods rushing to my head." At his protest Ed simply let him go making Eddy fall to the ground.

"Ed why did you just drop Eddy?" I looked at him apathetically.

"He said put him on the ground Double D, does that hat cover your ears." He smiled to me. Sometimes I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or just naive. I looked down to see Eddy walking up a little dazed an dizzy.

"I thank you for flying Air Ed please come again." I could hear him say as he regained lucidity.

"Well I guess a poor choice of words on his part, at least he is alright." I laughed as I walked down to meet Eddy at the front of the school.

I helped him inside where we got him to a fountain and he took a long drink. "So what's your plan sock-head?" He said wiping his mouth finally regaining complete awareness. "I mean it's not like after the shit we all said their going to let you near her long enough to get her to talk." He made a valid point.

"Well that's where you two come in." I laughed. "Your going to have to get Lee to chase you, and Ed," I looked over to him who was smiling, "Your going to have to get May away as well."

"Oh I got the perfect thing!" He yelled as he pulled out some comic, "It's a first print of _It came from the opera house wine cellar_! A collectors classic." He said winking for some strange reason.

"And Eddy how do you think you will get Lee?" I looked at him.

"All I gotta do is get her to get away from her sisters?"

"Precisely."

"Oh I got the perfect thing." He chuckled while rubbing his hands.

"Should I be worried for your physical well being?" I asked.

"Probably, but, your my brother I can take a Kanker beating, besides she will have to catch me first." He turned around.

"That's very selfless of you Eddy. I'm surprised." I said amazed.

"Look, this is for you not her. I owe you for all the beatings I got us all into, and for what I did to you this time." He put his hands in his pockets and seemed to be blushing, "Now lets get this over with." He said walking off. The bell ending last period rang through the school, and I walked to the cafeteria.

It didn't take long to see Marie sprinting through the halls, since in the last month our school schedules changed I had no idea what class she might have come from, but she seemed famished. I watched her take her place in line. I figured I would wait until, she sat down and just kept my eye on her until she disappeared in the lunch line. I looked and saw Ed and Eddy waiting for their respective Kanker, and soon Marie resumed her place in my focus.

She began eating with such fervor, and once she was done I saw her waving. Looking over I saw Lee and May walk in. they got their place in line, and waited for my brothers to start their part in the plan. Lee was the first to get distracted. She looked like she was slapping a bug, but looking over I saw Eddy with a straw and paper. He was shooting spit balls at the back of her head. I could see him laughing as she turned around obviously fuming at Eddy's juvenile antics.

He shot one more, and god rest Eddy's soul, as it landed in her mouth. Her red hair now blended in with her skin as she marched over to Eddy who got the hint and took off running.

Looking over I saw Ed throwing, thankfully dry, paper balls at May. She actually had to get a few of them before she noticed something going on. She turned around and saw Ed smiling and waving. She just sheepishly waved back before he held his comic book up in the air and pointed to it and her. She looked around, either looking for her sisters or anyone who might notice I couldn't tell you, and ran off to Ed holding her own comic. They smiled and walked out of the cafeteria.

Now for my part in the plan. Marie was still at her table, good. I walked up to her, she seemed lost in her own thoughts, so I decided to get her attention myself. I reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"Who ever this is better run." Oh please Marie turn around, fine. I performed a few more taps, "Last warning." I actually was finding this endearing in it's own way, however I came here with a purpose and I needed to see it through. Three more taps and she shot around eyes closed and shouting, "I said run! What got something stuck in yer ear?"

I stifled a momentary giggle and responded in a way I hoped would diffuse her temper. "Well persistence is in my nature I'm afraid, and while it is regrettable I am not able to fulfill your wishes for the solitary peace you find yourself accompanied with, I feel I must speak with you." Her eyes opened up, and she seemed to calm down a bit. Good that was progress.

"What do you want?" She asked as if unsure I was actually speaking to her. I resumed trying to point out some of my own quirks in an attempt to make her smile, with an smile forced upon my own face.

"I know I have a bad habit of silence, stuttering and stammering when nervous, but I don't feel like I did any of those when I said I want to speak with you." I really wanted this more than anything, but I had to get her away from this place. Both not to cause a potential public scene, and I have no idea how long Eddy will last before Lee gets done pummeling him.

"Is this some sorta sick joke?" She asked her voiced seasoned with paranoia as she began looking around. Either for my friends or her sisters, either one I bet.

My smile persisted while I spoke with sincerity. "Well no, I simply want to talk to you." I was feeling a little insulted she thought I would play such an underhanded trick against her, but I haven't exactly given her the warmest of personalities lately. She squinted as she asked me why.

I can't blame her for feeling apprehensive, but I wasn't going to lose focus on why I was here. "Because you deserve to know the truth." My smile fading as I showed her I was serious.

"Fine, Lets talk." she said relaxing.

"Splendid, shall we go somewhere a little more private?" I asked gesturing to the door.

"Why not here?"

"Because our last conversation in this spot resulted in quite the show, and I would hate someone get the wrong idea and think this is a sequel to that." I tried convincing her. I guess it worked as she got up emptied her tray and walked out the door. I followed her outside and soon we were behind the groundskeepers tool shed.

"So what's up?" She said parting her gorgeous sapphire hair from her face.

I proceeded to tell her everything Eddy did to convince me of her misdeed. She took it considerably well I think.

"I told you all along it was a lie! Why wouldn't you listen?" She was shouting at me.

"Can you blame me really? I have a long history with him, and our history has been highly coated in bullying and manipulation." I stood letting her yell in my face.

"But you forgave me!"

"And I should have had more faith in you I get that now, but I never knew to expect from this kind of deception." I defended.

"Oh my god when I get my hands on that twerp Imma rattle his cage!" She seethed through her teeth.

"Well if it helps your elder sibling is probably doing that right now, and Ed gave him a frightening trip off the roof just before lunch for this." I tried to make her laugh.

"So what now?" She looked at me.

"Pardon?"

"What? Now?" she was sending a hateful look my way. "You treat me like garbage, call me trash, make me cry, then give me the silent treatment for so long, what did you exactly expect to get from telling me this?" she was shaking from sadness or anger I couldn't say. Her body language was imposing, but she had a flood of tears running down her freckled face.

"I don't know." was my initial response. "I know we probably can't just resume our relationship."

"Damn straight we can't" she bit her bottom lip.

"But Marie I missed you tremendously." I looked at her. "This last month without you, has been soul crushing. So many times I wanted to pick up the phone and talk to you, but knew I couldn't do it."

"More like you didn't want to."

"Right, I deserve that. Anyways, All I wanted was to be with you, but didn't know what to think. I went with what I already knew." I reached out. "I was wrong, please can't we talk, now that we know the truth, and work through this?"

"I asked you for the same thing for a while now. I cried myself to sleep, wondering what I could have done wrong, but your the one who messes up."

"Well I was really more the victim of propaganda." I started to defend myself.

"No, I was the victim. While you went on your happy way I was miserable." Tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Marie. I was, and this is me saying this, stupid. Please I want to make this work again." I still had my arms reached out hoping she would allow me the honor of embracing her once more. Sadly that was not the case.

"How do I know you will trust me if someone lies about me being sick next time. Do you have any real idea how badly I hurt through all this?" she backed up.

"And I'm willing to put the rest of my life into making up for this idiotic transgression." I stepped forward.

"Look this is everything I've been wanting to hear, and more, but I need to go. I need to think." She was backing up more, and turned around and ran.

I just stood there, I couldn't help it, but I knew all of this was in part my fault. I should have known better then to take something like this at face value and jump to the wrong conclusion, but I did what I did and needed to know the pain I caused. I slapped myself internally, and walked back into the school.

After lunch I had my final class for the day. Soon after that I ran into my two friends. Ed had a big smile on his face, and Eddy was plastered with a scowl.

"How did it go sock-head? Get your girl back?" Eddy asked.

"I don't think so Eddy." I responded with heavy sadness and guilt.

"So I took both a beating and a swirly for nothin'?" He moaned.

"A swirly? That doesn't seem so bad I thought she was going to leave you in a cast or glued to the flagpole." I chuckled.

"Oh sure laugh at my pain." He slumped as he started walking home.

"Well you kinda deserve it Eddy!" Ed bellowed with a grin.

"Yeah yeah I know. Lets just go home I need a shower, maybe three of them."

I sighed internally, knowing even if I didn't get Marie back I really will always have my friends to help me out. Once reaching the Cul-de-sac I walked into my house. I proceeded to work on small projects and any new model I could think of working on when I got a call around 8:45.

"Double D's room, Double D speaking." I answered.

"What you have your own private line to your room?" It was Marie.

"Well yes. Mother and Father would prefer it that way so any friends I may have accumulated wouldn't wake their early sleeping behavior." I answered the question.

"Well whatever. Come to the shed, you know the one. We need to talk." Before I knew it I had my coat on and was rushing to the shed where I first entered this relationship.

 **_A.N._ _read and review, would you kindly_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28 (Marie)**_

 __I ran from him. It was all I could do. Literally my prayers were answered but I couldn't take it. So many thoughts went through my head. What changed? How did he find out? Is there hope for us? I couldn't think straight and went into the nurses office who let me sleep through the last of class. I couldn't really sleep as my head was flooded with every possibility I could think of. Some were happy ones of us getting past this and living our lives, and some where we tried again and failed again.

Soon the final bell rang off and I walked out of the nurses station. I ran into Lee and May outside.

"You keep disappearing today." Lee said. "You missed me pounding Eddy." She laughed, "And then the following swirly."

I chuckled at that, "I wish I had seen that, but I had more important things to do. Did May record it?" I looked at her.

"Nope, I wasn't even aware that was going on until I ran into Lee before class." She said smiling.

"What were you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eating," She snorted, "What do you all do during lunch."

"Fair enough. So where did you ditch during last class?" Lee asked.

"Just told the nurse I was suffering from an upset stomach and got some shut eye." I lied.

"Well you seem better so I guess that's good." Lee laughed as we all walked to the trailer park.

I sat down on the couch and watch TV until ma came home.

"Hey girls how was school today." she said carrying some groceries in.

May ran up and helped her with the bags, "Oh it was good."

"Really? That's good anything special happen." I wanted to tell her right then and there what happened for her advice, but I waited. She looked at me with a quizzical look.

"Same boring drizzle, different boring day." I just shrugged.

"Yeah nothin' special Ma." Lee said coming down the stairs.

"Well as long as it was a good day I suppose." She reasoned. Soon we all had helped her put away the groceries. May and Lee went back to their own thing. May was reading some comic, and Lee plopped down on the couch and began painting her toes.

I noticed mom going upstairs, and decided to go up and talk to her. "Ugh, Lee! Your feet reek, I'm going upstairs." I said holding my nose, and tossing her the remote. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Hey Ma? Can I come in?" I asked through the door.

"Well duh, never made the room off limits." She chuckled sarcastically opening the door. "What's up buttercup?"

"So something did happen, today." I started.

"Yeah I know, I can tell when something is on your mind. You become quieter." She teased. I proceeded to tell her about the conversation me and Double D had.

"So he finally found out the truth. That's good." She patted my back.

"But how can we be anything after all that's been done between us?" I asked.

"It's unlikely but forgiveness is key." she replied. "You have to forgive him for acting a little dumb."

"I know, but how can I trust him again?" I asked not knowing which way to go anymore.

"It wont be easy, but if you give him the chance and the time, I'm sure your will find a way to." She smiled reassuringly

"And if he doesn't still trust me after this?"

"Then you show him a Kanker is not to be played with, and leave his sorry ass." She pushed me laughing. "But you can sit her and doubt everything, or you can get back with him and give it both your alls and make it work. It wont be easy, but anything worth doing requires effort."

"Mom I love you." I smiled as I hugged her.

"What are you doing here still go get 'em" She tossed her cell phone at me. I looked at her, and she gestured to the phone. I shook my head and dialed the numbers.

Ring, ring, ring, click. "Double D's room, Double D speaking." I realized this was the first time I called him. It was always the other way around so it took me by surprise.

"What you have your own private line to your room?" I teased him, and it clearly went over his head.

"Well yes. Mother and Father would prefer it that way so any friends I may have accumulated wouldn't wake their early sleeping behavior." I admit I was beginning to remember why I think he is so cute.

"Well whatever. Come to the shed, you know the one. We need to talk." I couldn't even hear him say anything before he hung up the phone. Something told me he was already getting ready to run to it. "Well better not keep him waiting. Love you mom. Seriously thanks." I said rushing out of her room. I had my jacket on and was racing as fast as I could go. I slammed into the shed, and looked around. He was already there. He was smiling and out of breath. Heaving over himself.

"Good evening, Marie." He panted.

"How did you beat me here?" I laughed as I tried to help him stand up straight.

"I don't know. Maybe your the sluggish one this time." He laughed between his breaths.

"Okay mister, take it easy." I said patting his back.

"Marie, I am so sorry for everything I did." I was amazed at how determined he was. Here he could barely breath, but was trying to talk to me. "I should have had more faith in you, and I don't know if you can forgive me, but-"

I interrupted him with a passionate kiss. He didn't kiss me back, not at first, but as I kissed him more he wrapped his arms around me and returned the kiss. "I already did." I finally said after our kiss.

"R-really?" He was so cute.

"Really. Look I can't blame you for acting the way you did. I know if I saw the same thing with you, I would have leveled the school." I chuckled.

"So we can resume our relationship?"

"No," He looked at me disappointing. "I think we need a whole new fresh start." I wrapped my arms around him. His face lighting up as I did so. I then pulled away and poked him as I spoke, "But do not ever accuse me of cheating again." I glared at him.

"Understood." I then smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek. He then nuzzled into my neck and I could feel tears falling from his face, "Honestly Marie, I missed you so much. I wish I could turn back the clock, and smack myself for what I've done to you."

I hugged him tight, "Well dwelling on it won't do us any good. How about this, we call us even on all the shit me and my sisters did to you three, Agreed?"

He pulled back smiling, "A fair compromise."

We sat in that shed for a while. We didn't say much. So much of what was needed was not words, but actions. I stood there in his arms and he stood in mine. I figured it would have to end, but I didn't want it to. I took another chance.

"Double D?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied equally soft.

"Can I spend the night with you please?"

"How do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I mean I want to spend the night at your house. In your bed, with you tonight." I looked him in the eyes and pouted my lip out, "please."

I could tell he was really thinking about it, but he did surprise me with his answer. "Very well. I would rather not leave your company either." I smiled and hugged him tight. "Too tight." He patted my shoulder as if tapping out in a wrestling match.

"Too bad," I squeezed him, "You just made me the happiest girl." Soon I released him and we made our way to my house. He insisted I have my own tooth brush and necessities for my overnight stay. May and Lee both looked awestruck when I walked in with Double Dreamboat in my hands.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and got my stuff ready. I could hear Lee demanding so many answers. I laughed inside as I could hear him quickly explain everything. I popped my head into moms room and told her where I would be for the night. She looked worried, but still trusted me. I may have been 19, but I was still meant to follow her rules. A change of clothes and something for Pj's in my bag I was walking down the stairs when I saw Lee raging.

"Oh when I get my hands on him tomorrow, I'm gonna thrash him."

"Please Lee I think he has suffered enough physical pain for once." He was shaking his hands. "If you really want to make him sorry, force him to take you out on an expensive date. Hit him in his wallet, I assure you it would be a harsher lesson on him."

"That's devious Double D, I love it." She smiled ear to ear.

"I'm ready to go." I came up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ah good, see you ladies tomorrow then." He bowed his head slightly and walked with me arms interlocked out the door.

"So will your parents mind if I'm over?" I asked as we walked to his house.

"I don't think so. They will already be asleep, and will be gone before we wake up." He said leaning against me as we walked.

"Good, cause I would hate to hafta threaten your parents for a slumber party." I teased.

"So would I." We soon found ourselves in his house. We went upstairs and walked into his room. He had a full size mattress, not much room to sleep for two people, but I wasn't about to complain about having to be close to him all night.

I finished brushing my teeth, and changing into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting band shirt and walked into his room. "So how do I look?" I said turning around to show myself off to him.

"Radiant." He looked like his jaw was about to go through the floor.

"Awe your such a sweet talker." I said sitting on his bed. "Now come here." I said wiggling my finger. He walked up to me in his Pj's. Just a simple pair of striped pajama bottoms and a button down top. I pulled him onto the bed, and snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "I forgot how easily I find this to be." He chuckled. I don't know how we managed to fall asleep so easily, but soon his alarm clock was going off.

We had slept in the same position all night, and it was funny to watch him try to wake his dead arm up the next morning. Looking at his clock I noticed the time. 5:35.

"Do you always wake up at such insane hours of the day?" I grumbled half awake.

"Yes, it's an integral part of my morning. Getting ready for the day starts with having plenty of time to gather the necessary supplies and nutrients."

I slapped my cheeks a few times to help wake myself up. "So does that mean your gonna make me breakfast?" I teased.

"Well of course your the guest after all." oh wow he really was planning on it.

"Well that's sweet of you." I smiled wrapping my arms around myself.

"You can use the shower if you want, but please keep enough hot water for my own shower."

"Why not just shower with me." I teased.

"W-w-we just resumed our relationship, I d-d-don't think that's appropriate." He had turned an interesting shade of red.

"Relax, it was just a joke. I'll be quick I promise." I said standing up stretching.

"Here I'll get you a towel." He quickly departed, and returned with a towel.

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. "No peeping now." I stuck my tongue out as I walked out of the room. I stumbled through the hallway and into the bathroom. A quick shower and some makeup applying and I was ready to start my first full day back with my oven-mitt.

I walked down into the kitchen to find him setting a plate of pancakes down. "Hmm, smells good." I smiled as I walked to the food.

"Well I'm sure it's not as good as some from scratch, but all I had was premix didn't take as long." He said handing me a fork. Soon we had eaten, and he took his own shower. I was tempted to try and tease him a few times while he was in the shower, but figured that might be a little to much for him.

He came down in an orange button up shirt with a vermilion tie, and black pants. He held out his hand, "Ready Marie?"

I took it and pulled him close. "Oh, I'm ready, the question is are you."

"As I will ever be I guess." He laughed.

"No holding back?" I asked.

"Not what so ever." He smiled and asked me this time, "Complete faith in us working this out?"

"Well seeing as you already had me in your bed once and didn't try anything, I think I can trust you." I stuck out my tongue. He simply smiled and kissed my cheek. I just grabbed him and pulled us out of the house, into our new relationship.

 _ **A.N. and that's the end. I will upload one more chapter as an epilogue it may be long it might be short, but the point of this story is dealing with the unexpected, grief, betrayal, and trying to emphasis no matter how damaged you think something is. As long as there is a will to fix it, no damage is too permanent. Thanks for reading, now review would you kindly.**_


	29. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

I walked out of the university. I was accepted in easily on both my mechanical aptitude, and almost blemish free school record. I had been in college for quite a few years now. A lot has changed since then. Firstly, mom and dad were much more involved in my life, and paid for my entire tuition.

Secondly I now live in a new state. It was hard at first, but the college was going to allow me better credentials to try and create some new technology. I wanted to go into the field of medical engineering, and what better place then university of technology.

Some things did stay the same. I still kept in contact with Ed and Eddy. Somewhere after senior year ended Ed and May decided to keep in contact through their love of comics. They decided to use both of their creativity to create their own comic, and it was actually being picked up by a new comic line focusing on more indie styles. From there they became not only partners in comics, but life itself. They had entered a relationship of their own about November after high school. They currently live with the Kankers mom in her trailer. The first time she met Ed she took to him immediately with how quickly he devoured her cooking. Apparently she always wanted a son, but stopped trying after May and wasn't about to let her new son go any time soon.

Eddy pretty much remained the same. He managed to get his dad to help him into college. He worked part time at the construction company, and paid the portion for his college his dad didn't out right cover. Last I heard he was going to major in business. He wanted to own a successful club, and decided knowing the in's and out's would help. He had gotten his bachelors degree last month, and was now working full time with his dad to get enough money together to rent out a small place to start his night club.

One thing did change with Eddy. It would appear Lee took my advice, and made him take her out on several dates. Well actually that is inaccurate. Only the first three dates were by force. One day Eddy was cornered by his elder sibling. He claimed the damage Ed did to him, was in need of retribution, and when Lee saw him antagonizing Eddy, she tied him upside down and used him as a speed-bag. From there those two were inseparable.

Lee herself took a job at the construction company with Eddy, she claimed it was "to make sure no one messed with her little lap dog," but soon it was obvious that they just loved messing with each other, and being with each other just as much. Eddy's dad was highly impressed with how hard she was able to work, and repeatedly voiced his trust in her to look after Eddy, should Eddy ever grow up and take over the company. Eddy and Lee began living together just before Eddy earned his degree, and to everyone's surprise it was Eddy who asked her to move in with him. They currently live in a one bedroom apartment, and I get calls every so often about how lucky he is she doesn't just destroy him some nights. I guess Eddy's cooking skills were enough to make up for his lack of cleaning abilities.

Myself, I lived alone. Believe me I hated it, but I never felt exceptionally lonely. Marie was always a call away, and I was one for her. She wanted to hang around for a while, and I knew it was just to hang around May and her mom. She took a job with her mom at the mechanics shop. Those two bonded over cars like Ed and May bonded over comics. Her mom, once she found out Marie was going to be working with her, went and found a junk car, and had spent the last 5 years doing a complete restore. Since Marie had helped pay for bills her mother quite her waitress job, which gave them more time together.

I would go and visit every long break I could get. She would come visit me a few times a year, when I couldn't go out to see her, and we would spend the whole time I wasn't in class together. Always the visiting party would leave too soon, but we cherished every second we had together. Ed had been living with her family for the last four months, and May used their old room. So Marie got to create her own room out of a part of the living room, but she was ready to get her own place soon.

I was walking to my own place when I could hear my phone going off in my messenger bag. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey dreamboat, how ya doing?" I could barely hear her. It sounded like she was stuck in a wind tunnel.

"Fine, thank you. How are you?" I asked enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Doing great oven-mitt. Ma gave me the car we've been working on. Its a sweet old convertible." So that explained the wind sound.

"Marie, I wish you wouldn't drive and call like that." I protested for her safety.

"Yeah you're right Double D, oh hang on I see a hot boy on the side of the road Imma see if he needs a lift." She chuckled.

"Why do you feel the need to make me jealous?" I asked to find out she already hung up. I shook my head, and soon heard a hard rock song playing loudly as a car drove up behind me.

"Hey oven-mitt need a ride?" I could hear the woman say behind some old AC/DC song, problem child I think it was. I knew the song through Marie of course as she made it her ring tone on my phone.

"Sorry, but I must decline." I turned to look at her, really however I should have known who it was asking.

"Is it cause I made you jelly?" Marie asked from her car.

"Marie?" I asked finally realizing who was in the car.

She turned the car off and giggled, "What do you often get strange women offering you rides?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting to see you is all." I said approaching her car. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my man." she purred.

"So you drove?" I asked surprised.

"All damn night long." She laughed. I was wondering why she didn't call last night.

"That's a long time to drive just for a visit." I said resting my arms on her refurbished car.

"Who said it's a visit?" She yawned.

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing where she was going.

"I'm tired of not seeing you anymore, I'm sorry oven-mitt, but I'm moving in with ya." She laughed.

"You know I live in a small apartment don't you." I protested knowing she wouldn't back down. "Would you be comfortable?"

"Yeah and when I see you, I see how shitty you eat, so I would be more comfortable knowing you had a home cooked meal more often." She said resting her head on her hand. "So get in."

"I really don't want to." I said.

"Why not."

"Because you've been driving all night, so I feel I should drive." I chuckled.

"Fine," She pouted, "You're lucky I'm tired." She said unbuckling her seat belt and scooting over. I walked over to the driver side and sat in setting my bag behind the seat. "One more thing though," She said and reached and took my hat off. "Yes you grew your hair out," She giggled. "Looks good."

"Well you know I don't have a high budget so hair cuts happen much less frequently. Besides it covers my scar up pretty well at this length." I said running my hands through my longer hair.

"And I think it makes you look cute." She said putting my beanie on. I simply laughed as I started the car and proceeded to drive to my, well I guess I should say, our new home.

A few months later had passed, Me and Marie were living together quite well. Her car being used as a resume got her a new mechanics job quickly, and found her presence to be not only more financially beneficial, but mentally healing as well. I never came home to silence, even when she wasn't there. My apartment started feeling like a home within a week of her being there permanently.

Some nights we would go out to eat, some nights I would cook for her, but every night I had something to look forward to, her. My little sapphire made every day no matter how good or bad much better. She made me come out a little more around people with her spontaneity, and I kept her level headed whenever someone tried to test her.

We were different and the same in all the right ways. Marie, truly was where I belonged, and I hope she feels the same.

The End.

 _ **A.N.**_ _ **heya so you read the whole thing huh, neat. So this story was a little hard for me to write for a while no one really seemed to appreciate it, but as more people seemed to get behind it the more I found myself getting excited to write a new chapter. So thank you to all the people who helped motivate me to write this. It started off as a simple idea to create a perpetual story I could add to as I saw fit, but soon found that boring so it evolved, and I kept changing how the story was going. I soon got the idea to have the cheating thing come into play, and wanted to make it into a story that tells ya that no matter how bad things seem all it takes is the courage to make a stand and make it better. Nothing changes if you stay in place and do nothing. A month went by where each decided it was best to do nothing even though they were making each other better, but one brave decision lead to a life of prosperity. No matter how bad it seems remember; nothing ever gets better by sitting down and letting crap fall on you. Let go of pain and hatred, seek the good, and soon you will see the good in everything even situations that seemed like a nightmare, and stand up for whats right. You have the power to make things better or worse, don't squander it. Use the determination hiding inside yourself to make yourself and those you love happy again. So did you like my story? Did you hate it? Did I reference undertale too much for your taste? Too little? Well guess what if you don't review and tell me what ya think I wont ever know so review, would you kindly.**_


End file.
